TimeFlies
by Seraphinm
Summary: Follow the Guppies as teenagers through series of events. A lot of random events will happen. Rated T for bad language, violence and minor adult behavior. After more than 9 months, it's finally over. This was fantastic.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hey, this is my first story so if it's bad I will understand. Hopefully with the years it will improve, anyway let's begin.

Note: My writing skills improved a lot if you compare the first chapters to the last so if you think "Wow this is garbage" then go to chapters I recently uploaded. I'm sure you'll like those more.

**Chapter 1**

It's a beautiful morning in the hometown of the Guppies, the sun shines and the birds were singing. All the Guppies were preparing for school, they were a bit nervous.

To understand the beginning a bit better I will make a quick tour around and in the city to show you were the Guppies all live. We will begin with Oona and Nonny who live quite next to each other in a neighborhood with a small lake at the center. They usually hang out there when they have free time. Following the road to BubbleTucky's city center you will face a crossroad and in front of it a little park. To the left you have the city center and to the right you have the school of the Guppies and the neighborhood of Goby and Deema. They both live in a dead end but at the opposite side of it. Back to the city center Gil lives in an apartment building on the 5th floor. With a lot of coincidence Molly lives in a house in front of the building. The 2 like spying on each other with binoculars but sometimes they see each other spying the other and that gives a really awkward moment. I hope you will remember this and now we can begin the real story.

Gil POV

"That's it" I thought, "School here I come!". I was going downstairs after brushing my blue hair and putting on some clothes. "Hello Gil, take your breakfast quickly or you will be late at school". "I'm okay mom, I got the time". I finished my breakfast and got down to the garage to take my bike. After removing a few cobwebs from my bike, I headed towards Molly's house. My parents chose this apartment because I was sad to leave my old house. They knew I liked Molly a lot, so they have taken that into account. "What's up Molly, ready for school". "Hi Gilly. No, I'm not because my bicycle chain fell of and I can't fix it." She said while struggling to repair it. "I can fix it, but we have not enough time, we will miss school. Jump on the back of my bike, I will bring you to school". "Thanks Gil, I knew I could count on you." While saying that she stroked my cheek and all the soot was on my skin. She giggled a bit. With that done I cycled to school with Molly on the back of my bike.

Oona POV

I was nervous to go to school, and I couldn't choose good clothes from my wardrobe, so I just put on my casual clothing. I do was happy to see all my friends back I thought while I was getting breakfast. "See you in the evening Sweetie Pie." my mom said while I got to the main door. On my way through the neighborhood I found Nonny at the lake lie on the ground with a book. "Hey Nonny" I said in my happy voice. "Sst, quick lay down, you might scare the frogs." I crawled next to him and saw that his book was an encyclopedia about frogs. "We have to go to school" I whispered. "Really, is it that late already, fine. I will see you back soon frogs" He said. We walked together to school talking about we did in the vacation.

Deema POV

I was waiting at the roadside for Goby while staring at the meadow for some good-looking flowers. When I spotted one, I immediately ran to it and picking it. I putted it in my hair, and It was perfectly matching with my golden curls. When Goby finally came to me, he looked at the flower in my hair. "That flower looks very good in your hair; it matches with your curls". I blushed a bit since a had a crush on him. "Thanks Goby, how about we go to school on time mister overslept?" "Great idea miss meadow flower." We both laughed and got to school.

General POV

All the guppies arrived at school and reunited on the playground. "You look exhausted Gil, what happened?" Oona asked. "Molly had a problem with her bike, and I proposed to bring her to school with my bike". Everyone laughed except for Gil, he was too exhausted to react. "That proves he will do everything for you mmh? Look how exhausted he is, he would certainly have given up if it was someone else." Everyone laughed at Deemas comment except for Gil who was too exhausted and Molly who blushed without saying anything. "And did Goby gave you that flower that you wear in your hair?" Molly said playfully. Everybody laughed once again except for Goby and Deema who both blushed and Gil who still was exhausted. "I didn't put it in her hair." Goby said covering his cheeks. "Whatever let's go to class" Molly said finishing the discussion.

The Guppies were heading to the class. "Good morning everyone!" Mister Grouper said, "I'm happy to see you all again". "We also do" they said in unison, except for Gil. (this is the last time I promise). "Goby,Nonny your places are here in front of me. Deema,Oona you will be sitting there. Gil and Molly, the only places left is in the right corner there". Everybody got to their places and packed their bags out. Gil fell asleep immediately while the rest was listening to their teacher. The bell rang, "go take some fresh air, see you over 10 minutes". The Guppies all headed to their main spot where they usually hanged.

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and the Guppies just entered their class after lunch. "I've prepared a special activity for the afternoon". "Are we going to dance?" Deema asked. "Or Sing?" Molly said. "Not that but I think you will like it. You will all make a drawing that describes what you've done in the vacation and then you will show the others." The boys got to a table and the girls to another. Time passed a bit when they were drawing. "Sooooo..." said Deema. The 2 other Guppies looked at her for a short moment but continued drawing. "What do you think of the boys?" Deema said quickly and a low tone. The 2 other Guppies now got her attention, and both raised an eyebrow. "I like them." Oona said. "Me too, what's the point of your question?" "No, not that kind of liking someone. I mean you know?" "why do you ask us that?" "Oh, come on Oona, where friends forever, we can tell those things to each other." After talking more than drawing, the girls confessed their feelings for the boys to each other.

Not really a cliffhanger on the end but I saw this chapter already had more than 1,000 words so I'm going to leave it like that. If you liked it that's cool of you. I am busy with school, so I'm not gonna have a fixed upload day, you could expect a new chapter all time. I hope you liked it.

Good bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

This will be the sequel of chapter 1, we ended with the girls admitting their feelings for the boys. I think you know who goes with who, so I don't need to explain. Anyways, let's continue our adventure.

Note: My writing skills improved a lot if you compare the first chapters to the last so if you think "Wow this is garbage" then go to chapters I recently uploaded. I'm sure you'll like those more.

**Chapter 2**

Molly POV

It was very clever of Deema, Oona and me to admit our feelings for the boys. Deema had a crush on Goby, it was obvious to everyone except for Goby who thinks they are only best friends. Oona liked Nonny, I do was a little surprised when I heard her saying she had a little crush on him but the 2 could be a great couple especially because they have quite the same personality. And then you have me, who likes Gil. My female friends told me that throughout the years it was looking obvious that I had a crush on him because we were always sticking together. I tried to hide it as best as I could, and it failed according to my friends. Something that made me happy from the inside was Deema saying that he might returning my feelings because he acted just like me. I blushed when she said that.

General POV

While the girls were discussing to each other the boys were peacefully drawing until the following thing happened. "Seriously, did you gave her that flower?" Gil said while looking at Goby and the flower in Deemas hair. "Oh, she still wears it, cool". Goby blushed and tried to change the conversation. "Goby, it's just a simple question". Goby began to shout a bit. "Sigh, no I didn't. She found it herself and if I think what you think then I can say that I really like it, is that what you wanted?" "It's okay Goby, I believe you". Goby thought for a moment and while thinking a grin appeared on his face. He turned his eyes to Gil and asked on a normal tone. "All those questions about Deema, do you like her?" Gil had not much time to response and said the first thing that past his mind. "Uh, Deema? No, I like someone else". "Oooh, and who is it?" "I'm not gonna tell you". Goby really wanted to know so he thought for a moment and decided to reveal his crush (for Deema) if he tells his. "I've got a deal for you Gil". "Bring it on". "If you tell the name of the person you like I might tell the name of the one I like". Gil looked up and thought for a second. "Okay we'll do it". "So, who starts?" After a moment of silence Goby decided to say his first. He was the one who wanted to know Gils crush. "Okay, so it's hard to tell because we both know her since pre-school. Gil was afraid Goby would say that he likes Molly, but he quickly got reassured. "I like Deema, now your turn". "For a moment I really panicked that we would have the same crush, but I immediately got reassured. Okay, here I go. My crush is Molly". "I knew it". Goby began to shout, and it even got the girls' attention. "What's wrong Goby?" Deema shouted back in a little worried voice. "Uhm, nothing. Everything is fine hèhè". The girls got down again and the boys continued talking. "It's funny because since pre-school I thought you and Molly had a crush on each other, it was pretty obvious". "Ah crap, I did my best to hide that, but you were also really obvious all these years". After the two boys stopped arguing each other, they turned to Nonny who didn't really said anything. The look of the two guppies towards him made him nervous and suddenly. "What are you guys looking at me?" "You heard our conversation, right? It would be nice if you keep it as a secret as long as needed. And by the way, do you like anybody?" Nonny who became even more nervous turned pale and started running to the toilets. "What does he suddenly have?" Deema said. "I hope he is okay". Oona replied. "You might go look for him, you are the only one who can make him talk, and take advantage of the situation to..." "No way, that's way too early, but I am goanna take a look at him". While Oona left her seat heading for the toilets, she heard Molly and Deema giggling behind her. "Poor Nonny, he was peacefully drawing, and we made him sick with our questions". "I know, but we are best friends since all time, we can ask each other those things". The 2 guppies both nodded.

Nonny POV

I don't know what I had. Are they Knowing? I will apologize to them later but what to use as an excuse. They will certainly ask what I had. I hear footsteps, they are coming for me. I will admit my feelings for Oona even if that topic is hard to handle for me. "Everything okay Nonny?" It was Oona's sweet voice. Oona's voice always made me calm down. "Nonny? Is everything alright?" I have to answer I can't stay with my back to her. "yeah, it's okay I only had a euh...". "You look really confused. Come, I will take you to the nurse. "No, I'm fine" I began to raise my voice a bit. She looked away for a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a little confused of what happened". "It's okay, but it's not normal that you get something like that. Did the boys said something that hurt you?" I stayed silenced. "Nonny, we are best friends you can tell me anything, we will find a solution, we always find one". "Okay so, it's hard to tell for me but Gil and Goby were talking about...". Nonny couldn't finish his sentence or the rest of the Guppies entered the room. I gave Oona some facial expressions, she nodded quickly to me that she had to remain silent about our conversation. "Hey Nonny, you feel better, we're sorry for yeah euh... criticizing your artwork." I played the game. "Oh yeah, I feel better now but actually if I think back to it, it was pretty ugly." The boys laughed forcedly while the girls looked confused to each other. "Oh, if it's only that..." Oona left the room, she looked disappointed. I don't know why; she might hoped for another answer.

General POV

School came to an end and the guppies said goodbye to each other and they all got home. "That was fun. Also weird that we already have weekend". "Yeah, school gets weird sometimes, but I will have time to fix your bike". Gil and Molly were heading for their homes, but now on a lower speed. "Finally, home!" "Thank you for bringing me all the way back from school Gilly, I'll never forget that". They gave each other a hug and headed to their homes. When Gil opened the door of his building he thought for a moment: "Deema was right, I might do everything for you". When going home, Nonny walked faster than normal. He didn't want to encounter Oona who probably is still thinking about what happened that after-noon. "there is home, let's not think about today, let's think about this weekend. I will have lots of times to study the frogs in the lake". When heading upstairs he realized that Oona also likes to go to the lake. "Hopefully I will not encounter her, after some days she will forget but now it's still risky". Goby and Deema were walking together home without saying anything which was unusual. It began with Goby thinking about the discussion he had with Gil early that day. Questions flew all around his head. Deema who tried to start a conversation several times gave up and just walked towards home. Goby thought that giving a compliment would be a good start for his conquest. He said shyly: "You know, I like that flower you found, it fit's you perfectly". "Thanks, but didn't you said exactly the same this morning?" Goby realized that and was a bit ashamed. When getting into their dead end Deema said to Goby: "Hey, not a bad start but you will have to think twice, I'm not stupid". They both laughed playfully and waved while entering their homes.

It stops here for now. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Leave a review if you liked it and if I have some things I need to work on. Goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Flies**

**preface**

I know, I know. I haven't uploaded for a very long time but now I'm back with chapter 3.

The simple reason for this long silence is school. I'm very busy now and couldn't find any time or inspiration to Wright something. Enough of my crappy bullshit, let's continue. Also, let's say the Guppies are like 14-15 years, it doesn't match with 7th grade sooo.

Note: My writing skills improved a lot if you compare the first chapters to the last so if you think "Wow this is garbage" then go to chapters I recently uploaded. I'm sure you'll like those more.

WARNING: the subject of alcohol is used in this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

General POV

All the Guppies had weekend already, but they didn't know what to do. Deema was reading a magazine and saw an ad about a party this evening. "A party? That's a great thing to do. I'll text the girls about it". Deema announced the girls in their private group chat that there is a party this evening. "Okay, this is a great opportunity to get closer with the boys" Deema texted. "Let's ask if they come too" Molly texted. You already know who is gonna text who. "Hey Goby, I saw there was a party this evening not far from our neighborhood, wanna go with me and the rest? Hope you text soon!" Goby saw her message and was really excited to go and he texted Deema back. Molly's turn to ask. "Hey Gilly, Deema told me about a cool party not far from home. Do you wanna go to it together?" "Hey Molly! It would be very nice. I have to ask my mom first but if everything goes alright, I can go." Gil went downstairs to his mom who was watching TV. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?" "Sure Gil, what do you wanna ask?" "Well, my friends go to a cool party not far from here and I want to go with them". "It's okay for me Gil. Just come home at a decent hour and DON'T drink any alcohol!" "Yes mom, you can trust me, thanks". Gil ran upstairs excited to tell Molly he can go. Now it was Oonas turn to ask. "Hey Nonny, there is a cool party this evening, it would be nice if you came with us". "Hello Oona, I'm sorry but I will not come. I'm not the type of boy who goes out and stuff. I hope you guys will have fun". Oona read the message and was quite sad. "Okay then. If that's your choice…" Oona never reacted like this towards Nonny. She really was sad. Nonny didn't react on the message. His new strategy was not to spend too much attention to her.

Gil POV

There we are, at the party entrance. Tickets in our hands we just past the security and are now in the heart of the party. "Let's go to a table". Molly said and everyone followed. After some talking at the table, I remembered myself a had a quest. Getting closer with my crush. "Hey Goby, I have to talk to you". Goby followed me all the way to the other side of the party. "What do you wanna tell me Gil?" "Remember that you and I have a quest this evening". "I don't know what you're talking about". "Did you drink or what, I am talking about getting closer with our crushes". Goby remembered and directly started to blush a bit while looking behind him. "It's gonna be hard do" Goby said still looking in all directions. "I know but we have to try at some point". We talked for some minutes and agreed to go dance. "What will we do, ask at the same time or…" "I think that's the best". When we came back at our table Deema and Molly looked a bit strange. It looked like they had drunk a bit. They were laughing at everything while Oona was texting to probably Nonny. "Hey girls, wanna go on the dance floor?" "Yeah, let's go dudes". We all went to the dance floor forgetting about Oona. Oona! I suddenly remembered that she also was here. I quietly disappeared of the dance floor heading for our table. I found Oona looking sad staring to nothing. "Hey Oona, wanna go dance with us?" "No thank you, I'm not feeling to good". She surely was thinking about Nonny. As the cool guy of the squad I stayed with her for some time while talking. "It would be much funnier if Nonny was here". "Yeah, I know. He's a cool guy". Oona sighed, then an awkward silence came with the music on the background. "I'm going to take some drinks, wanna go with me". "Sure". She answered and we went to the bar. "2 beers please". "Gil, I thought you didn't drink". "yeah, about that, don't tell my mom, she doesn't like this". "Okay, I guess but you have to be 16 years old". "Hey, I could look like someone who is 16, the vendors don't really care". We went back to the table. "Take it, it's tasteful". "No thank you, I don't drink those things". "As you wish". I took the beer I bought for her and drunk it myself. I began to feel a bit sleepy and impudent. "You like Nonny, I see it, we all see it". I said from nowhere. "W wh what? No, why. Why do you say something like that?" She looked worried and angry at me. "C'mon, admit it! You can't hide forever". "Fine, if you want to hear it. I might like him". "HERE YOU GO, I KNEW IT". I shouted to random persons that walked past. It looked like I'm more persevering and charismatic when I'm a little drunk. "Shh, don't scream it, now that you know it please tell it to nobody". "Okay, I will". "So, I'm gonna admit, you are a bit bored here because he's not here, right? If he doesn't come to you, you have to go to him". "What do you mean". "Well, why don't you ask him if you can stay sleeping". "Isn't that a bit fast?" She said laughing. "Why not?"

Oona POV

I must admit, it's a good idea of Gil, but isn't it a bit fast? I don't know. And while I'm here talking with him about that subject, I could ask him the same and see if he likes Molly back. "I will think about it". I said after thinking to myself. "But why don't you talk a bit Gil, who do you like?" "Oh no I'm sorry, I like you as friend. I like someone else". "That's not my question idiot, I wanna know who you like." He stared at me while making steps left and right. "Well, I know your secret so if I say mine and you tell it to that person, I can do the same. But you're a smart person who I sure can trust". I thought by myself, that's the longest sentence he ever said. "Okay, so…" "Let me guess!" I said with an excited laugh. "You know her since preschool and she's 1 of your best friends". "Gil, it was a joke, everybody knows you like Molly!" Gil looked pretty shocked by my answer. He didn't expect that. He began to blush intensively. "Now you know it, let me say 2 things. First, I will go to the dance floor to Molly and you will ask Nonny If you can stay for a sleep. Second thing, the first one of us 2 that fixed a date will get a free ice cream at the expense of the other". He was really drunk, but I agreed with his challenge. "Deal! And if the others ask where I am, say that I went home because of headache". I shouted and then gave him a hug. Everything at that moment went a bit too fast for Gil and he was clueless. "Euh, yeah okay, bye then". "Bye Gil". "I still see you as a friend, I'm sorry". Yeah, he was in another world. I immediately texted Nonny and after some minutes waiting, he responded with: "It's okay, my parents are on a holiday trip and my younger sister is on a school trip for some days". I became extremely happy from the inside and ran out the party, grabbing my bike and going towards Nonny's house.

Molly POV

I was dancing with Deema and Goby for the last hour but they both became closer and more distant of me. I felt a bit awkward. I wonder where Gil was, he disappeared for about an hour ago. I might go take a look at our table. Oh yeah and Oona, where is she? Oh gosh, I… No, I hope it's not that. "Hey Molly, where are you going?" I heard Deemas voice behind me, she was also boozy, we were all boozy. "I'm going to search for Gil". "Ah Gil? I haven't sawn him in a while too, are you gonna admit?" She shouted because of the loud music. I was worried Goby heard that. "Be quiet Deema". I turned around leaving her with a confused face. I decided to wait at our table and then I saw Gil coming towards me with drinks in his hands. "Gil, where have you been?" "I took some drinks and talked with Oona". "Where is she?" I asked with my sweet voice, to be sure he would not lie. I waited for an answer while looking him with a smile. His face looked like he didn't register my question, so I clapped with my hands and that made him jump and answer quickly. "She went headache because she had home!" "I think you want to say that Oona went home because she had headache". "Yeah, that's what I said". I face palmed and laughed. "You are silly Gilly".

Gil POV (again)

Me and Molly talked a lot at the table. Not exactly, it was more her repeating everything 3 times so I could understand it because I had drunk maybe 1 or 2 or... more beers. She too had drunk but not that much apparently. I remembered about my quest. I'm sure Goby already is scoring more than me. I will begin supple with a compliment. "Hey Molly, did I ever tell you that your euh, yeah your euh crap". I ran away to the toilets, leaving her really confused. I felt really bad. I didn't have the guts to give her a compliment. I don't understand why. We are best friends since preschool. What do I do now? I think I will go search for Goby and explain him the situation, he will certainly know how to help me. I sneaked my way to the dance floor hoping not to see Molly. Then I saw Goby and Deema. They were… kissing? Anyway, I went to them. "Goby, can I talk to you for some moments". "Hey Gil, where have you been all this time, you missed a lot". "I sure believe that but come with me, I have to tell you some important things". We went to the toilets and while he was doing what he had to do I told him the whole story. "Oh, so you tried. Congrats!" "It failed miserably Goby, I need your help. What do I need to do?" "Well, you could just go to her, apologies and tell your compliment". "I don't know man. I'm too scared that the same would happen". "C'mon man, you can do it. Drink a beer before going to her and it's gonna be alright". He began to sing while leaving the room. The only thing left to do was listening to him. I bought a last beer and headed to the table where we were sitting. To my surprise, she wasn't there. I looked around, no Molly. Then I saw her coming towards the table looking a bit weird. Also, there was a guy following her. "Leave me alone! What do you even want?" She shouted to the guy. "I want you, don't tell me you have a boyfriend or something?" She saw me and looked happy and reassured. She approached and: "Sorry Liam, but this is my boyfriend". I looked surprised. "Play the game". She said to me on a soft tone. "Are you her boyfriend?" Liam asked to me. "Euh, yeah she is, now leave her alone". "I don't belief you, you're a liar!" He began shouting at me, it didn't have much effect on me because I felt sleepy. Molly saw what was happening and was worried it would escalate, Liam was a year older so. But Molly suddenly out of nowhere kissed me on the cheek. "Wh whe why did you kiss him, are you ill?" I started to blush when I realized what happened. "It's my boyfriend okay! Now leave us alone". Liam looked very disappointed and angry, but he finally turned and disappeared. Molly turned to me. I was speechless. "For what was that?" "I said you had to play the game. That means you have to fake something which isn't real". "I understand now". I didn't know If I had to be happy with the sentence, she just said or sad. If she means what she said, she doesn't want me as a boyfriend. "Thank you for helping getting that fool away. But I want to ask you something". I was more than ready now. "Why did you run away from me a moment ago?" "So, euhm, I suddenly had stomachache and so I began running to reduce the pain". "You know, I don't believe 1 word of what you said so but if you say that's the truth… But you also said like '_did I ever tell you that your euh_' or something like that". "Euh, I don't know hèhè. Are you sure I said that?" "Extremely sure! So, c'mon tell it, you can trust me, or do I have to remember you that we are best friends since preschool". She had a good point there. "Okay so, I wanted to compliment you but while I was talking, I got the stomachache that you don't believe I had". Wow, I said it! Not like I wanted it to go but it's something. "Like you said, we are best friends so there is nothing wrong with giving a compliment". There I got my charisma back! "You're right Gil". She said on a disappointed tone, and then she hugged me. I think I accidently friend zoned her.

This is the end of chapter 3. It is longer than the 2 first for compensation of the long waiting. I have vacation now, but I will not be able to write any other stories because I'm going somewhere where there are no possibilities to upload. Maybe if I am fast enough, I can make and upload a 4th chapter. I hope you liked this one. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Flies**

**preface**

this is chapter 4. We will see what happened after the party and how it went with Oona going to Nonny.

**Chapter 4**

Oona POV

I approached my neighborhood looking for Nonny's house. It was dark so it's more difficult to recognize everything. But I had to look in which house there was still light. Finally got there. I put my bike against the fences of Nonny's house and I knocked on the door. I felt a nervous flood through my body. He opened the door and I looked away. "Hey Oona. Come in before you get a cold". He said stuttering a bit. I stepped in and thanked him that I could come. But he looked even more nervous than I was. We got to the saloon and sat down next to each other. We didn't talk for about 5 minutes starring forward. To my surprise he said: "Hey, you want to see a film or something in my room?" "Oh, sure". I followed him to his room silently and when we entered it, I saw 2 beds. He probably shared his room with his sister. "What do you want to see?" "I don't know, I like all films". we sat down on his bed and watched a documentary about sea animals. "You can sleep in the bed of my sister, she isn't here but I told you why already". I simply nodded and continued watching TV. We watched for an hour the documentary and we both became very tired because we were extremely nervous. At a point, we both fell asleep in his bed. I dreamt that he and I were on a hill looking at the sunset and then… and then I woke up. I noticed Nonny left the room, probably to go downstairs. I decided to go downstairs too. "Hey Nonny". "Hello Oona. I made some breakfast for us". I looked at the table and It was filled with everything I liked to eat for breakfast. He even knew that of me, that's how close we are. But if it's about love, we act as if we don't know each other. I finished breakfast with him while talking a bit of what we could do today. "I'm going to the toilet". He said. When he said that, I remembered that moment at school where we were talking in the toilets after he had a sort of inconvenience. He said it was about Gil and Goby criticize his drawing, but I was barely convinced because it looked like he was going to say something more emotional and personal. He probably forgot that moment and that's why I'm gonna ask him what he wanted to say. "Are you talking to yourself?" Nonny was back at the table, it's now or never. "Nonny, you remember that moment at school when you got an inconvenience? I asked you what you got but you didn't really answer, can you tell it now?" Nonny looked shocked. "It was about my painting, Gil and Goby criticized it and I wasn't feeling good at the moment". "I think you are lying. When I asked you before they 'apologized' you sounded like you would say something very emotional and personal". Nonny stared at the ground. "We are best friends Nonny, you can tell me. Are you depressed? Do you have family problems? Tell me, trust me!" "It's not about trust". "What is it then?" "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to tell it now. And you too would be shocked. I think the best is to forget about that and that you go home". I was terribly shocked. But for once I had the guts to leave my shyness behind. "Nonny, what worse could happen? I will stay your best friend whatever you tell me". My words appeared to have hurt Nonny because he was looking down and was silent. "I'm sorry Nonny if that hurt you but I'm here to help! You understand that?" "Okay then, I'll tell you, but I have warned you".

Goby POV

I woke up with a beep in my ears. Oh god, the music was loud. I turned my eyes to my phone and started texting Deema. "Hey Deema, did you like it yesterday?" She immediately texted back: "Goby? Oh god my head. I probably liked It but I'm sure I drunk a bit and now I can't remember what happened yesterday". When I read that message, I felt like a potato that exploded in the microwave. If she can't remember anything, she also forgot that we kissed. Sigh, now I'm back at phase 1. "You sure you remember nothing, even the special and important things?" "Nope, I'm gonna leave you now cause my mom wants to go shopping, bye x". I felt sad now. I guess I just go down and start the journey. I wonder what Gil achieved yesterday.

Molly POV

"What a wonderful evening was that". I texted to Gil. After waiting for several minutes, he didn't answer. "Gil? Is everything okay?" I texted back. Then he texted back: "Hello Molly, this is the mother of Gil texting. My son who I said to not to drink came home very boozy. I let you know that he is punished for a week and that I took his phone. He will also not be leaving the house except for school. You will have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Goodbye". I didn't answer. For 1 minute I thought it was a joke but there were no spelling mistakes, which is unusual for Gil.

Cause we didn't had homework, I asked to everyone except for Gil to go to the park. They all agreed. When I got there, I was the first to arrive, so I decided to sit down. "Hey there Molly". It was Deema and Goby. "Hey there lovebirds". "What are you talking about Molly?" "She can't remember 'what happened'". Goby said on a low tone. "Annoying". "Hey, do you guys know what happened with Oona, I haven't seen her". Goby said talking about the party. "Gil said that she went home cause of headache". I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a message of Oona saying: "Hey Molly, me and Nonny can't come to the park, nothing special, bye". "Now look at this". I said while Goby and Deema were reading the message. "I know exactly what's going on there". Deema said with a smirking face. "C'mon Deema, you can't know that. We will ask them tomorrow". "Let's go take some ice cream over there!" We all went to the ice cream stand.

Nonny POV

The first time I had the chance to say it, I got saved by my friends interrupting it. The second time I was all alone and there was no way I could escape to that question. I've never seen Oona so persevering than now, usually she is shy. "I'm here to help Nonny, trust me". "I've warned you Oona. I lo…" My nerves dropped me at that moment and within a few seconds I ran to my room but before even entering it I fell unconscious. "NONNY!" I heard when I fell.

Oona POV

I can't believe it, he was so close of telling whatever he doesn't want me to know that he fell unconscious. "Nonny, wake up". I got my phone and called an ambulance. I also texted Molly to say we will not come to the park. I took Nonny's phone to search for his parents' numbers. His password was obviously his birthdate, so it was easy to get into his phone. I scrolled and saw my profile as nickname 'bae"'. I think I know what he wanted to say. For a moment I got waves of heat and happiness trough my body. It passed away and I quickly called his parents. 5 minutes later Nonny's parents were here and the ambulance was also there. "Nonny, oh no. What happened?" His mother was very worried. "I don't exactly know. He ran upstairs and fell unconscious. I think it were the nerves". "That's possible, he's a very sensitive boy. But it doesn't happen like that. Have you done something to him?" I started to explain the whole situation. Nonny went away with the ambulance, leaving me and his parents in the house. "Thank you for calling the ambulance directly". "No problem. He's my best friend". And maybe more soon! "Come visit him this week, the doctor said he would stay a couple of days". "I sure will, bye". They waved at me while I was taking my bike to go home.

A bit more suspense for this chapter, what will happen with Oona and Nonny? Is Gil gonna stay 1 week at home? Will the ice cream not be to prized? You can expect that in the next chapter. I already got a few ideas. I finished this one quickly because tomorrow I'm going on vacation for a week and then I've got school again. There will maybe be a time gap between this chapter and the next one but I'm trying my best. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Flies**

**preface**

Finally, I'm back from vacation. That means I can continue writing. This will be chapter 5, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

General POV

"That was nice ice cream, wasn't it?" "For sure, but it's pricey". The 3 friends walked in the park after eating their ice cream. "Hey, you guys wanna stay at my home sleeping?" "Sure, I'll ask it to my parent's directly". They all went home to ask their parents if they could stay at Molly's house. When Molly got home, she texted Gil who secretly retook his phone. "You really can't come?" Molly texted. "I'm afraid so. I can ask my parent's but don't forget I'm punished so the chance is slim". Gil went downstairs to ask his parents. "Mom, I suddenly remember that Molly had a sleepover tonight, can I go". Gil's parents looked at each other and laughed. "Oh son, you're so funny. We strictly said you can't go out for 1 week and this is the 1st day you ask us if you can. I'm sorry but you shouldn't have been drinking. But, for making us laugh like that I'm gonna give back your phone". Gil realizes he already got him back. "Uuh, no I don't need it, bye". Gil ran upstairs leaving his parents with some confused looks. "It's a big no, I'm sorry Molls. It's my own fault, bye x". Molly became sad when reading the message. "Sigh, I'll better text Oona and Nonny". Molly texted Oona who said yes and she also asked if she could ask Nonny to come because she's the only one who can really text with him. Nonny is against social media but if everyone does it, he follows. Oona received Molly's message while cycling to the hospital to visit Nonny and she didn't know what to say so she just said 'yes'. Oona was now at the reception of the hospital. "How can I help you, little girl?" (she's 15 not to forget) "I would like to visit Nonny Pirreccullo, he arrived today". "Ah, yes. You can visit him. Second floor, room 214". "Thank you". Oona took the elevator and found Nonny's room. "Okay Oona, you must be patient. You know he likes you, but I want him to say it in front of me but not today. I don't want him to pass out another time". Oona said to herself. She entered Nonny's room. "Hello? Who is it?" "Hi Nonny. You feel better?" Nonny looked stunned like before. "Hi Oona". He said with a shy voice. Normally he always has a book with him to hide from people if he doesn't want to talk to them, but now he can't. "I feel better, I had a euh, pass out. I didn't sleep enough that night, but I can leave the hospital in 1 hour". Nonny felt a little bit proud that he just said all of that. "That's great. Molly asked all of us for a sleepover, I had to ask you if you wanna come". "Oh, sure why not, I'll text my mom". Little by little the 2 talked and laughed with each other and suddenly a doctor came in to announce Nonny could leave the hospital. The 2 walked out still talking heading to Molly's house.

Molly POV

The guys can come at any moment now. It's definitely gonna be fun but it feels like something is missing. Gil… Sigh. A party without him is half as much fun. Whatever, there is the first person to come. "Hey Molly, thanks for coming". Deema and Goby said in unison. "Thank you, guys,". We all giggled. There are the others. "Hay Molly". "Hey guys". It were Oona and Nonny. "You feel better Nonny? I've heard that you went to the hospital, can you tell us why". Before Nonny could say anything, Oona said: "He passed out because he slept not enough". "Exactly!" Nonny said after. "That's a serious problem, but it's gonna be okay now". I said. "Are you guys coming, let's party!" Deema shouted to us. "I remind you that this is my house". "Sorry!" We all laughed. First, we just talked a bit in my chamber and then we decided to watch a film, a romantic one, chosen by Deema. Time past and the film was almost at its end. "Ooooh, what a beautiful end". Deema said dramatically while crying. I gave a look at Goby that said: 'take your chance!'. He understood that and he put his arm around Deema who looked at me satisfied. "No dirty things tonight you 2". Oona said? I never heard Oona said something like that. We all laughed from the joke and because it was unexpected. "That also counts for you 2". Goby said about Nonny and Oona. "I don't see what you are talking about". Nonny said on a normal tone with a little smile. We all laughed again, but I'm still sad Gil can't come. Hours past and we decided to play 'truth or dare'. It was midnight. "Your turn Molly, what do you choose?" "Dare". Everyone except me gathered at the other side of the room and whispered and giggled. They then came back and said: "It's nothing bad you need to do but if you fail… it can become tricky". "Bring it on". I said. "You have to text Gil and convince him to come now, if you fail, you will have to give him an unexpected kiss on the cheek tomorrow". Everybody giggled after Deema finished talking. "I'll try I guess". Everybody gathered around my phone to see me typing. I was quick enough to change Gils nickname from 'BAE crush' to just Gil. I then began texting.

Gil POV

What a hateful day, not because I'm punished or I had to stay on my room studying the whole day, but because I disappointed Molly and I can't be with her now. They are probably having lots of fun. Sigh let's go to sleep, it's already midnight. Hey a message from… Molly? I quickly got out of my sleep position to read it. "Hey Gil, everyone here is having fun but they all miss you, especially me. I know you're punished but your parents are probably sleeping now so if you can come now for 1 hour it would be really really nice of you. Hope you answer x". A wave of excitement got trough my body. I didn't even suppose that idea. In great excitement I ran quietly out of my apartment. I took a photo of Molly's doorway and send it to her. She immediately received it and I heard people talking from her room, I could barely hear it. "OMG, he made it! What are you waiting lovebird, go open for him and let's leave them there alone for some time". Deema said teasing Molly. Molly didn't respond and went downstairs. The door opened and I saw her in pajamas while I was wearing my summer jacket. "Gil…" "Molly…" "I didn't expected this, but I hoped for it". "I hoped for it too". "Come in, let's go to the others". I want to be alone with you I thought. "I stay 1 hour, not more". She nodded and went upstairs me following her. "GIL!" Everyone yelled. "Nice to see you". I was happy to see all of my friends. "So, what are we doing this hour?" "Truth or dare and it's your turn". Deema sail while laughing. The rest followed and I laughed too. "Okay then, let's start this. Make this hour count!" I put a timer on so it will beep when I must leave. Time past quickly and we were still playing truth or dare, it was my turn again. "Okay Gil, Truth or dare?" "Truth". They all gathered and started giggling and then they turned back with big smiles on their faces. I began to regret. "So, you chose truth. Tell me, on whom do you have a crush?" Molly hided behind Oona and Nonny while blushing a bit. "I I" "Yes?" "I like…" My phone started beeping, the hour is over. "I'm sorry I have to leave you all, I said I stay 1 hour, not more". "Oh, come on. Answer the question at least". I smiled at Molly in a seductive way which caused her to blush even more. I then turned around heading for the door. I expected her to run to me to give my jacket, but I realized I still had it on. I crossed the street now with feelings of regret. I might had to admit, but there was too much pressure from the rest. I ran up the stairs of my building and entered my home. I walked quietly in direction of my room but suddenly all the lights went on and I saw my 2 angry parents staring at me. "Gil Gordon! How dare you go to Molly while you're punished and in the middle of the night". "It was only 1 hour, and she asked for it". I stuttered. "To your room now! We will talk about it tomorrow". I went upstairs while my parents yelled a last thing at me. "You are punished for 3 weeks now Gil". I entered my room sighing, and I laid on my bed. I was about to cry until I realized, without Molly insisting to come, nothing would have happened. Molly is the fault of this. I was angry, sad and tired at time. The best mix of emotions.

I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a bit more time because of lack of inspiration. What do you think will happen next? I got some new ideas you might gonna like. bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Welcome back for chapter 6. How will Gil react to Molly when they meet at school? Will they stay befriend? You'll see now.

**Chapter 6**

General POV

School was starting soon, and all the guppies woke up. "Good morning Molly". Oona said waking up. "Hey Oona, is the rest awake?" "Yes, they will be here in a second". The guppies all came into Molly's kitchen for breakfast. Everyone except for Gil who was punished 'for one week' Molly thought chatting happily with her friends. "It's almost time to go to school mates". Molly said to all. They all went to the garage where their bikes were. "Is Gil cycling with us?" "Yes Deema, he always does". But when the 5 guppies went outside for already 5 minutes waiting for Gil, nobody came out of the apartment building. "Are you sure he'll come?" Goby said. "I texted him, but he didn't respond, this is pretty abnormal. I'll say we already went to school". The 5 guppies began cycling towards school. _I hope everything is alright with Gil._ Molly thought. When they arrived, they saw Gil on there usual 'hang' spot. "Hey Gil, why weren't you cycling with us? We do this all day." Molly said in here sweet voice. Gil's face became angry. "Do you not understand? I really don't want to see you now!" Molly looked shocked and remained quiet. "Because of your intrusive behavior to come to your home last night, my parents found out and gave me 2 extra weeks of punishment! You perfectly knew that I was punished! You just made it even worse for me! But you want to know? You made me so mad that I'll be glad not to see you for 3 weeks!" Gil stepped away towards the boy toilets. Molly was so shocked she didn't move. Tears were rolling of her cheeks, Gil hurt her extremely with his words. Deema and Oona ran towards her to recomfort her while the boys went searching for Gil. The 4 all knew they had to do something, this quarrel is something they've never seen before.

Deema and Oona were sitting a bit awkwardly next to Molly, they didn't know what to say. Is Gil right? Was his reaction overdone? They looked at each other with a face saying: Do something! Deema began. "Hey Molly, don't cry. He might be mad now but it will be over soon. You 2 are best friends". "He never talked to me like that before! I'm sure he meant every word he said! Because of my stupid fault, I lost my best friend and crush!" Deema and Oona looked back at each other. Then Oona started speaking. "Give him some time and then go to him to say you are very sorry of what you did and have a mature conversation of the situation". "Talking is not an option!" Molly said. "Don't worry, we will go to him to say you are sorry and that you wanna talk after school at the park". "Sure, the park! Now please go to him. I need to be alone". The 2 girls stepped away, heading towards the toilets were the boys were.

Nonny and Goby were standing behind Gil who was looking in the mirror. "My life is over! 3 f*cking weeks non-stop studying without going outside!" "It's not the end of the world Gil, you can always explain the situation to your parents and they might reduce your punishment". "You don't know my parents!" Gil turned around shouting at Goby. "I I'm sorry, I didn't meant to shout to you. You have to understand, I'm mad and I need to do something to become less mad". "In that case it is best you go talk to her". Nonny said. Nonny was right, always right so Gil couldn't argument and he simply nodded a bit to say: yeah sure, be quiet. On that moment Deema and Oona entered the room with their part of the situation. After the girls told everything they had, Gil said: "So she wanna talk? Okay then but not before school is over. I'm still mad and I hope she and you all will understand". Everybody nodded. The bell rang and they all went to class.

Molly recovered but as soon she saw Gil entering the class, she looked sad at him that says: I'm sorry. While Gil looked at her that says: Leave me alone. They were sitting next to each other. Gil said while looking straight towards him: "We'll talk after school". She nodded in respond. The whole day long they didn't said 1 word to each other. During lunch, the boys sat at 1 table and the girls at another. Still trying to convince and recomfort Gil and Molly. The end of the day came to an end. Molly became nervous while Gil was less mad than in the morning. The school bell rang and everybody prepared to go home. Molly ran in direction of Deema and Oona. "I have to go to the park to talk now, would you please secretly come with me? I would feel much better". The 2 nodded. Gil at the other hand asked his friends NOT to come with him. They agreed, but decided to go anyway. Gil was already gone when Molly went to her bike. Now she went to the park.

Molly POV

I'm extremely nervous. I hope everything he will not be too mad at me. It's true that I asked him to come several times and I knew what consequences it would give if he agreed to my proposition. The park is at sight and I can see his bike there. Far behind me I saw Oona and Deema who were accompanied by 2 other boys. I think it's Goby and Nonny. Anyways, I put my bike to the entrance and took a deep breath. I walked in the park and I saw some kids playing and an older adult on a bench. "Hi Molly". I heard from my right and I saw Gil standing there. I went slowly to him with my head facing the ground. "Hey Gil". I said on a low tone. We then stared at each other for a moment but then he decided to speak first. "Molly, honestly, you fucked me. It's your fault that I got 2 extra weeks of punishment. But it's not entirely your fault, if I was a bit smarter I would not risk having 2 extra weeks of 'imprisonment'". I interrupted him. "No it's my fault, I insisted so much you felt under pressure of that. It's just, I wanted all the guppies to come but you were missing and without you it's less fun". "You know why I took that risk?" I nodded no. "You asked me if I could come earlier that day but it was instantly refused by my parents. I felt sadness in your message and I felt bad too. When you asked me at midnight I didn't want to disappoint you another time. Good friends take risks for each other and I apologize for my angry behavior this morning". I almost started crying when suddenly he gave me a hug. After we hugged I said: "But we still have no solution for your 3 weeks". "Don't worry, I'll survive that. Even if it's hard". "But I won't, not seeing my best friend for 3 weeks after school is impossible". "Then I might have an idea". Gil said. "we both go to our parents and explain the situation. Then we all reunite to discuss about potentially splitting the 3 weeks in half for us both, if you don't want to do that, it's fine for me". "As you said, good friends take risks for each other, but they also help each other. I agree with your plan". He smiled and we hugged again. After that we went home explaining the situation and 1 hour later my parents, me, Gil and his parents gathered in Gils saloon. "So if I understand your proposition, you want to split Gil's punishment". Gils mom said. "Yes, I already explained why". I said in response. "Well I think everyone agrees with that?" All the parents nodded. "That's one problem solved then". Me and my parents exited the apartment and went back home. Now Gil and I both get 10 days of punishment but we can keep our phones, so that's even better. I have a good feeling going through my body. I'm glad Gil is not mad at me anymore. I hope I can confess in the future.

That's the end of chapter 6. Molly and Gil are now best friends again. In the next chapter(s), I will focus more on Goby and Deema because they didn't really had much attention until now. Hope you liked it and good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Finally back with chapter 7, this one will talk more about Goby and Deema. My exams are coming close and I need to begin studying. I had some time now to write an extra chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

General POV

Goby was on his way to school, alone. He looked frustrated. When Gil saw him like that, he immediately went to him to ask what's wrong. "Hey Goby, everything alright?" "No, Deema said that she couldn't accompany me today". Gil looked up a bit. "Oh, come on Goby. She might have a problem with her bike or something". "Then she certainly would have asked my help, like Molly did with you". "I proposed to help her, but I can understand your argument. It's hard to be in love Goby, the smallest thing your crush does for you is a blessing of God, but if she denies the smallest thing possible, you feel a disease forming inside you, and that's a terrible feeling I can tell". "I don't think you ever had the same feeling I have right now!". His voice angered while pointing to Deema and a boy talking. "Hey, I recognize that guy, that's Mike if I'm correct". Gil said. "Yeah and he met with Deema. I'm sure she went to school with him instead of me. Sigh". Goby looked down while taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Hey mate, I'm your best friend. I will help you as much as possible". Goby looked up with a little smile. "You really will?" "Yes, I will". "You were right! Friends really help each other!" Gil didn't knew that all the guppies were secretly present when he and Molly had a talk at the park. "Ah, yes. That's funny. So, you were present that day". Goby realized his mistake but he didn't matter since he found his wingman. The two walked to the class. "Since I'm punished my help is limited from this morning to when the school will end". "Ah, that's f*cking annoying! How many days are left?" "8 or 7, I don't really know, you might ask Molly, she got the same punishment as me if you listened what you probably did if I'm correct". Goby laughed while Gil was smirking, the 2 entered the class and quickly Goby looked to Deema. She wasn't present. Goby was a bit confused but then she entered the class while smiling to Goby who made him smile back and blush a bit.

It was noon and everybody stormed outside to eat. Goby approached the hang spot of the guppies but Deema was missing. He looked around and saw her sitting and laughing with Mike. Goby felt bad, again. He ran to Gil and took him away from the group: "Gil, you really need to help me! I can't support Deema hanging with him instead of me! What does he got more!" Gil looked over Goby's shoulder and saw Molly, Oona and Nonny looking at them in a weird way. He tried to do some facial expression but it didn't helped. He then looked to the right, were Deema and Mike were sitting. They were laughing. But then Gil got an idea. "Listen Goby, I'll text my mom that my bicycle chain broke and that you helped me with it at your home. What we actually will do at your home and I hope your parents aren't home, is make a list of EVERYTHING you and I know about Deema. You probably know a lot more than me hèhèhè". Goby nodded, still being annoyed by Gil's joke."I can trust you Gil, but it has to stay between us". Gil nodded. "Excuse me, what are you guys talking about". The 2 boys turned around and saw Molly. "Ah, Molly how ya doin?" Gil said awkwardly, taking distance from Molly's question. Gil was not good at lying, especially to Molly. "Very good, and my question?". Gil began sweating, Goby saw that and took action. "You know Molly, You and the girls have your own talks and secrets. Well, it's the same for me and Gil, we have our own secrets. All I can tell is that it's nothing for you to worry about". Molly turned back. Goby was good at talking and staying cool. The boys returned to their friends as if nothing happened. Gil looked worried at Goby and then Molly. He knew as everyone else that Molly will ask her question a second time and that Gil would break and tell everything. He also sworn not to tell it to anybody else. He had to find a strategy.

Goby POV

School ended and I and Gil went ASAP to my house. We arrived. "Ah, feels good to breathe free air". I rolled my eyes. He certainly was punished but he's most of the time at school, I can't call it 'free' but it's better than staying at home all day. We directly went to my bedroom. "So let's begin". I said. We took place at my bureau. "First thing. What are Deemas favorite activities?" "Well, she likes hanging with friends or looking for beautiful flowers. Oh, and she also likes buying ice cream". Gil pointed to me with a pencil. He only needed glasses and he could be a psychiatrist. "You might ask her if she wants to go eat an ice cream… with you… only you 2". "You could be a psychiatrist". I said randomly. "Uhm, okay. Thanks I guess?" I smiled. "Anyway, so you go eat an ice cream with her and please don't forget this: Pay for her! And after that you take a flower from your pocket that you bought before. This is the perfect thing!" I felt better after Gil talked to me. He's not good at talking but this time he really knew what to say. "Thanks for all this good stuff you just did for me". "No problem mate, we're best friends. And like I said and what you said, friends help each other". We laughed and then gave each other a 'male' hug. "This week-end you'll ask her and it has to work. I will not be able to be present cause of my punishment but I know you can do it". "Nah, I don't know man. I really need you to be near when it will happen". "come on, you can do it! I can't stand between you 2 when you take an ice cream or when you give her that f*cking flower!" "I'll do it if you do it too". "What do you mean?" "If I do what you said, we will do the same all over again but for you and Molly". Gil taught for a bit but accepted my offer. "Sure, I'll do that". Gil said."I still have phone access, text me this week-end when you'll ask her". "Okay". I said. Gil left my house and went home. I sat down at my bureau and stared, thinking about me and Deema, happy together. I hope it will work for this week-end.

It's 1 AM. I have difficulties with falling asleep, I'm too busy making possible scenarios of this week-end when I ask Deema to go take an ice cream. Suddenly I heard my phone. It was a message of Gil saying: "Hey mate, I know it's late but I need to say this before I forget it what I usually do or you do the opposite. If you ask Deema, don't do it via your phone. Go to her in real life. That's very important, trust me! Nighty night my dear ;)". I smiled at the end. Gil sometimes texts or say such things, it's sarcastically for sure but in some case, it's a bit weird. I answered with a comparable end. And now back to thinking. Me asking her, eating an ice cream on a bench looking at the lake with the sunset. Looking at each other with glittering eyes. We approach each other, close our eyes and then… and then I woke up. STUPID MYSELF! I was confused, apparently it's already day! I quickly jumped out my bed and prepared for school.

Deema POV

Another wonderful day! I taught while I opened the curtains to see the sun rise, shining all over the neighborhood. I looked at Goby's house. I'll go with him today. It can't be too obvious. Seriously, yesterday I wasn't even hanging with my friends. He might suspect something or worse! He becomes jealous. No, that's not Goby. He's more the type of guy who becomes sad and just deals with it. But for now, the plan works perfectly. I might tell someone about this plan, Oona and Molly know my crush on Goby but can I really trust them with this strategy. They might critize my plan for its harsh method. At some point I'll tell it. Now let's prepare for school, Friday, almost week-end, let's go. I took breakfast and went to my bike. "Bye mom". "Bye Deema". I went to Goby's house.

"Hey Goby, are you ready?" Goby looked out his window, looking a bit nervous but quickly hided that with a smile. "Ah, hey Deema. Yes I'm coming". After some waiting, Goby came out of his garage with his bike, ready to go. "I'm ready. Let's go". I said enthusiastically. "Because school is obligated". I laughed and we were going to school. We arrived. I put my bike away before Goby entered the bicycle racks, that was perfect. I'm sure he wants to say important to me, the whole ride he didn't spoke very much and looked like he was thinking. I know it's a harsh strategy but it'll be worth it. I saw him coming to me before taking a deep breath. "Deema, can i?" He didn't finished his sentence or I ran past him in direction of Mike. Mike helped me once with physics, I know him… half. But now I'm 'using' him for my strategy, he also doesn't know about it. And I'm not worrying about him falling in love with me because I know he likes someone else. I went to him and we walked away.

Goby POV

I can't believe it! F*cking world! I was ready to ask her but she immediately ignored me and went to that Mike. Sigh, I better tell this to Gil. I hope he didn't tell what we've done yesterday to Molly, that could be horrible! I saw my friends at their place, they saw me coming and waved already. I had to hide my mix of emotions until I can get Gil away from the others. "Hey Goby, everything alright?" "Yeah, why not?" "Because we heard you scream 'F*cking world'". They said in unison, except for Gil who exactly knew what was going on, and you could see it on his face. "Oh nothing, I hurt my toe because of a stone". "Okay then, but remember. We are your friends, you can tell us anything" Molly said. I looked at Gil with a bit of annoyance and he looked shyly back. I sighed. "Okay, I guess everyone knows about 'my problem' hmm? And how did everyone know it? Because of mister Gordon who couldn't shut his mouth and resist miss Gentilla's seductive persuasion! Come on Gil! I trusted you! Can't you f*cking be silent about something for ones. And you Molly, why do you need to know everything that Gil said. You are obsessed about him or what!?" Molly looked offended but blushed a bit and then said: "How dare you Goby, I know I wasn't supposed to be that curious but you would do the same, and all of you too". Molly looked around us but we watched her with faces saying: No you're the only one doing that! "And Goby, yes we all know your problem but we are also your friends. We will all help you, trust me!" by myself I taught: I am done with hearing the sentence 'we are your friends' or 'friends help and take risks for each other'. Molly was kind of right, they can all help me now but if more people know, the more it is obvious. I'll have to deal with the situation now and go on. "Okay, I apologize for what I said because there is no point shouting at each other now. I preferred another kind of situation than this but I'll deal with it". Everyone looked happy at me now. I felt happy too, but my problem with Deema wasn't fixed. "I'll say the same I said to Gil yesterday and I hope I will not have to do it again tomorrow to other people. Can I all trust you NOT telling my 'problem' to anyone else?" Everyone nodded. "I will officially stop reading books if I dare it to tell it to anyone else". Nonny said randomly. Everyone laughed, we walked into class.

This chapter was a bit longer than the others (except for chapter 3). I think this chapter will be worse than the others, I hadn't got very good ideas for Goby and Deema and the situation is harder to understand. I hope it will be more clearly in the next chapter. You also must understand that I'm more a fan of MollyXGil. I got a good idea for the next chapter and after that I'll be focusing more on the others. I hope you enjoyed. Good bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hello and welcome back for chapter 8. Because my exams approach, I haven't much time to write stories, but I found a solution so I can write more chapters in a shorter time. I'll be writing chapters just before going to bed. Don't worry about my sleep routine, I have it under control. Like chapter 7, chapter 8 will be written in the evening, and it'll talk about Deema and Goby specifically. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

General POV

"Guys, if you wanna help, it's best not to do it at school. Is everyone available after school?" Goby said to all his friends. "You forgot that I and Gil have a punishment? Or do you propose something?" "You can just say your bicycle chain broke and you came to my house for reparations". "I can't do that twice! I already said that to my mother yesterday and she was barely convinced". "But Gil, I have a plan and you have a major role in it". Goby tried to convince his friend but Gil was not very sure. "Okay Goby, my bicycle chain broke another time. Credibility, 1%. Chance of extra punishments, 150%. But for my birthday I want that newest fps PC game". "Deal!" Goby and Gil made an high five at that moment. "Aaawh, friends really take risks for each other". Oona said. Molly looked at her with a sharp look, she thought it was a joke and reference to Molly's and Gil's discussion. From another side, Goby also looked at Oona as if he was about to commit a murder. Gil quickly calmed down the 2 when the bell rang.

School's over, Molly and Gil called their parent's saying their bicycle chains broke and that Goby would repair them. Molly had a quick response and it was ok. Gil on the other hand had a angry response from his mother saying that she will purchase another bike. Gil was happy with that response because he had that bike for the last 4 years. The 5 all went to Gobys house. "My parents aren't home, go upstairs to my bedroom, you all know the way?" Everyone reunited at the same table in Gobys bedroom. They all looked to Goby who began explaining the plan. "Okay folks, this is the plan. Gil, you have the most important and risky role. If you fail, it's completely over so you better listen attentively instead of teasing Molly, for god sake stop!" Gil didn't say anything and looked at Goby. "Okay good. You have to become close friends with Mike. Begin tomorrow, during chemistry class. I heard we will do an experiment in pairs. If I'm correct, you are sitting next to him so you'll do it with him. Use that opportunity to socialize with him. Do everything you can, he has to like you!" Goby began to shout as if he gave the start signal for a world revolution. "Okay, and when I'm good friends with him, what do I do after?" "I'll tell you all when the time comes". "And we? Do we have to help?" Molly said. "When you 2 girls are with Deema, try to get information about how she likes that Mike or whatever else, I need to know everything". The girls nodded. Goby turned to Nonny. "Nonny, you're the smart guy. Can you collect information via social media about Mike, or maybe go take a quick look in his files and online conversations, hmmm?" Nonny nodded with an intelligent smirk. "I sure can, don't worry. If you ever need some quick 'information' about a specific person, I can help you". Nonny has always been the smart guy from the group. With them all hitting an older age, they started using social media, but Nonny uses it a bit different than the others. He chats very seldom but developed advanced hacking knowledge. He often practices that on 'people' who had a problem with him, he'll never 'hack' an innocent person except for this time but normally he would publish some of the private stuff from the 'persons' who had a problem with him to give them a punishment. Now, he will only be taking a quick look for interesting information for his friend. "Thanks man, but one question: Do your victims notice it was you?" "I'm quite a 'professional' compared to others of my age and also people from our age are not the smartest with social media. But if you want a direct answer, since I started no one ever suspected me, even you all!" The group looked shocked. Did Nonny looked in their private files? "Hahaha, I was laughing. You never bullied me so why would I do that. No no, you can trust me!" everybody laughed, it was unusual for Nonny to make that kind of joke, or just jokes in general.

Gil POV

Another wonderful day, except for school and the punishment. So this day is pretty sh*t. anyways I'll start with the morning routine, if I'm correct, 6 days left and then I will be free.

Molly is already waiting, and I'm feeling ready for the plan of Goby. "Heeey Molly!" I was a bit overexcited in my words but also in my actions. Before I realized it, I had hugged Molly for 10 seconds. "Gggily, you're choking me, if you don't mind". I realized and stopped hugging her. "Oh, I'm sorry Molly, I'm a bit excited for the plan you know? Helping my friend by making a friend to know more about a friend and then make everyone happy!" Molly looked at me if I just said an ancient Greek quote. "Gilly , have you drunk?" I looked a bit weird. "No, how do you mean? Because I'm energetic, I always have been like this!" "I heard stories about people starting to drink a lot of alcohol because they couldn't get what they wanted, and you want freedom". I looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, you are probably right, girls are always right pffff". She giggled. "Now let's go to school I guess". "Yeah, I guess". We began cycling to school while talking about how this adventure could end.

We arrived at school and I saw Goby and Nonny talking, when they saw us coming, they came straight to us. "Hey guys, ready Gil?" "He certainly is, he can show it in the form of a hug or as a suffocation". Molly giggled, Goby laughed, he got the situation directly while I tried to ignore them and head over to Nonny, but I couldn't hide me blushing. "And you Nonny, did you got some 'information' already?" "Nothing special for the moment, I'll keep searching after school". "Good, good. Sigh, come on you 2, stop laughing. If you know me I can get a little bit overexcited sometimes and there is nothing wrong with it". "That's what she said Gil". Nonny said surprisingly out of nowhere. The 3 laughed even harder and I too started to laugh. "Nonny, I've never seen this side of you before, you got a hidden sense of humor in you". The bell rang and we all went to class. We started with chemistry, I don't like much classes but chemistry has always been interesting. But no time for interest, I need to focus on my 'mission'. When I saw Mike while approaching my seat, I felt like an undercover agent. I looked at Goby with a serious look. Everyone became silent when the teacher entered. "Hello class, today you'll do a experiment. What happens when sodium reacts with water. You'll all work in pairs, come take your stuff for the experiment". Everyone started moving to the lockers to take their lab coats and the stuff for the experiment. I then looked to Mike next to me. He had brown and long hair who covered his right eye. He's pretty tall and he got a friendly look, so everything should go alright. I decided to start the conversation. "Hey, I'm sure we saw each other sometimes at school but not that much since we only share chemistry. I'm Gil, you probably knew that but it's just to remind you". I held out my hand towards him. "Haha, I'm sure we did, I'm Mike and you also probably knew that". He took my hand and we shook hands. I had a good first impression of him, I think it'll not be too hard to befriend him. "So, let's start with the experiment shall we?" He said. "I'll go take the water and sodium". I proposed. We both went to an opposite direction. I ran to Goby who also was taking his stuff to tell him the good start. "Really, I hope he's not faking". "No, I'm sure his fair, don't worry. This will be a piece of cake!" Goby ran away smiling. I went back with all the stuff. I noticed he took his and my lab coat. "I brought yours as well". He said. "Thanks man, to be honest… I really like you already". It was a bit risky to say but he smiled and looked fine. "No problem, I like you too already". "Hey you're sitting with someone at lunch?" "No, we can sit together if you want". "Oh, that's good. I need you to tell a story when I was younger, it's hilarious". We both talked and laughed. We both felled friendship. I got him in my pocket. When he went to the toilets for a moment, I sneaked to Goby to tell the situation. "And anything new?" "Sure it is, I'll be sitting with him for lunch so tell Molly and Oona to keep Deema with them". "I'll pass the message". I ran back to my place, still no Mike, that's good. The teacher passed and I quickly began to do things. When he stopped in front of me, I accidently dropped a piece of sodium in colored water. BANG. The measuring cup completely exploded, with all the luck of the world, the teacher nor me were hit by the explosion. The only thing was that my face and his were covered with pink stuff from the explosion. Also my hair was completely pink from the front, not the back. The teacher was bold but his mustache was also pink. Even more luck for me, the teacher knew I loved chemistry and it was the only lesson were I was attentive. "Uhm Gil, it's good for this time but you might had to listen to me. Only little amounts of sodium, you just put a whole block into the water. I know that you know that sodium explodes at contact with water. Actually this was pretty impressive and funny. I haven't seen this in a long time. Go wash yourself now". "Thank you mister". Everyone laughed at me but I had to laugh to while running to the toilets. I could wash all the stuff from my face but my hair had absorbed the pink color and now I had half blue and half pink hair. I had to laugh but if my parent's saw that… I put the hood of my hoodie on and entered the class again. I saw Mike laughing at me in a friendly way. "Oh god Gil haha, your hair. It's pink! I really wanted to see your face at the moment of the explosion". "If you were there, you too would probably be covered in pink stuff". We laughed and I thought by myself: I got this dude in my pocket.

This is the end of chapter 8, hope you liked it. Exams in 2 weeks but I'll still be writing and uploading chapters so don't worry. Gil made a good new friend, Mike! What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? I know it and you might like it! Good bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Time for chapter 9. This will be the last or the second last about GobyxDeema, don't worry I have plenty of ideas for the other 4. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

General POV

Time for lunch, before going to the cafeteria, Gil and Goby went to an hall to talk about the situation. "I got him in my pocket dude, what do we do next?" "Okay, next step: Go ask him about what classes he likes and hates. Ask him about his points, if he got low points for a subject, you tell him that you know a lot about that subject and that you want to help him". "But I'm not good at all classes, what if he says math or something?" "You just say you're good at it, the important is that you ask him to go to his home to help him with that subject, but you'll try to get him into an 'interesting' conversation about… you know who". "Don't tell me more, I need to know what he thinks about Deema". "Exactly! Now go eat with him, he's waiting!" Gil ran in direction of the table were Mike was sitting. They greeted each other. "So that fun story you wanted to tell me? Is it worth it?" "Of course, so it all began when I was 7". Gil started to tell his story, luckily for him, Mike liked it. Goby was now with Molly, Oona and Nonny in the hall. He was explaining the plan but he had to be quick. "Okay, Molly, Oona, listen closely. Deema just entered the toilets, I want you 2 to wait for her. When she comes out, you take all her attention. In any case you let her go away. After a bit of time, euh yeah, you know…" "Ask what she thinks about Goby". Nonny said instead of Goby. Goby had trouble with saying that because it was pretty delicate. "Got it". The girls ran away, leaving Nonny and Goby alone. "Thanks, you need to understand that this is not easy for me. Until now I had no problems telling the plan to all of you but now I had difficulties". "I understand it, that's why I took action". "Anyways… Do you think the same might happen for Gil and Molly or Oona and… you?" "I… I hope not. I'm a bit afraid of that. I haven't tell you yet but… First, can I trust you?" Goby nodded, looking attentively. "Remember the sleepover at Molly's house. Molly asked why I went to the hospital, you might heard it". "I did". "So, Oona said in my place that I hadn't slept enough that night and that I passed out". "Okay". "Well, it isn't actually true. It's a long story but I'll tell it in a shorter version. Oona went to my house to sleep because she didn't liked the party. The morning after, she asked me what I wanted to say at school when I ran to the toilets, remember? She said I wanted to say something more personal and emotional, when I wanted to admit, you guys all ran into the room asking what happened. Then Gil and you saved me by inventing an excuse, the ugly painting. She asked the same question that morning. When I wanted to admit a second time, my nerves dropped and I fell unconscious". "Wow, dude, you had to tell that earlier. That's brutal. And I was thinking that I was the only one suffering, but you suffered even worse". "Yeah, but that's the past now". "But she still didn't had your answer, she will certainly ask you an third time". "I know, that's why I'm worried". "I'm gonna help you, and the others too!" "No no no, I… I prefer it stays between the boys. It's for personal reasons that I don't want any girls implicated". "I understand, but what if I told you: Those 'girls' are your best friends too, they sure are different to us but… you know?" "Thanks for trying to convince me, but my answer stays no". "Alright then". "I'm getting hungry, let's go take some food". "Let's go".

Molly POV

"Deema takes her time to… yeah". "Yeah". We were already waiting 5 minutes but finally we saw Deema. "Remember, overexcitement and enthusiastic". "Got it". "Hey Deema, you wanna eat with us? Of course you do. Come with us outside, there's a bench free". "Okay girls!" I looked at Oona with an amazed smile. She was doing a great job and Deema has fallen in the trap. We installed ourselves on the bench and we began talking, like the plan. I began smoothly. "Ah, I wonder were the boys are?" "We could go look for them". Deema said. "No no no, I just wondered. Now we are girls among each other. Let's use this opportunity to 'talk' you know?" This was a hard one. It became silent for a bit until Oona said: "So… how is it with the boys?" Deema didn't react even if she had to. "Hèhè… yeah it's going alright, still thinking I like him as a friend but yeah". Molly responded. "Same with me. And you Deema?" Deema looked up surprised but she did enter the conversation. "You know, don't tell this to the boys but, I found myself someone else". "You mean? Someone else instead of Goby?" "Yes, I know it might be weird for you to hear that but, Goby is just a good friend". "You don't mean it? You even said you had a crush on him at the beginning of the school year. Don't you see he likes you too?" "I changed my mind, Mike is much more attractive". "Come on Deema. You can't do that. Do you know how heartbreaking that is for Goby. You are irresponsible for his feelings". "I know, but…" Deema stopped her sentence and looked down, small tears were forming. "I think Goby doesn't like me anymore. I need a man in my life, so I went to Mike". I looked at Oona. "How do you know he doesn't like you anymore?" Oona responded. "I feel it! But it's okay now, I found someone else. Now can you please leave me alone, I need it badly". We didn't say anything and walked away. "Well that part of the plan failed, hopefully Gil got better luck". "But what do we tell him now?" "Nothing is lost if… if Mike doesn't feel the same way as Deema. We could then tell him the whole story and convince him to help us". Oona explicated. "Yeah, that could work. But we don't tell anything to Goby about this before we can confirm Mikes feelings towards Deema. They have to be pure amicable". Suddenly I saw the boys running to us. "Girls listen to this. I'll go to Mikes house this week-end to help him with math, but in these circumstances I'll be able to ask him about Deema. Let's hope he sees her as a normal friend. And you, what did you got?" I looked to Oona and quickly said: "Nothing actually, she was very vague and didn't want to tell about it". "Hmm, okay then. Deemas feelings are not so important for the plan, we need to know what Mike thinks about Deema". We all went to class after the bell rang.

Gil POV

It's week-end and my punishment is finally over. In the afternoon I'll go to Mikes house to 'help' him with math. "You are free now Gil, please don't make it happen again". "Yes mom. Also I'm going to a friend now so bye". "Sigh, yes now you can. Be at home for diner!" "Yes mom, by mom". I ran down to the garage to take my bike. I saw Moll at the other side of the road. "Hey Molly!" "Hey Gilly! The punishment is over huh? Are you going outside too?" "Yes for the 'plan' you know! And you?" "I'm going to shop with the girls. I haven't got new shoes in 2 weeks!" "I hope that's a joke! Anyway, bye! I love you". Because of the traffic, she couldn't hear that last thing. We both went in opposite directions. Mikes house was not too far away. I had to leave the city first and find his neighborhood. With his indications, I followed the right way. Finally I entered it, it was more dark and dirty. The ambiance was a bit terrifying, but when I saw his house it looked ok. I knocked at the door and Mike opened. "Hey Gil, come in!" "Nice house". "Thanks, take of your shoes and let's go to my room, my parents aren't home". "Okay cool". We both went upstairs but then I saw a girl from our age. "Gil, let me present you my sister, Sandra". "Hello". I said normally. "Hay". She said. "I might have seen you at school. Is it possible". "Yes it is, we are in the same school, but we don't share any classes". "Okay". The situation became awkward and I and Mike decided to advance. When I entered Mikes room I could see his creepy sister looking through the door ajar. She gives me shivers. "Thanks for coming by the way, my parents are very severe when it's about school grades". "Oh, mine are very strict about alcohol consumption!" "Haha, what?" "2 weeks ago, there was a party. I had drunk and my parents punished me". "Oh that's bad". "Yeah, but today my punishment took end. Were you there too?" "Yes I remember. I was". I decided to get information as quick as possible so I said: "A party, music, alcohol? Did you get any girls?" Mike looked a bit shocked and became shy. "Not really at the party but some days after… I don't know if I can tell you". I thought by myself: again people who don't know if they can tell it or not. "You can tell me, I'm your friend!" "Yes so, out of nowhere, a girl named Deema came to me. Day after day we became closer friends but now… I'm stuck". "Why?" "Well, I don't know if I'm in love or not. It's hard to tell". "Yeah, I know that feeling. I had it once and I made the choice to take distance, it worked pretty well". "I don't know what to do, I'm afraid to make the wrong choice". "Can I trust you with a very complicated and delicate story?" "Euh, okay?" I started to tell the whole situation of Goby to Mike. I finished. "That's very intense. I… I almost broke someone's feelings". "you don't know if you're in love or not so if you wanna help my friend, you should make the same choice as me". Mike thought for a bit and then responded: "Okay I'll do it, you're a friend and the friends of my friends are my friends". "Haha, good choice". "Now that we are talking about it, with whom did you have the same feelings as me?" Oh no, I can't tell that! If I tell it was with his sister 2 years ago… I don't know how he would react. I looked on my watch and it was almost time for diner. "I'm extremely sorry Mike but we have been talking for hours and I had to be at home for diner… and it's almost diner for me". "I understand it, I'll lead you". We ran down the hallway. I saw the door ajar shut quickly when we ran past. I thought by myself: How did I got the idea to go with someone like her? Anyways, I put on my shoes while greeting Mike. The door closed and I sighed. I walked out of the neighborhood. I received an text message from my mom: "Hey Gil, your father and I are going to a restaurant tonight, you know the secret spot of the keys. There is a pizza in the freezer. We'll be home tonight, bye xxx." Even better! I began cycling calmly towards home. It was already pretty dark when I entered the suburban of the city. In the distance, I think I saw Molly with another dude. I approached them slowly. When I saw them, I recognized the other guy. I was shocked and afraid. I and Molly are in a dangerous situation!

Sandra POV

I'll take revenge on you Gil, for dumping me!

Oh no! What will happen in the next chapter? I'm sorry, I'm not the best at cliffhangers but I hope you'll like it. Make sure to check out all the other chapters and the new ones coming. Good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Chapter 10, here you go. This chapter could become… very interesting, if you have read the previous one. Here it come!

**Chapter 10**

General POV

It was dark in the streets of the city. No people on the sidewalks, except for Molly, Gil and… that dude he saw on the party, but he couldn't remember his name. Gil turned to the nearest bystreet to hide his bike and himself. There were enough bystreets so nothing to worry. Gil sneaked quietly to the 2. Because of the dark, he could easily approach them. Now he was hiding behind trash cans 3 meters from them so he could hear them talking. "No! it's no! you can't force me to do those things! Stop stalking me!" "You got guts little girl. Looks like I need to take you with me by force". The dude approached Molly slowly. Gil's heart began beating faster and he began sweating a bit. "Stop! Don't you know you can't force someone to love you!?" "You don't need to love me, I only need 'satisfaction'". He pulled a knife out of his pocket, making Molly to breath intensively. "Please, why do you do this?!" "I need you". "I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE". Molly began screaming and crying. "Don't shout or it could end bad for you". Gil had to take action now. In a fraction of a second, he ran past the trash cans and stomped the lower leg of the dude who screamed of the pain. He almost fell down but turned around and hit Gil's cheek with the knife. Gil fell to the ground thinking it would be over. Gil looked around and now recognized the dude. It was Liam (of course)! Liam went down to Gil and whispered: "I've got no time for your crap now boyfriend! Your time will come and she'll be mine!" Liam gave Gil a last kick on his head and then ran away. Gil was still conscious but everything hurt, he could barely get up. But then, in the blurry distance, he saw a figure with pink hair coming to him. "Molly!" he said with all of his remaining force. "No Gil! What have I done! Okay no time for that, I'll bring you home". Gil got up assisted by Molly. "My parents aren't home. And they never answer to my messages hèhè". Gil said in a laughing way. "I have no time to laugh. Have you seen yourself? It's my fault! Now let's move". The 2 started moving slowly to Molly's home. "My parents aren't home either but I can help you". The 2 struggled a bit more but finally they reached Molly's home. They entered quickly. Gil felt very weak. He got hit several times and he lost some blood. The wound was deep. He fell down on the doormat. "Come on Gil, only a couple of meters left and then I promise you, it'll all be alright". the 2 went on. With the help of Molly, Gil sat down on a chair of the table, Molly left him there while she ran to the bathroom to take the first aid kit. Molly knew what to do and took everything needed. She then ran down back to Gil who looked a bit better already. He could look around but was still looking weak. "I got everything Gilly, don't worry. Please forgive me, I brought you into this condition". Gil made some weird noises that didn't mean anything. "I'm gonna apply disinfectant on your cheek, it may sting a bit". Molly applied it and put a temporary dressing on it so it would stop bleeding. Gil was so exhausted he fell asleep. "I don't know if you can forgive me for this, but I want you to know I'm sorry". Molly whispered in his ear. She then gave him a little kiss on the wounded cheek. "I'm not gonna leave you". Molly sighed. She sat down comfortably next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

1 hour past. Molly could have called her parents or Gil's but she didn't want to disturb them on their romantic evening. But then Gil woke up, he looked already better after this power nap. "Gil! Finally!" Molly jumped out of her chair and hugged her best friend. "Molly! You're alright!" "Yes I am, but you're not. I… I'm extremely sorry, you are in this condition by my fault". "It's okay. If I wasn't there, I… I can't imagine what he would have done with you". "Me neither". The 2 laughed a bit. "But why have you done that? Haven't you seen how dangerous he is?" "You might hate me for saying this but I can't find other words to describe. Friends take risks for each other, good friends take big risks for each other and best friends will take the biggest risks possible for each other". While saying that, Gil caressed Molly's arm. Molly remained silent. "I can't thank you enough. I'll do everything in exchange, even risking my life for yours". "I think you already did that today!" Molly said laughing. "I'll do it a second time, and a third one and…" "Gil, you are the best friend ever but…" Molly interrupted him. "But what?" "I… I don't know". "You can tell me Molly or do I have to guess it?" Molly looked surprised. "Wh… What do you think? No you can't think the same". Molly blushed and Gil got a smile on his face. "Molly, we've been friends since pre-school, but it changed the last years. I wanted to hide 'that' but my friends said I was obvious about it. Molly, you're the best person in my life and I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you so I'll ask you: Do you want to share 1 live together?" Molly formed tears of happiness rolling down her cheek. She looked up and answered: "You guessed it. Since we grew older and understood the true meaning of life, I couldn't stop thinking about you. My friends too said I was very obvious about hiding my love for you. If you want an answer, it's a yes!" The 2 approached each other slowly and then they kissed. The 2 finally admitted and were the happiest guppies on earth.

Shortest chapter ever, but I could hardly put the sequel of the story after this. I think it was also the most emotional chapter. I wanted to take a quick pause in the DeemaxGoby chapters but it turned in the confession of Molly and Gil. The next chapter will just be the sequel of Deema and Goby. After that I'll have some attention to Nonny and Oona. The following important events will follow each other quickly. This story is not over, but when It will, I got some ideas for other Bubble Guppies stories. I'm not gonna tell more about it only that it'll be totally different to this one. This story is more of how the guppies could have been in their teen ages. Anyway, hope you liked it and good bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Chapter 11 already. We'll continue the story about Deema and Goby. Ive got my last exam this monday so I hope i can write more chapters in the holidays. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Deema POV

Sunday morning. the first thing I did when I woke up is look at my phone, like the usual teen. My attention fell on a message of Molly saying: "Very exciting news! Can we see each other ASAP today?" I agreed and began thinking of what it could be, but I couldn't find anything. I received another message from Molly saying: "Oona agreed too. At the park in 1 hour?" It was morning but I agreed anyway. It's better than studying even when the exams are coming closer. I started the morning routine and prepared to meet my excited friend.

"Hey Deema, finally!" Molly said when I arrived at the entrance of the park. I greeted her and waved at Oona who was behind her. "So what's the exiting news? You know I'm curious so even with this cold weather today I came for you". "Haha yes, they said there will be snow next week. Let's go in the park and I'll tell you both". We all went inside the park, Molly hopped in front of us still looking exited. I turned to Oona. "What happened with her?" I whispered. "No idea, but she looks happy so… I think what she will tell us is no big deal". "Yeah probably that. We all had that one's". "Hey guys, take a seat on this bench and I'll tell you". Molly pointed to a bench who was wet of the ice from this night. Oona and I took place while Molly looked at us with a big smile on her face. "I think it's going to be more important than what we thought. She looks at us if she is going to say she's pregnant". I whispered to Oona again. "So, what's so important Molly?" Oona said. "First, you want the short or the long version?" before Oona could react, I answered: "Short version". "Okay, but I'm sure after hearing the short version, you're going to ask for the long one so…" "Yes of course! We will even remember it for our whole lives". I said ironically. "Gil and I are officially in a relationship". Molly said normally. Oona and I were paralyzed, looking at Molly. Molly didn't say anything after that, she's just looking forward. The only thing I heard was the wind in the trees, who had no leaves. Without moving my head, I looked at Oona with facial expressions explaining her that she had to do something. But she was doing the same back. It looked very stupid, me and Oona moving our eyes looking at each other and then back to Molly with our mouths open. Molly didn't want to look. I rolled my eyes in Oona's direction saying: Fine, I'll do it. "That's not what I expected, but I sure am happy for you Molly". I said while standing up and rubbing her arm. "What did you expected then?" "Oh, nothing actually. No I am… I had no idea what to expect". "Hmm, I understand your reaction, I had the same one when he confessed". (this is obviously not true, just to break the ice) "So, no you can tell the long version I guess? I really wanna know it". "Okay, well it all started…" Molly talked for a long time. When she was ready, we went to a place to buy some lunch.

Molly POV

"They got good food here". Oona said. We were taking lunch in a restaurant. Deema and Oona now know the story what happened yesterday. It was the most horrible and best day of my life. But I'm not done with Deema, Goby still counts on us. "And Deema, how is it going with Mike?" "Bwah, when I text him he's less interested and he gives me shorter answers. He also takes his time to answer, I always need to wait an hour or more". "Oh no, that's bad. What are you gonna do now?" "Well, I don't know. I had feelings for him but these recent events took them away. I'm not sad about that because I was in that phase were you didn't actually knew if you were in love or not". Mike had exact the same I thought, Gil said that yesterday, oh yesterday! I smiled. "You think it's funny?" Deema looked at me. "Oh no, I thought about something. Hey but now you aren't interested in Mike anymore, why don't you turn back to Goby?" "Yeah, he's always there to help you and he's your best friend". Oona added. "That's the problem, he's my best friend, sigh". "That's a good thing Deema! I had it with Gil yesterday and now we're a couple!" Deema thought for a bit. "You're right but… I don't know it's hard for me!" "I understand, I had luck or bad luck with the events of yesterday. You might need to wait for special events and take advantage of it to confess". "I'm not gonna wait for an event or something, I want to make it quick". "Do you even want it Deema? You didn't say it clearly". Oona said. Deema looked down, only silence was present. Oona looked at me worried thinking she had said something bad but Deema reacted. "Yes I want it! Now you both know that so I can tell the big secret behind Mike". Deema explained her strategy with Mike, Oona and I were a bit shocked but laughed at it. "Anyways, how do you wanna confess the best?" "I'd like him to confess instead of me going to him". I understand Deemas choice, but she still doesn't know we also work with Goby, I think it's best she doesn't know. "Our turn Deema! Since you hang out with Mike, Goby asked us all to help him with gathering information about Mike and you". I looked mad and shocked to Oona, but then I face palmed. We couldn't go back. "Did I say something wrong Molly?" "We can't go back Oona, sigh. Tell her the rest now". Deema was a bit lost but continued listening to Oona who explained their situation. "Okay, Deema. Promise us to NOT tell this to the rest, Goby would kill us". "Okay". "But now we got a very happy conclusion. You and Goby both asked help for your strategies". "Yeah? What's the conclusion then Oona?" "You both love and don't want to lose each other". "That's true". I added. "Really? I… I'm so happy right now. Well I would like to confess as quick as possible now. Can I count on you 2 to support me?" We both nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye and thanks for everything!" Deema said going in the opposite direction. "No problem, see ya tomorrow!" I said back. "I must admit, she made the right choice". "All the way. Molly? Are you still mad at me for telling Deema we secretly helped Goby?" "No it's okay Oona. I think Deema didn't got it entirely". We both laughed while walking home. "I'm excited for tomorrow". "Me too". I said back. "If Deema doesn't f*ck it up, they will be a happy couple". "Like I and Gil". "Yes. Why do you repeat it?" "Oona, and you? You don't wanna have a boyfriend?" Oona looked shyly away. "Uhm, it could be nice, but I'm not in need". I looked at her raising an eyebrow. Under pressure she panicked. "Okay yes I might really wanna have one, but who?" "Nonny! Look at me and Gil, best friends and now a couple. This will might happen to Deema and Goby in the coming days. Why not you and Nonny?" "Well yes but I already know". "What do you mean?" "I know he loves me, I think". Oona began telling the story when she checked Nonny's phone to call his parents and saw her nickname as 'bae'. "Wow, that's solid evidence. Go and tell him". "I can't, I and him are too shy". She then explained the moment she asked him the delicate question again that she tried to ask back at the begin of school and what happened after. "Yeah, I think the only solution for now is that you 2 both get more self confidence". She nodded. "I'm stuck with that Molly, but for now I don't wanna spend attention to it… until Goby and Deema's problems are over you know?" "You're the best you know? Moving those feelings away for your friends but you also have to think about yourself". "I know, I'll make time for that don't worry!" we laughed, hugged out and both went home.

Goby POV (same time as the girls talked)

"Weird time that Gil wants to speak us". Nonny said standing next to me. It was morning and cold. "It sounded important when he called me, he might found interesting information about Mike? By the way, did you find anything?" "I hadn't got much times, I have to study for the exams but I successfully entered his private social media accounts. I took a quick look but the only thing that I remember is that he likes dogs". "Haha that's good, Deema is more for the cats". We then saw Gil arriving. "Hey Gil, finally. You're always late". "Not true but ok, it's very important. I've got 2 things to tell, I'll say them quick so don't be too surprised. First, I and Molly are a couple and second, I told Mike the whole situation and he wants you and Deema to be a happy couple too! Isn't it great?" "I don't know how to react. Euh, congrats for you and F*CK YEAH Mike's d*mn great". "You got all your chances with Deema now Goby, why not make it quick?" "You're right, I'll tell her tomorrow if possible!" Gil and Nonny looked happy in my direction. I turned to Nonny. "Sigh, Nonny. I can read on your face that you too want a girlfriend, and that girlfriend is Oona. I know I know, it's hard to admit, especially if you're shy. But remember 1 thing: If you want us to help we will do it. I was almost scared of the story you told me". Nonny looked up. "I know Goby, and I'll put every effort into it but promise me 1 thing: Be a couple with Deema and I might try to become 1 with Oona if she wants". Gil clapped in his hands first slowly and then faster. "This speech… So emotional and inspiriting. I'll help you until the end Nonny!" We all united for a 'male' hug. "You want to make a plan Goby?" Gil said. "No. I'll do it all alone and without preparations!" "Your choice, I'll support you from the back". We laughed and all went back home.

Can you feel the end of GobyxDeema chapters, can you? The next chapter will be the last I promise and then I'll write some chapters about Nonny and Oona. After that I could make some more chapters with Sandra, Liam or Mike in them or an totally other story that I mentioned before. Anyways, I'll hope you liked it. Review the chapters if you liked it or disliked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Good bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Finally chapter 12. I'm sorry for the long wait but now my exams are finally over so that means vacation! I hope I'll write more now that I've got the time but my Christmas holidays are filled with activities. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

General POV

All the Guppies were at school, in 2 divided groups. At one side, you got Goby and the boys and at the other side, you got Deema and the girls. The groups weren't looking to each other. Oona, Molly, Gil and Nonny were all trying to convince Goby and Deema to do the thing they promised to do, but there self-confidence went down when they saw each other. And now they are too shy to go talk to each other. "You promised Goby! It has to happen one day or another". "I know, but not now". "Think about what Nonny, the most silent guy in the universe will do if you simply go talk with her". Gil said getting annoyed at his friend. "Actually, I'll only do it if he's a couple with Deema Gil". Nonny added. Gil and Nonny turned their back to Goby and Gil said: "I know, but he such as me want you to do that so if I say he only needs to talk to Deema, there is more chance he'll do f*cking something besides sitting on his fat *ss!" Nonny was a bit silent but he agreed. They turned back to Goby. "You'll have to do it gentlemen, If you don't, you'll disappoint us all". "OKAY! I'll do it, after school. I'll bring her to the park and sh*t!" "Finally!" Gil said laughingly. They all started to laugh like always.

Let's turn to the other group. Deema was very nervous. Oona and Molly were standing in front of her like Gil and Nonny did with Goby. "Come on girl! You promised it, you are only thinking about him and you know he loves you back, what are you waiting for? The events you were talking about?" "Yes". Deema said looking down. "You know Deema, you too can create events, why not give it a try?" Oona said on a lower tone, and it actually worked. "Sigh, I'll talk with him after school, but I only do it for you 2… and mostly for myself". They all laughed and went to their classes. "But for now, I'll just stare at him!" Deema said laughing. School ended very fast and again Goby was unconfident. "Goby! You are not gonna start your drama again!" Gil said. "I can't help it Gil! I'm not the best at these things". "Goby, you are nervous because we, the whole school is here. Go to her and just tell her that you want to go to the park or something". Nonny said wisely. Goby looked up and agreed, but he was still 'sh*tting in his pants' like Gil would say. "Ok, I'll go but you 2 just stay here and go home". Goby walked away. "I'm not gonna miss that, you come with me Nonny?" Gil said. "No, I'm sorry Gil but we have our first exam tomorrow". Nonny said. "And you might prepare for it too". "Yes yes, I know. But it's gonna be easy, I'm an expert in chemistry". "We have math tomorrow…" Gil looked nervous and laughed nervously. "Yeah, exactly". "You know Gil, don't f*ck it up". Nonny walked away. Gil was standing for a moment and then ran in direction of Goby.

Deema in her case was pretty confident and was walking out of the school building with her friends. "Jeez, it's cold outside". Deema said complaining about the weather. "But soon enough you'll have a Goby to keep you warm". Molly said teasing Deema. "While you are talking about that, I don't wanna be rude or something but I'd like if you 2 don't come with me". Oona nodded and Molly was looking a bit shocked but didn't argue. "Okay, yeah. Oona, what are you gonna do this afternoon? Wanna do something?" Molly said changing the subject. "I'm gonna study, I'm sorry but math is just so much". Oona responded with. "I understand it. I'll see you 2 tomorrow". Molly said. The group said goodbye and ran in different directions. "Oh Deema, I don't wanna miss this moment". Molly said to herself. She ran in Deemas direction without getting seen. Someone suddenly tapped on her shoulder, it was Gil. "Hello beautiful lady, don't wanna miss that moment too huh?" Gil said with a seducing smile. Molly smiled back in the same way but swapped back to sneak mode. "Get down quick, if they see us…" the 2 were hiding behind a wall looking at Deema and Goby who were talking. "It looks awkward". Molly whispered. "I agree with you, oh they are moving". Gil responded. Deema and Goby were walking out of the school without saying anything. Molly and Gil followed them to the park. "That must have been Gobys idea, I recommended that to him. What a romantic place". Gil said looking in the sky with a smile. "Yeah, the park is indeed a more romantic place than a dark suburban street". Molly said while poking Gil. "Stop, you know I can't support pocking or tickling". Molly continued while laughing. "Stop hahaha, think about the mission hahaha". Gil said who fell on the frozen grass. "I just got a new mission objective. It says I have to neutralize you!" Molly said laughing. Gil crawled away and stood up again. "Freedom!" He shouted. "Not for long!" Molly shouted who began running in Gils direction. Molly chased after Gil. At some point, Gil ran into the park, luckily Deema and Goby didn't saw that one. Molly entered the park too and saw an exhausted Gil standing next to a tree. Molly ran to him and realized that Goby and Deema still existed. "Gil, quick we must hide somewhere. You forgot about Deema and Goby or something?" "Wh, what? No you started tickling me but whatever, you're right. There behind that bench and trash can we can hide". Gil said pointing to it. The 2 made their way there. "Search for them Gil, I don't see them". The 2 looked around but didn't saw Deema and Goby. "Where are they, we were only distracted for 3,4 minutes". Molly stayed silent and continued looking around. Suddenly an unknown hand tapped on Gils shoulder. "Not now Molly, we need to locate you know who". "Huh, what are you talking about?" "You tapped on my shoulder didn't you?" They were still looking around. "No, I didn't". "Wait who?" Gil turned around and saw Goby and Deema looking at them. "Molly?" Gil said stuttering a bit. "Yes Gilly? What's the problem?" "Turn around". Molly looked around her and was as shocked as Gil. Deema said. "Ow come on guys, you look at us if we were serial killers". The 2 stood up from there hiding position. "How? We were super sneaky, Molly a bit less than me but how?" "First, we know you 2 good enough. Second, some minutes ago, we heard a really female scream and we directly thought it was you Molly". Molly started laughing intensively and Gil looked away in shame. "Hahaha, you're wrong! It was Gil! Hahaha!" Everybody laughed except for Gil who looked a annoyed. "Okay its good, y'all laughed enough now". The group stopped laughing. "And… tell us. Was all our efforts worthwhile?" Gil said. "Certainly, we can't thank you enough for all the efforts from the beginning of this adventure to now". Goby said. "So… you are something now if you know what I mean?" Molly said smiling. "You can say that. We're something". Deema responded. Everybody looked very happy, not the usual joking and stuff. They were seriously looking happy for each other. "Now, Don't mind me but I wanna know everything in detail, how it went, who asked first?" Molly said diligently. "we'll tell you if you buy us a hot drink over there". Deema said while pointing to a coffee shop. "Okay, let's go then". They all walked away.

The 4 Guppies sat at a table drinking some hot drinks. Deema was explaining how everything went with Goby to Molly and Gil. This will be a throwback from Deemas perspective. "So it began at school when we apparently both had the same idea: go talk to each other. It was very awkward in the beginning but then Goby proposed to go to the park. When we arrived at the park I was nervous as f*ck. We were both standing in front of each other on the grass. We were silent. After a minute or longer I couldn't hold my laugh and I began smiling. This made Goby smile back. We both laughed awkwardly. Goby then said: "Why is it so complicated?" I responded with: "I really have no idea". He then approached me and said: "A little while ago, you said to me 'not a bad start'(back in chapter 2). What did you mean with that?" I laughed even more awkwardly and then said: "What do you think?" We approached each other and then…" "And then it's getting a bit too personal and we'll tell them the sequel in 10 or 20 years". Goby said interrupting Deema. "Okay okay, but 20 years? Isn't that a bit long if you know what I mean?" Deema said to Goby. "I understand what you mean and I hope we'll still be happy together". Goby said softly. "aawh I love you so much Goby". Deema and Goby smoothly kissed. Molly turned to Gil. "And will we be happy together in 20 years Gilly?" "I hope so, I'll do everything to make it possible". The 4 were happily doing their 'affaires'. "I feel something is missing". Gil said after the 'affaire'. "What do you mean?" Molly said. "We are the Bubble Guppies, but we miss 2 core members, Oona and Nonny. We can all agree that they have the same feelings for each other as we have". Everyone nodded. "That's gonna be our next mission: Make them 'something' too". Gil said while everyone was listening. Everyone agreed enthusiastically.

What a happy ending to end the year with, or you are watching this after new year, or maybe in April 2025, who knows? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the holidays. I hope I can make chapter 13 in 1 week. For now, you need to be patient. Good bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Chapter 13. I might have been unclear about what you can expect for this chapter. With the end of the chapters focused around Deema and Goby, it's now the turn of Nonny and Oona. Let's begin and enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

General POV

2 weeks have past. The Guppies finished their final exam and all together exited the school. "What ya gonna do this afternoon you all?" Oona asked. "Goby and I are going to my house watching some series and recovering from the exams haha". Deema answered. "I'm gonna purchase a hot drink with Molly". Gil said. "Okay, I see…" Oona said awkwardly, regretting asking it. "How about you 2? Aren't you gonna do something… together?" Deema said playfully. Nonny looked questioningly at Goby. Did Goby talk about what Nonny said to him to the others? Yes he did! But Nonny doesn't know that. Goby looked back in a comforting way but Nonny looked a bit pissed. Goby became nervous and tried to hide in the conversation, unfortunately for him, he says really bizarre things when stressed. "Yeah, you 2, together, hèhè. Don't need to become too personal, euhm… Oh! You can go euh, share food! Hot food, yeah with the cold weather and…" Goby got interrupted by the others. Normally, Goby was good at staying cool and calm, but now he totally flipped. Gil was the only one to laugh a bit. "Share food, Goby? That sounds like communism to me but ok!" Gil said stereotypically. Everyone looked at him with a look of: 'Dude, why?'. Nonny was looking even more pissed and angry but in his own way. He was looking like: 'Good job dude, you had 1 job'. Molly made a wink to Oona. Oona agreed, took a deep breath and: "That could be fun actually". Nonny looked shocked and a bit impressed. "You want to?" Oona added. "Euhm, I'm sorry Oona I I… I got some math to do. Yeah you remember that math problem with potatoes? Exactly! Need to finish that one hèhè". "Nonny, the math exam was 1 week ago". Gil said. "Oh yeah true but I I mean in practice. My euhm… uncle has potatoes to plant and he asked me so yeah… I'm sorry, another time maybe?" Nonny ran away, leaving the whole group behind. "Planting potatoes? It's winter". Molly said. "Planting potatoes? That sounds pretty communist to me". Gil said ironically. "Shut up with your communist jokes Gil, you'll probably not even succeed the history exam and I'm sure you don't know what true communism is". Deema said. I've studied a lot for that. So I'm making someone pissed with my jokes? Are you a little bit communist Deema hmmm? By the way communism is all about sharing. Voila, there you got the definition". Gil said. Everyone face palmed and went in different directions. "Wait Molly! I'm coming with you remember?"

2 weeks later, the school organized an excursion for the class of the Guppies. They will visit a skyscraper and watch the whole town from the top of it. The class of the Guppies were visiting the building for 2 hours. "This is very boring; I hope the view is better". Molly said, the other agreed. After some time, their teacher said they would stay for lunch on the highest floor. They could buy things from the cafeteria there. Nonny was on the roof looking down the city. Gil and Molly were standing at the other side. "Look that's our street and there is your house". Gil said to Molly. "And your apartment. This is beautiful Gilly". Molly said. She put her head on Gils shoulder while looking around. Oona approached Nonny from behind. "Nonny?" "Yes Oona? What's the matter?" "I… It's hard to tell but… I can't hold it any longer. I love you Nonny!" Nonny looked shocked and didn't know how to answer. He remained silent. "You are not even happy? You don't like me is that it?" Oona said with sadness. "I I… Oona, I'm not ready…" tears were forming on Oonas cheeks. Oona walked to the edge of the roof, looked down and… "No Oona don't!" Nonny screamed while running towards her. But it was too late. Nonny woke up from his nightmare. "Jesus, this is horrible. I must do something; I need to mentally prepare. I don't wanna end like the Nonny in my dream, alone…

Goby POV

Today I'm gonna do nothing, just stay in bed. This idea was wiped away when I heard my phone. It was a message of Nonny, he asked if he could talk to me this afternoon. I agreed. He also texted that I had to ask Gil.

"O boy, what is Nonny gonna tell us today?" Gil said. "He may finally understand Quantum mechanics, I don't know". There he arrived. "Hey Nonny, how is it going?" "Bad as f*ck". He responded. "Okay, then you'll probably tell us. That's the reason why you called us". "Correct, I'll immediately begin". Nonny told us his nightmare and how much he doesn't want that to happen. "One hell of a story Nonny, I'm sorry for you". Gil said. "Thanks, but what I need is a mental preparation". "We'll help you with that Nonny I promise". I responded. "Thanks". "Now, let's begin". Gil said. "You know, you must act emotionally and take it easy, and then hit at the good moment. Also talk about how good friends you are and remember her the best moments you had with her in the past". "You mean, I must admit like you did?" "Exactly!" "Okay, I'll think about it, and you Goby? Anything to say?" "I think you better just go to her on the most random moment and admit all. She'd be completely overwhelmed by emotions. But I think that you don't need to take an example of us. Gil could admit because of the circumstances, same for me. And Molly, Deema and Oona are all different and will react differently. Or we could also ask the girls for help, they might know more of Oona. It's hard I know it, but for now you need to prepare mentally. What I mean by that is that you must be ready at any moment in case she asks you about that subject. Don't let your nerves drop and look her straight in the eyes and most importantly: tell her the truth at that moment. I'm 99,9% she likes you like you like her, trust me". "Yes yes, are you done Goby?" Gil said. "Shut up Gil". We looked at Nonny now. "I'm sure I'll find a way, for now how do I prepare mentally?" "Watch some videos on the internet". Gil said. "Don't listen to him, I'll help you with it". We all looked happy and after some hanging and talking, we all went home.

Gil POV

"I'm gonna catch you!" I said. "No, you're not haha". Molly said. Molly was at my house when we saw a big pile of snow forming outside and we decided to go to the park. I was chasing her now because she took 1 of my gloves. "I'm faster than you". "Not the case now!" I kept running and finally had her. We fell on the ground and rolled ourselves in the snow. I was still struggling with taking my glove back. "If you don't give my glove back, you'll not be able to watch series at my home later. And not watching series means the other things too huh?" "Okay here have it". Molly said laughing. "Now, you're in a bad position, and I need a revenge to take. You like Tickling?" "No, please no!" she screamed while I tickled her. She couldn't escape so I stopped after some while. "Finally, I can't stand up, I spend all my energy to laughing". "I'll drag you home". I said. "Funny". She said. "I lost a glove, can you search for it Gilly? It's probably over there". "Why would I not do it for my Molly?" I began searching for her glove who probably fell of when we fell in the snow. I saw it in the snow, strangely all the snow around it was mostly gone. I took the glove and underneath it there was a small note. It said: "You'll regret everything!" I was shocked and confused. I ran back to Molly who was standing up. "Here is your glove, and I found this note underneath it, is it from you?" "What does it say? You'll regret everything!? What? I haven't done that". "I'm sure you didn't, all the snow around your glove was partially gone in the shape of a circle, somebody put it under it. But who?" "I have not idea Gilly, but it's getting late and cold. Can I still stay at your home? We can watch series together". "I hoped you were going to ask that, that note shocked me a bit and I need some… détente hmm?" We walked side by side to my house. I suddenly remembered. That note could be Sandra. If that's the case, she's after me and she is a crazy person. The note's writing is still visible, I might need to compare it with something Sandra wrote down. But I'm not gonna tell this to Molly for now, she too would be shocked…

Is Sandra coming back in the next chapters? Probably. I'll try to combine Sandra's entry with NonnyxOona affairs. Tensions might rise in the future. This chapter was also finished on 1st of January 2020. I hope you liked it and I'll be writing more in 2020. Goodbye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Welcome back for chapter 14! Things will happen with Sandra this chapter as I promised, but things you might not expect. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Oona POV

Vacation is great, and we still got 1 week left! I can do whatever I want, don't need to study, hang out with my friends… except for Nonny. He got a cold and don't wanna make me sick. But I don't really believe that, just after he flipped out yesterday. For 1 time I took initiative and proposed him to go drink something, but he freaked out and ran away. That really hurts my feelings but I still love him. He probably thought I was going to ask the same question a third time. But it's still hard for me to ask him anything at that subject, even when I have proof that he loves me and that I love him back. I don't have the guts to ask him, and he would pass out again, probably. I need to find a solution for me and for him. "Sweetheart, come take breakfast or you'll be late for the dance club. Don't forget to close the house, me and your dad are going to the town this day. There are crazy sales going on now". "Yes mom". True, talking to myself about my crush isn't gonna bring me anywhere.

Everything ready for the dance. I began walking. I wasn't even out of my neighborhood or I saw a girl from my age. She had a problem to her leg or something, she was faltering. Oh no, she fell on the ground. I ran in her direction to help her. "Hey you're okay?" I asked. "Ough, no. my leg hurts. I slipped on the slippery footpad". She said. "Can I help you?" I proposed her while stretching my hand in her direction. She took it and said. "Yes please, but you look like you're going somewhere. Is it important?" She said. "No, I will skip the dance club today, I'm not in the mood". I responded with. "Oh, so it looks like I slipped at the good moment!" She said. We both laughed. I helped her to my house. We entered it and I took our jackets. "I'll put them away, you can go on the sofa over there". "I hope I don't slip!" She said. "Haha, the floor is not wet here". The girl went to the sofa while I put her jacket coat rack. I sat across her. "Where does it hurt? Can you point where?" I said. "There". She responded. I went to the bathroom to take some ointment. Time past when I gave the ointment and a bandage. "Here you go, you need to rest now. Not for long, just 1 week". I said. "Thanks for all your help. You need to become a doctor later, I'm sure you'd do it fine". She said. "Haha, yeah I'd like to become something in the medical sector". "In that 1 week I need to rest, we can hang together and learn each other better. What do you say, new friend?" I was happy with that. I thought she'd just leave and I'd never see her again. "Sounds fun, I'm in. I'm Oona and you?" "My name is Sandra".

In the week that past, I and Sandra hanged out every day. I found a new good friend. I'm sure the Guppies will like them. Something strange when I'm around with her is that I feel comfortable and I can say everything I want, she understands it. It's also easier to talk to her than to Molly and Deema, it's a bit weird. For the past days, I lost the stress of thinking about Nonny, and I think I'd talk with her about that, she might understand. Meanwhile I was on my way to her house, I took my time. "Hey Oona come in!" She said spontaneously. I entered her house and we went to her room. On our way, we faced a guy, probably her brother. I recognized him, it was Mike? I knew him because of the whole DeemaxGoby operation, but he didn't know who I was so I had to do the same. "Ah Mike, let me present you Oona. She's from our school too". Sandra said standing between us. "Hi, nice to meet you". I said. "Nice to meet you too". "Now, let's go to my room girl, you comin?" We entered Sandra's room and began talking. We began talking more and more about the subject of having relations and crushed, and for 1 time it went fine. I didn't felled awkward and she too was at ease. "Sandra, you know I have a crush?" "Tell me Oona". "Well, his name is Nonny and I know him since preschool. We are best friends but since some months, if we dare it to talk about you know what subject, we both feel extremely awkward and shy. I have proofs that he loves me and I love him back but I just can't tell him. I don't have the guts". I looked down at the last sentence I pronounced. "I'm sure you'll form a relationship, you have a good position". Sandra said hugging me a little bit. "Yeah but it's hard". "You know… I had a dramatic story a few years back, don't get surprised but I know 1 of your friends Gil". I looked surprised. "Don't look like that. Sorry, I know he's a good friend of you but… he hurt me so hard". Now I looked shocked. What has Gil done? "What has he done? That's weird because I know him as a good friend who got sense of humor and is funny". "Let me continue. I had contact with him several years ago, we became closer and closer. Finally he confessed and I was the happiest person in the world. I don't know what happened but… He took distance from me and began flirting with other girls". Sandra formed small tears. I felt bad for her. Why did Gil did that? I don't even know. "I know Gil now has a relationship with one of your other friends, Molly? Right? Well, I want you to warn her about what Gil did to me, but I'd prefer it to stay incognito. I can't tell her myself, I'm too afraid to get hurt by Gil. I know this story's rough to hear, especially when you're a good friend of the main antagonist but… I had to tell it to someone. I couldn't support the mental weight of that and finally someone listened from the beginning to the end". Sandra formed more tears rolling over her cheeks. I was indeed shocked about that story. I don't know what Gil did back in the days but that doesn't matter much, he hurt Sandra. But Gil is one of my best friends since preschool and I know Sandra for only 1 week now. But she sounded honest. "I'm gonna warn Molly don't worry, but Gil still is 1 of my best friends so I'll see what I do with him. For now, come her girl". I grabbed Sandra and we hugged out. "I'm not gonna leave you in tears, I promise". I whispered in her ear.

Wait what? 1 of the main protagonists of the story is going to side with the antagonist? I hope you liked this small but correct chapter. More will come soon. School just started so i'll not have that much time to write. There was a time gap until now because I had lack of motivation and it's not over so chapter 15 will come much later. I decided to make smaller chapters for special events in the story like chapter 10 but not always like in chapter 12. Hope you liked it, did I just said that twice? Never mind, goodbye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Time flies**

**Preface**

It took a long time but here you go, chapter 15. Sorry for the long wait but I didn't had the mood and inspiration. Also I promised myself to work more for school so that explains the time gap. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

General POV

School started again, vacation is over. All the guppies reunited on the playground to talk about the previous events. Tensions, treason, manipulation and much more. How could such a chaos happen in just 1 week? But together they'll find a solution and bring back peace… But what exactly happened?

"What are you telling me Oona? It makes no sense. Gil never did something wrong. I'm can't wish better with him. But why do you ask me something like that out of nowhere? Come on speak!" Molly looked at Oona in a weird way. "So I met a girl named Sandra a little time ago and apparently she had some kind of personal relation with Gil, she didn't tell if it was serious or not but she told me that she got hurt… by Gil". "I don't know her, and I don't know about Gil's affairs but that's the past. That's rough to hear from you, did you ask in what way Gil hurt her?" "uhm, half. She said she became closer and closer and that Gil confessed but shortly after that he began flirting with other girls. That's all she told". "You had to ask for more information, it's about one of your best friends and my boyfriend. You know Gil for years and that Sandra for maximum 2 weeks. You know Gil isn't like that. we're a couple for almost 1 month and I never suspected him of that things. Do you trust her more than your good friend? Tell me". Molly raised her voice a bit. "No don't think that, it's just that when she told everything, tears formed on her cheeks and she sounded sincere. You know, she is afraid that Gil does the same to you". "He will not Oona, have I told you that some days ago, Gil found a little note underneath my glove who was in the center of a circle in the snow? The note said: "You'll regret everything!" I don't know but it's possible that Sandra put it there, she might want revenge on Gil for the things he did". Oona looked offended. "Sandra is not like that, she cried after she told everything". "People can fake a lot of things these days Oona, trust me, I have a bad feeling about this story". We both stayed silent for a moment. "The only thing to do now is go and ask Gil about it, I'm sure he knows more about it". Oona said. "If you really want that… I'm sure he's innocent". Molly said. The 2 friends got up from the bench and began walking in direction of Gil's apartment. Coincidentally, Gil was home alone. The 2 girls knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Gil answered. "It's Molly and Oona". The girls said. "Wait a moment, I need to do 3 things first". "What could he potentially have done?" Oona said smirking. "You really think that?" Soon after, Gil opened the door. "Hey girls, come in. Sorry that it took that long". The 3 sat down in the couches. "What can I do for you 2?" Gil said. "Do you know a certain Sandra?" Molly said. Gil rose from his seat. "Noooooo? Okay yes I knew a Sandra but that was a couple of years back. I'm innocent Molly, you have to trust me!" "Wait what? No Gil, don't panic, I don't suspect you of cheating on me, we just have a really bizarre affaire around that person, and you are part of the story". Gil sat down and listened to the whole story of Oona. "Yes a couple years back in the days I was very close with that Sandra but I can assure you that I never ever confessed to her, I wanted to but I went to a school party that evening and forgot about her, apparently she disliked that". "But she told something else…" Oona said. "Come on Oona! You got brainwashed by her. I'm in the best position to tell the truth. Trust me for ones d*mnit!" "I agree with Gil Oona, but for now we can't really advance. You must gather more information, can I trust you Oona?" Oona nodded. "I promise it, but it's getting late now, I'm going home. Bye everyone". Oona left. "Can I stay Gilly? You might need some detente after that stupid story". "I'm sorry Molly, I've got some things to do". "Are you really gonna wank again? You just did it!" Molly said. "What, no. But how do you...? No you don't get it, my exam grades weren't that great so I need to study from time to time during the vacation". "Okay Gilly, hehe…, I'll see you tomorrow?" "Good idea, bye Molly". We kissed and hugged it out.

Molly POV

Back home, finally. This story begins to look weird. I hope Gil doesn't cheat, probably not. That Sandra better stays away. My phone was shaking, it was Deema. "Hey Molly, you better check this. I'm worried". She texted. She sent a photo with… I was extremely shocked. I sat down on my bed and looked at it again. It was a photo from the park, with Gil and Oona kissing. I can't trust Gil anymore. Why did he do that. Am I not perfect for him? Tears were forming in my eyes. Deema texted again. "I'm sorry to show you this but, I received this photo from an unknown number". I texted back. "But why? And who? I don't understand it". "Me neither. It looks like this unknown user sent it to everyone, I receive messages from all my schoolmates about that". "I don't receive anything at all Deema. Not even the photo". "Nobody wants to ask what you think about it, so they ask it to me". "Can you come at my home quick now? I need a friends presence". Deema agreed. 10 minutes later she knocked at my door. "Hey girl, I'm sorry for all this". We both went to my sleeping room. I began telling her the story with Sandra and Oona and Gil who were involved. "No, I don't think Oona and Gil would do that. They don't match, and why would he break your heart?" "I don't know Deema, what I find strange, is that Oona nor Gil texted me or you". "Let me inspect the photo, I'm not sure about it". Deema looked at the photo on her phone attentively. She looked up excited. "Look Molly. in the bottom left corner." I looked. "It's just grass". "But it doesn't fit, I suspect this to be Photoshop". "You think that? So all hope isn't lost". "I know how we can prove it. I'm sure Nonny will help us. He's brilliant with these things". "But his heart will probably be broken when he sees the photo". "We just tell him the story and ask him to help us prove it is photo shopped". I nodded. Deema texted Nonny who agreed. "Let's go now".

"Oh hello girls, come in". Nonny said. "I'm sure you received 'the photo' too?" Deema said. "Yes, and I've found some interesting things already". We walked to Nonny's room and sat down next to him on his computer. "You were correct Deema, it is Photoshop. It wasn't very hard for me to see, this is amateur work. The author tried to hide the logo of the photo shop program with a picture of grass. I recently installed a program  
that allows me to see the date when the photo was taken. You might think it's impossible but with this program, it's too difficult to explain". "But why would we need the date of when the photo was taken". I replied. "Well, you see the park, right? But there's grass and it looks more summer than winter. With my program I can see if the photo was really taken or it's a copy from the internet". "Go for it then". Deema said. Nonny activated his program. 10 seconds after the program announces a big error. "What does that mean Nonny?" I asked. "That means this photo was never taken. It's a copy from the internet so it's pure Photoshop". I was relieved. "But… Oona and Gil on the photo?" Nonny turned back to the monitor. "I can scan the photo and spot all the marks of Photoshop". I looked at Deema while waiting. "It's a real stalker. She searched for every possible photo of Oona and Gil so she could put them together and make it look like they kiss. I'm happy to announce you that this is a fake photo". I shined happiness. I took my friends and we hugged for a moment. "But nobody knows the truth, can you do something about it Nonny?" I asked. He began thinking. "I'll edit the photo to mark every photo shopped spot and send it back to everybody who got the previous one. I'll put a message underneath it with all the information you want me to put in". "Okay that's fine and well but how can you know who got the photo?" Deema responded. "I've got once again a program to spot all the destinations of the similar photo, I'll simply send our copy to the same ones". "You're amazing Nonny! All those programs, you're the smartest guy I know". I responded enthusiastically. "Do you also have a program that calculates the chance that your boyfriend cheats on you?" Deema said playfully. We all laughed. "That already exist Deema, it's called a lie detector". Deema was confused but realizes afterwards and laughed with us. "We might need to buy one, in case of emergency hahaha". We stopped laughing and Nonny said: "What would the reaction of Gil and Oona be if they also received the photo?" "I don't think they got them, they didn't text us. I'm sure Sandra is behind this but Oona will probably not believe us. You know her". I said. "Can't we prove that she is behind this?" Deema asked. "I'm afraid we can't. The sender of the photo used a fake number, or she uses an virtual protection shield that nobody can penetrate, not even myself". "It doesn't matter. She will probably try again and then we will have her. Telling everyone that she is the author is useless now, we haven't got good evidence". "At least the other guppies will believe us". I said.

This is the first time that I don't really know what to put at the bottom. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to have more time to write more chapters. I'm sorry for the time gap but I explained it earlier: school. My grades are getting better now so maybe I will write more chapters to this story. I've also got a little lack in inspiration so that's also liable. I can't promise anything or a specific date for the next chapter. anyway, goodbye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

After a long time of waiting, here you have it, chapter 16. 2 things. First, I'm sorry for the very big time gap and this time it wasn't school. I just sort of lost interest in writing and a lack of inspiration. Second, the government of my country (Belgium) decided to close the schools because of the coronavirus. This left me with more free time. I sure have some tasks for school but a lot more of free time. And I became a bit bored after 2 weeks of confinement and thought about fanfiction again. I became motivated again and with this motivation I bring for you the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

General POV

Sandra's move didn't work that long. Nonny's program sent a message to everyone who got Sandras picture. You could say the situation was kind of under control. But the 6 Guppies reunited to talk about the whole situation. "Okay, okay… I believe you all that Sandra is the bad guy in this story". Oona said to begin. "Finally". Gil shouted. "Let's begin with finding a plan". Molly said. "A plan for what?" Deema said. "A plan to stop Sandra's coups and a plan to counter a possible move of her". Molly said calmly. "Okay, share your ideas I guess". Gil said skeptically. This had quite an impact on the atmosphere, everyone became silent. Nobody knew what to say or propose. After some minutes of thinking Gil himself stood up and said: "Nonny, in what slide do I have to look for the cookies?" Nonny pointed towards a slide in the kitchen and Gil went to it. "I taught he had an idea, not so". Goby said to Deema. Gil came back with his mouth full. "Mmmh, delicious. I recognize the taste from somewhere but I can't remember". After another moment of silence with Gil eating cookies, he stood up again and said: "I remember!" "Remember what?" Deema asked. "The taste of the cookies!" Gil responded with. "Nobody cares, we need a solution against Sandra. Not cookies!" Deema said back. "When I was at Mikes house for the whole 'MikexDeemaxGoby' affair, he gave me a cookie with the same taste as this one". Gil told this being a little overexcited. Everyone remained silent and cringed a bit. Gil noticed that. "Ow come on. The cookie is not gonna help us but maybe Mike". Everyone understood it now and did the typical 'aaaaah'. Gil did it too in a sarcastic way as response. "But he might be at his sisters side". Oona said. "Don't be skeptical Oona, we can at least try". Gil said. The guppies now began discussing a plan to stop Sandra via Mike.

1 hour past and de Guppies repeated the plan for one last time. "So I will contact Mike and ask him if he wants to hang out. I'll then bring him to my home and you will all wait there, my parents are quasi never home so don't worry about that. We will then confront him with all the evidence we have and try to get him at our side". Everyone nodded towards Gil. "One thing we didn't discuss yet. When will we do that? When is everyone available?" Gil said. Everyone looked at each other. "We'll discuss that later, I need to go home". Deema said. Everybody agreed and they all went home. Deema, Goby and Oona just left. Molly is waiting for Gil. Gil and Nonny are standing next to each other in the door entrance. "Don't worry Nonny, after this whole f*cked up story is over, I'll help you with Oona. You have to know that I'll never touch her, even less when a stupid kid is spreading false photos of me and her kissing". Gil said. "I hope so, I can barely think properly when she's around. I really suffer from this internal feeling, you know what I mean Gil?" Gil nodded with a smile which made Nonny smile too. "Gil are you coming?" Molly shouted. "Yes Molly! Girls these days". Gil said to Nonny while walking away. "Goddamnit, my chain fell of my bike, don't worry it'll only take 2 minutes Molly". Molly went to Nonny instead of seeing Gil struggle. "Gil is clumsy sometimes". Molly said laughing. "Yea…" Nonny said a bit uncomfortable. "You know, before this whole affair with Sandra and things, Deema and I talked with Oona. Not just talking, talking about what she feels for you". Nonny looked at Molly. "I'm not gonna lie, Nonny, she dreams of you. She loves you more than anything else. I'm sure you and the boys had the same conversations, but the same answers?" Molly said with a questioning smile. Nonny this time had the courage to respond honestly. "In all honestly, yes I kinda think the same way. I mean kinda because I love Oona as much as she apparently loves me, not me loving myself as much as Oona loves me. Then I would be a narcissist". They both laughed. "You're the first of the boys that will hear this". Molly said. "At the beginning of the school year remember? We had to make drawings or something. That's the first time me and the girls broke the ice about you know what. I said I loved Gil, Deema said she loved Goby and Oona said by pure coincidence that she loved you. Throughout the year we helped each other with all sorts of plans or convincing to confess to the boys etc. You get the point. For example. Deema and Oona helped me with Gil. I and Oona helped Deema with Goby. And I and Deema wanted to help Oona with you but then this b*tch of a Sandra shows up and disturbs everything. It's just impossible for us to help Oona now. Now did the boys do exactly the same as we did?" "Well, yes you could say that. What I've remembered is that Gil and Goby sincerely wanted to help me. But then Sandra, you know the story". Nonny said. "That's good then. But also, there is no denial that the girls and the boys who helped the 2 others discussed plans together. For example when I and Oona were helping Deema, we went to you and Gil to discuss plans together". Nonny nodded. "We even discussed some things with Goby. What I want to say Nonny, is that you can count on every single of us. You don't need to stay with the boys for information and suggestions. If you want more information about Oona, ask us instead. We probably know much more than the boys". Nonny smiled. "Thanks Molly, I sure appreciate all of your help. I sometimes considered myself as the 'odd' and 'silent' one of our group. But now I can change that idea". Molly smiled and the two hugged just when Gil arrived. "Ow I see what you two are doing. I promised you something Nonny but it has to work for both sides". Gil said while laughing. Molly and Gil went home and Nonny went back to his bedroom, thinking about Oona.

Once more, sorry for the time gap. The hardest part of something is getting started. When I'm doing something I need to do it until the end. I need extra motivation or pressure to start a whole new thing and I think I have that with writing chapters. It's difficult to begin writing a chapter but when you're in it, you can't stop. That will be another excuse for this time gap. So I decided to write shorter chapters from now. In the past I used to write short chapters only for a major event, now you can only expect small chapters. I hope you liked this one and that the next chapter is coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

This chapter came faster compared to the previous ones. I made this one the day after chapter 16 but I didn't want to release it the day after too. Enjoy this one!

**chapter 17**

Gil POV

"The epidemic is spreading through our country quicker than expected. The government is discussing measures right now to slow down the spread of the virus. They will hold a press conference this afternoon and announce the taken measures". "Wow". I said. "They might close our school, that would be nice". "You will just have school at home Gil. You'll get online classes and a lot of tasks from your teacher to do at home". My mom said. I remained silent. "I must leave now or I'm getting late for my last day of school". I said laughing.

I and Molly cycled to school. She too heard the news at the radio. I'm hoping school gets closed and Molly hopes this epidemic would not interfere with our plans. We arrived at school and joined the rest of the Guppies. When going to the group I saw Sandra with her clique, I looked mad. I'm not violent nor my friends but sometimes I think that we can quickly end this story with a bit of violence. Just give her a lesson she will never forget, but my friends and I agreed that we will not use violence. I regret it sometimes. Sigh.

"Everyone heard the radio this morning?" Goby said. "Yes, that stupid virus is now present in our country too". Deema said. "Don't worry guys, only older people have a risk of dying". "There's still a little chance, I heard several teens died in different countries". "Our city is not big; it'll might get here but just wash your hands and stay away from each other". Molly said. That's gonna be difficult I thought with a smile. "I just hope it will not interfere with our plans; you know what I'm talking about". Everyone nodded. The bell rang and we all went to class. I was not concerned but I could guess the opinion of my friends just by their behavior. Almost everyone was behaving differently than normal. Goby saw that some people were worried, but he wasn't, and he showed it. He was more relax than normal, and everyone had to see it. Molly looked a bit pissed and was more brutal in her actions. She didn't like the idea that this epidemic could interfere with our plans. She wanted our plans to work against Sandra more than the rest. Probably because Sandra messed with me, a sort of rivalry that boys don't understand but it was visible. Deema pretended the virus didn't exist. Nonny was just… Nonny. Silent, no particular change. And Oona looked really worried about it. She is wary. If I was Nonny I would recomfort her. But that's a good idea I thought.

School was almost over. "So, students, the government just announced its measures against the virus in our country. Schools will be closed for 3 weeks". Now I was happy. But then he told us it's not vacation, and we will get online classes and homework. School bell rang and we ran out of the class. "3 weeks no school, fantastic!" I said happily. "So, we actually got a lot of free time now, is it possible to execute our plan with Mike earlier?" Molly asked. "That's possible. Look! He's there go ask him Gil". I nodded and went to him. "A what's up Mike". I said awkwardly. "Oh, hey Gil. You heard it too? We got a lot of free time now. What are you gonna do with it?" I looked around and said: "Well, I don't know. Maybe you want to come over to my home, my parents are never home". "That's a great idea. I'll see you tomorrow then". "That pleases me". "Just one quick question… how did it end with Deema and your Goby friend? Did my participation helped?" I looked surprise, I didn't know if it was good to say the truth but hey, it's Mike. "Yeah they are together now, your job sure helped". "Ah, that's good. See you tomorrow". He waved and ran away. He looked happy and disappointed when I announced Deema and Goby are together. That's weird, was it the right thing to say? I don't know.

"He'll come directly to my home so make sure you all come on time". "Perfect, hopefully he will help us". Most of the students left school already. We all casually walk to our bikes but when I took them out of the bicycle stands: "Not now! F*ck sh*t! my chain fell off again. And my fricking tire is flat". "Mine too". "My tire too". Everyone has a flat tire. "Oh the little b*tch". Deema screamed. "Sandra did this, I'm sure". For some minutes we were all complaining about it. "Now we have to go on foot". "My home is the closest from here, I've stuff to fix our tires there". Goby said. We all took our bikes and went to Goby's house.

Deema and Goby were walking in the lead, followed by Molly and Oona. Nonny and I were walking last. "Hey". I whispered. "Something wrong Gil?" He said. We began walking slower. "I've seen some of us have a different behavior". "What do you mean?" "Because of that virus". "Can't you just say what you want to say? I don't get what you're trying to say me". I sighed. "Fine. Like I said, people change in behavior". "Yes yes you already said that". "Oona". I whispered. Now he was attentive. "She's worried about that virus, I saw that. I thought: Nonny should comfort her about it. Take this as a 'little help'". "Sure, teens can get infected but have a way way smaller chance of dying of it. We can also get infected and have no symptoms". "Yeah sure sure. Tell all that to Oona, I'm not afraid". He looked in front of him. I interrupted him. "The best way to tell her is simple. They have to talk about it, you need to hear it, then you go full physics on them". "You mean biology?" "Yeah sure, it's the same, go ask her". Nonny walked behind Oona and at some point Molly and Oona began talking about the virus. I look at Nonny. I make gestures to him but he's too shy now. I sighed and decided to do it myself. "Ah yeah that virus. I'm sure Nonny knows more about it. Am I right Nonny?" I said. I looked at Molly and directly knew what I was doing. Nonny began talking. Talking talking only talking. Oona was listening attentively and looked reassured. Now they were walking at the back and I'm next to Molly. We both looked satisfied and high-fived.

Oh no a virus in the guppy world, really original. I like to use real life things from our present in my story. What do you think, will Mike help the Guppies? Maybe. I hope y'all are still healthy. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hi! New chapter. let's directly dive into it! (I know this one is longer but I can't split it in 2)

**Chapter 18**

General POV

It was morning. Gil did his morning routine but this time he stayed at home, while his parents went to work. He called all the Guppies to say that they have to come to him at 10 am. Molly came half an hour earlier to be with her boyfriend. Unfortunately all the Guppies didn't want the plan to fail. "Gil. Someone is knocking on the door. You said to the rest to come at 10 right?" Molly said. "Yes, who can that be? It's only 9:37". Gil said. He went to the door and all the Guppies were standing there. They all had forced smile. Gil looked a little irritated. "Euh, hey Gil". Goby said. "We decided to come a little earlier. We don't want the plan to fail". "Yes whatever, come in before I close the door". "Oh Molly came earlier than us. She really wants the plan to work". Oona said with a lot of ignorance of the situation. "I think she had other plans haha". Deema said while poking Oona with her elbow. They all sat down. Nobody said anything. Gil, who wasn't pissed anymore stood up and went to the kitchen. "Bloody hell, I forgot to drink my morning coffee. Someone wants a cup too?" "Oh I would like one Gil". Deema said. "How do you want it?" Gil answered. "I'd like a Irish coffee please!" Everyone giggled. "Just kidding. 2 sugar cubes and a bit of milk". Gil came back with the coffee cups. "Can I have a sip Gil?" Molly asked kindly. "Oh uh sure". Molly took a sip. "Oef, you're coffee is strong". "Didn't you knew that? I drink my coffee without milk and sugar". "That's gonna be hard later Gil when Molly will make your coffee before going to work". Deema said. Nobody responded. "When is he coming?" Deema said quickly after to cover her bad joke. "Around 11 am". Gil said. "It's only 9:46". "You guys wanna do something instead of just waiting? I still have a lot of board games from the past". "No thank you, I'm not that much into board games". Gil sat back. "Oh Gil remember, when we were younger we all played Mario Kart on your Nintendo collection. Do you still have them?" Goby asked. "Yes I remember, good old days man. I'm gonna get them". Gil went to his room. Everyone agreed with that. "Ok I'll make a party group. I'm gonna beat you all!" Gil said. "Don't forget Gil that you almost always ended last". Goby said laughing. "Ah f*ck you man". The game started. Everyone was ready.

A couple of games later, Gil took the Nintendos back to his room. "What did I say Gil? Who was last hmm?" Goby said playfully. "Hoho, you didn't win all the games. My Molly here owned you twice. Do you wanna share the victory Molly?" "Haha, sure but you have to do something in return. I don't know anything yet". Gil nodded and looked on his phone. "It's 10:54, go all hide in my room. At some point I'll go to my room to 'get something' and I'll come back with y'all". Everyone nodded and hid in Gils room.

Molly POV

It was 10:59 and still no Mike. I put the door ajar and I could look through it. I saw Gil walking around the coffee table. He looked nervous. Ah someone knocked on the door. "Guys, now be quiet. Someone knocked on the door". "Probably Mike". "Yes shht now". It was Mike as planned. They both sat down in the couches. I could hear them from here. "Thanks for letting me come, I don't like to stay at home". "Oh I like to stay at my home, I got all my stuff here". Gil said in response. "Yeah that's true". "Maybe a particular reason? Let me think. It's too busy at your home". "Sometimes yes, sometimes my parents argue and my sister yells at me sometimes". "Who's your sister? Is it the person I saw through the door when I was at your home, remember?" To the point I thought. Gil is not the best speaker or convincer but he looks pretty confident now. "Ah yes I presented her to you. Her name is Sandra if you don't remember. We are siblings and the same age". "Ok". Gil said. It was silent. "I like silence". Mike said. "Haha. Sometimes yes". Gil said awkwardly. Sounds a bit creepy but ok I thought. "I'm getting a bit impatient, when is he gonna get us?" Deema whispered. "I don't know Deema, just be patient". I said. "Do you think that virus is scary?" Gil asked. "I don't know, we must thank it for having free time haha". Gil laughed false. I saw from here that he didn't knew how to keep the conversation flow. "And you're in a relationship now? With that girl with her pink hair, Molly am I right?" "Yes, true. I really can't wish better". Mike nodded and I smiled. "And you Mike?" "I don't know. I'm not interested at the moment". "Everyone at their own pace". "Haha true". "Did you have other relations before her?" Mike asked. Gils eyes opened wide. He scratched his neck. "I I don't remember much. There was that girl I had fix with but at a certain moment we took more and more distance. But now, ohh now". "What now?" "That girl became a bit crazy and tries to get 'revenge' on me because she thinks I dumped her but we weren't even in a relationship. We just took distance from each other. Now she wants to rip & tear my relationship apart". "Oh god. Who is this girl?" Now it was the moment Gil. Assume everything! "It's… it's your sister Mike". Everyone was waiting for Mikes reaction. "Are… Are you sure Gil?" "I'm a hundred percent sure Mike, I'm sorry". There was a long moment of silence that lasted forever. But Mike spoke again. "It might be rude to say this about a close family member and a person I really love but, Sandra got that dark side. She becomes indeed a bit crazy when things don't go like she wants it to go. She then often lies about what really happened in her favor to make things change. And if that doesn't work she will invent an infinite amount of evil pranks. I know all those things because I was often the victim. But my parents still believe she's the nicest person". "That's really… sh*t bro. Your own d*mn sister". "I know. But I learned to live with it and I'm happy now. But now, do you want to tell what she did to you?" Mike asked. "Be ready, we're leaving the room at any moment". I said to the rest. "I need to take something first, to better explain everything". Mike nodded. Gil approached the door of his room. He opened it and said loudly: "I'll need this". Mike looked. We all came out of the room. "Hi Mike, we're friends of Gil". We all said. He looked scandalized. "Uh uh, Hi?" He said awkwardly. "We're here to talk Mike, to solve our problem and we need your help". I said. "My help? I don't know if I'm very useful you know". We all sat down and explained the whole situation.

"My help to stop my sister? I'm sorry but I really can't do that. Nothing can stop her you know. If she knows I helped y'all, she'll turn into a psychopath. No, the best way is to learn to live with it, like I did". Mike explained. "But Mike, in her mind I did something wrong. She's already a psychopath! We ask your help to find a way to stop her. We dislike violence and don't want to use it, but if we have to…" Gil said. "What do you expect I do?" Mike said. Everyone was silent. We didn't knew we'd get this far. "I have some propositions". I said. "We are listening Molly". "Mike, you need to talk to Sandra, try to comprehend why she wants revenge on Gil. Tell us the reason and then Gil needs to apologize". "What? Never!" Gil shouted. "I know it sounds crazy but you have the choice: Apologize and hope it will work or stay with the problem. But I got a second proposition. This is a bit more risky I think. So Mike, you need to find out if Sandra has a personal diary or something like that, where she puts her secrets. Find it and tell us what's in it. We can then in function of that find a solution. We can show her we know 'those things' and force her to stop messing with us. Or 'those things' will reveal something about her. Take this with a grain of salt, but we can always hope". Mike started speaking. "I really want to help y'all, sincerely. So, what proposition do we try? I'm in!" Mike said. We all had a smile. I didn't expect Mike to be so cooperative.

That's the end of chapter 18. Hope you liked it. Stay healthy and stay at home. (except if you read this when the pandemic is over xd). Good bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

This chapter will deviate a bit from the main story. A small break if you want. Enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

General POV

It's been 1 week now since Mike agreed to help the Guppies. "Has Mike responded yet?" Molly texted to Gil. "No, he says he's still working on it". Gil texted back. "I hope he didn't betray us". "You must comprehend that what we asked him takes a little bit of time". "I know. I think we should have chosen the other proposition". The Guppies and Mike agreed to execute the first proposition of Molly (end of chapter 18). "Beyond that, you wanna do something this afternoon with the group?" Gil responded with. "We can't be in public with more than 3 persons Gilly because of the virus". "Sucks, I have to go now. Bye Molles".

"Heyy Deema. Wanna hang out?" Goby texted. "Ah sh*t, I'm sorry Goby. I'm just going to leave for my grandmother. Another time maybe".

At Nonnys home. Nonny was in his room revising the math of the last lessons and the online classes he had. He found that the teacher explained the subject matter less well during the online classes. "Not a single teacher has a decent camera". He said to himself. Nonny often talks to himself when he's alone. A bit later Nonny gets a picture of Oona. She too is revising the math. She put some text under it. "Pfff, this math is difficult!" Nonny was silent. He didn't answer, he was thinking, thinking about what to do. "Gil would be proud of me if I took initiative, but I'll be nervous, especially when we are alone… in my room". Nonny said to himself. He continued thinking. "If it's successful everything will be easier in the future. But… but If she asks that one question from a long time ago… I don't know. Maybe I'm ready to answer it. But I can't think straight if she's here". Nonny walked around his room, trying to answer a simple question: yes or no. After a while he decided to message Gil about it. The only thing Gil answered without asking for details was: "GO FOR IT". Nonny took a deep breath and began texting Oona. "Haha , what a coincidence, I was doing math too. Why don't you come over, I can explain it to you". Well, that's the message he first sent to Gil for approval. "Yes that's good, now Nonny just believe in yourself okay? Good luck ma boi". Nonny thought for a second. "What if I added some smileys?" the final result. "XD, what a coincidence, I was doing math too ;D. Why don't you come over, I can explain it to you :)". Nonny was happy and texted it to Oona. Just when he did that he began texting Gil. "I changed the message a bit but I already sent it". "What did you change? The first one was really good already". "I added some smileys :D". Gil read the message. "Did? You? Add… Smileys?" "Uh, yes any problems with that?" "H… how much?" "Uh, tree if I remember". "No no no Nonny. That's too much. It's not gonna look serious. You're the smartest guy on the planet but you don't know that? Okay, What's done is done. Now everything will depend on her answer". "Why are you so dramatic about some smileys Gil?" "Too long story to tell, maybe another time. Now I need to leave you, good luck Nonny and don't forget to breath when she's there!" Nonny laughed. He felt pretty confident. Oona finally responded. "Oh thanks Nonny, I'll be at your home in 2 minutes". Nonny was relieved. But the longer Nonny waited, the more nervous he became. He heard the doorbell. He jumped out of his chair. He opened the door. "Hi Nonny, thanks for wanting to help me". Nonny smiled. The two went to Nonnys bedroom. "Déjà-vu" Oona thought. "Uh, take a seat, next to me. I'll explain this". They both sat down. "Let's see uh, what do you don't understand?" Oona took the math book of Nonny. "Here, chapter 19 : Quadratic functions the standard form". "Ah yes I see. That's very easy you know". Nonny was looking at his book. "So what are those? Well those are basically graphs. Every point on the graph has a x value and a y value. you can see the x value from the horizontal line and the y value from the vertical line. You understand that?" Oona nodded with her typical innocent smile. Nonny began sweating on his forehead a bit. "Okay, so the standard form of the Quadratic functions is ax²+bx+c. 'a' 'b' and 'c' decide the form of the function. 'a' will define the parabola. The bigger the value of 'a', the smaller the graph is and vice versa. Important fact: when 'a' has a negative value, the parabola goes downwards". Oona nodded. Nonny explained 'b' and 'c' and the coefficients.

"That's all we've seen, I hope I was useful". Nonny said. "Of course, I like to listen to you, you can explain everything and I will understand it". Nonny smiled. Silence took over. The 2 were sitting next to each other, looking around the room. Nonny proceeded to look on his watch. "Woah, I've been explaining you all this for 2 hours straight, I need to drink some water. You want something to drink?" Oona looked surprised. Normally Nonny would do everything to make his guests leave as quick as possible, friends or not. "a glass of water please". Nonny knew that when his glass will be empty, Oona will go. He looked around the room. His eyes looked at his TV. He took a deep breath again. "Hey Oona, you wanna see a movie?" Oona looked very surprised. "That would be fun!" Oona sat on Nonnys bed while Nonny was searching a movie. They –as last time- couldn't decide what movie they wanted to see. Finally they were watching a documentary about wild animals in Canada. They were side by side on Nonny's bed. Now, Nonny was at ease. Not like the other time. The end credits of the documentary were shown. Nonny kept on looking the TV. Oona put her hand on his. "This was very enjoyable, we have to do this more often". Nonny looked to Oona and nodded. "But I have to leave now, it's getting late so… I'll see you next time!" Nonny stood up to hug his friend and Oona left. Nonny texted Gil about his milestone. For Nonny it was a milestone. "Nice work Nonny, and guess who texted me this evening? Mike!"

I hope you enjoyed this little cute break (sorry for the math part XD) instead of the rough story with Sandra. Please review if you liked it or didn't, constructive criticism is welcome.I'd appreciate it. Stay healthy!


	20. Chapter 20

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Chapter 20. I didn't know I'd get this far. This chapter will talk more about the main storyline, but what you've read in chapter 19 will become the main storyline at some point. Enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

General POV

"Good news I hope, inform everybody about it". Nonny texted to Gil. "I'll send a message in the group chat". Within 5 minutes all the Guppies reacted to Gil's message. "So basically he didn't do anything yet. He just informed me about how he'll get started, 'took longer than planned' he added. 'I'll begin ASAP he said". Gil texted. "What's ASAP?" Oona asked. "ASAP stands for 'As Soon As Possible'". Nonny texted. "I hope we can trust him". Molly texted. "We have to trust him, this is our best chance". Goby texted. "The plan is: I'm gonna send him a funny meme, he'll show it to his sister and we must hope she asks who send it. Then Mike will say me and let's hope they will start a conversation". Gil texted. "Will you send it to us too?" Goby texted."Sure man. Now, let the infiltration begin".

Mike POV (variation)

"What meme do you want? I got loads of it". "Wh… whatever, just no dark humor". "Okay then". I got the meme. I look at it. I look at Sandra my sister who sits next to me. I take a deep breath. "Hahaha. Oh, Sandra you need to see this meme!" Sandra looked at me with a bit of annoyance. "What? Oh fine". "Funny isn't it?" she simply nodded and looked at her phone. Sh*t, it didn't work. "Gil, it didn't work. She just nodded, send another one". "You know Mike, with all the respect, your sister is quite a dark and pessimistic person so maybe a dark humor meme? Hmm?" "Fine, but I don't like those things". Gil now send a dark humor meme. "Hey sister, check this one too". She looked again annoyed but looked at it anyway. Her face turned into a smile and she began laughing. "Hehehe, dark humor's the best". "Haha, yeah maybe". "Can you send it to me, I love that one". "Oh sure, here you go". "Hahaha, who send it to you? I thought all your friends knew you didn't like that humor type?" Now it was the moment. I looked at my phone and said on an innocent tone: "That was Gil, I met him at school during chemistry a month ago". I held my breath. She looked at me. "Did you say… Gil?" I looked at her. "Euh, yeah? You know him?" "Oh yes, some years ago. I remember that f*cker". "F*cker? Oh euh… Did he do something to you or something? Wh why would you name him like that?" there was a short moment of silence. I hate that, especially with Sandra. "Sigh. I can feel you want to know the story. Fine. Years back when we were younger, Gil and I were in the same class. If I remember correctly, it was the only year Gil and a girl named Molly weren't in the same class. When I saw him, he looked depressed, probably for not being in the same class with that sl*t. So little by little we became friends and with that I fell in love. He too showed some hints. But then we were at the last party of the school year. I wanted to confess that night but he was dancing with that Molly. My heart broke. He dumped me. And now, apparently they are a couple. Voila, that's the story". I nodded. The story Gil told me looks very similar. I think she's honest. "AND NOW! NOW IT'S TIME FOR REVENGE!" Sandra screamed. "Revenge oh euh, maybe. Don't you wanna talk about it with him?" "If he wants to talk he needs to break up with that b*tch and apologize to me". I sighed and thought: 'Okay so that will never work'.

"Abandon this plan". I texted to Gil. "Ah cr*p". "She wants to talk with you if you apologize and break up with Molly". "What? Never!" "That's what I thought. Now make a plan for the other strategy". "I'll tell the others and then we'll have a reunion. You come too". "My sister is very impulsive so she told me everything at once. She doesn't suspect me I think". "I hope so, now we can't do anything. thanks for trying, I have to go. Bye". "bye".

I stood up to go to my room. I wanted to take the door handle but then: "Hey!" It was Sandra. I turned around. "Yeah Sandra?" "Actually… why did you asked those things? Why all those questions? Why this subject? Why do you wanna know that story? Do you work against me huh?" I was scandalized. I felt my back sweating. "No, wh… why do you th… think that? I was j… just worried you know? Gil told me th… that story and I… I was just worried okay? Worried about my sister! I'm your brother!" I spoke louder and didn't stutter. Sandra was confused of that. "Awww. Sorry brother. I shouldn't suspect you of collaboration with that group of j*rks. I trust you so. You know, Gil has his little group, and I don't know why but I hate them all now. THEY WILL ALL BE VICTIM OF MY EVIL PRANKS HAHAHA". Sandra screamed. "And I'm sorry Mike but I don't need your help, now get out of my sight". I simple nodded and exited the living room. I waited behind the door. "And I swear I will kill them". I heard Sandra say in her somber, cold, serious voice. I was terribly scandalized. I went quietly to my room. "Gil… What I'm gonna say is horrifying". "Go on". He responded. "My sister just said that she wants to kill you all". "You serious?" "Yes I'm almost suspected me of collaboration. I never had that much stress in my life and it's my own god*mn sister. I'm scared of my sister! I know she's capable of… no I said to much already. With this warning I stop collaborating. I hope y'all understand it but probably not". "… I… I understand. It was selfish of me to bring you into this sorry for that Mike. You're a good person and I thank you for all the help you gave us. I hope we can fix this without your help then". "No you don't understand it! It's worse than you think". "What do you mean? I don't understand it". "It's better that you don't understand it. Don't try to find out, you'll regret it".

That's the end of chapter 20. I'm still thinking about what to do for the next chapters. I also got some ideas for after this . Review if you liked it or not, constructive criticism is welcome. I'd appreciate it. Stay inside and stay healthy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hi! Chapter 21! Enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

General POV

Mike stopped collaborating. The sole way for the Guppies to get information about Sandra. Now they're having a crisis reunion at Gobys house. "What are we gonna do now? Without the help of Mike it's gonna be impossible". Deema exclaimed. "I tried everything. The boy looked completely broken. He warned us that Sandra really wants to kill us so that's something. He also said that we'd not understand something and that we shouldn't figure it out or else we'll regret it". Gil told the rest. "Maybe something happened in the past that came back to haunt him". Oona said. "Maybe, but we first need to make another plan. I don't wanna stay her with my arms crossed, waiting for her to kill us". Gil said. "Anybody got some propositions, let's think about it". After some thinking Goby found something. "We could approach her in public and ask her why". "Nah, too risky. She might got a knife and stabs us all. And it will probably be considered as bullying if a passerby sees a whole group go to 1 girl. She'll then scream for help or something". "Maybe she makes all those plans against us with a friend of her. We could approach that person". "I think she acts alone. Mike told me when they had their conversation that she didn't want help from him". Gil explained. Everybody went back to thinking. "Ah bloody hell, if Mike was still with us… we could ask him to get Sandras diary or maybe files on her computer I don't know". "Can't you just hack her computer Nonny?" "No that's not possible, sorry". "Aaah f*cking sh*t!"

The guppies discussed a lot of propositions but the plans weren't good enough. They were discussing for 2 hours now. "I give up for today". Gil said. "We can't find any good things. It's been 2 hours. Can we continue tomorrow?" The rest nodded. Everyone sighed. "So, after the effort we relax". "What do you wanna do?" Goby asked. "I don't f*cking know. We are locked in our homes. We can't do anything. Oh!" Gil stood up. "Do you remember when we were little? We used to watch movies together. How long ago was that?" "That's true, I liked that time. Good idea Gilly". Molly said now standing next to her boyfriend. The group chose a movie to watch. The girls closed the curtains and the boys were making the popcorn. _"No girls. We will prove you 3 that boys can cook too, even if it's popcorn". Gil said. The girls giggled. "Okay chef Gil, you'll make the popcorn". "Okay boys. To the kitchen". Gil said enthusiastically. The girls giggled even harder._ "D*mnit Goby. you put too much oil in the frying pan. Nonny can you turn on the gas stove? I'll search the corn". "The stove is on, hurry up with the corn". "I got it". Gil said victoriously while holding corn in his hand. He threw the entire corn in the frying pan. "Uh, do you make popcorn like that Gil?" Goby asked. "Don't worry, I'm an expert". While the boys were looking at… what they are making, the girls were waiting in the living room. "Do you smell that? It smells like corn. And oil". Deema said. "Yes I smell it to". Oona said. "Oh no. Popcorn is so easy to make. They had one job". The girls entered kitchen. They looked down and saw a frying pan with oil in it and a big corn. "It's taking a bit longer than expected". Gil said. "Gilly… You know how to make popcorn right?" Molly asked. "Yes honey?" Gil said with a smile. The girls all began to laugh extremely hard while the boys were just looking at them. "Is this wrong?" Goby asked. "Yes it is Goby. If you want popcorn you don't throw a whole corn in it, you put dried corn kernels in it". Molly said while laughing hard. Nonny and Goby looked at Gil with a bit of anger. Gil saw that. "Oh come on guys. I… I… okay I don't know how to make popcorn. But the girls will show us right?" The girls stopped laughing but couldn't help but smile. "Okay, we'll do it. Go wait in the living room". Molly said. "You're so Gil, Gilly". Molly whispered to her Gil. "Yes haha ok now please forget about this sigh". Molly giggled.

The girls (successfully) made the popcorn and everyone enjoyed as well as the movie. The movie just ended. "That was nice". Gil said. "Yeah, I enjoyed the popcorn too. You didn't eat much of it Gil? Do you have a bad experience with it?" Deema asked playfully. Gil looked annoyed but everyone laughed. "It's getting late, I'm going home". Gil said ignoring Deemas question and everyone's laughter. "Oh come on Gilly, we'll stop laughing about it". Molly said. "That's gonna be hard but ok". Deema whispered too Molly but everyone could hear it anyways. "You might go with him Molly, he's a little tense". Molly rolled her eyes. Everyone except Goby and Deema stood up to go take their jackets. "Now that we're alone, do you wanna see MY favorite romantic movie hmm? You know what I'm talking about". "Ah, uh eu". Is everything Goby could say. He actually hated that romantic movie but didn't know how to tell it to Deema. "Good luck Goby. Enjoy THE film". Gil said smirking. Goby gave Gil a fierce look. "Finally they left. Time for the movie!" Deema said enthusiastically. Goby sighed.

The four other Guppies were all walking home. They talked about everything and nothing. Now they arrived at the park. "Bye guys. See ya later". Gil and Molly said to Nonny and Oona. The two waved back. "You see that? that looks like a silhouette of a person. It is following Oona and Nonny". Gil said. "It's just a person from their neighborhood too I'd think". Molly said.

"Listen to that silence". Oona said. "It's actually quite terrifying". Nonny nodded. "But you like silence huh?" Oona asked to Nonny. "Yes". Nonny answered. "Hey!" Oona said. Nonny looked around. "The pond. How long has it been?" "I go there to spot frogs but it was winter so". Nonny said. "Well it is spring now. Let's go take a look". The two walked to the pond sitting next to it. "There a frog. It's swimming". "He's beautiful. I wonder what's inside it". Nonny said with a serious look. "You're kidding I hope?" Oona said. Nonny smiled. "Don't worry, I don't harm anybody". 'unless they harm you' he thought. The two continued searching. But suddenly: "NONNY!" Oona screamed. Nonny got knocked out from behind. "Hi Oona, we meet again". Oona looked around and got knocked out too.

"Good girl. You can only have 1 good child".

That's the end of chapter 21. Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you did or didn't. constructive criticism is always welcome. Everything will become clear in the next chapter(s). Stay healthy, stay home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Time flies**

**Preface**

This chapter will be more… you'll see.

**Chapter 22**

Nonny POV

Ouch my head. Where am I? It's too dark, I can't see anything. I waved with my hands around the room, hoping to find a wall. I found one! I followed it. The room wasn't very big. It was cold. Finally, I found a light switch. I looked around. I saw the dirty mattress were I woke. I saw another mattress in a corner. There was Oona. With the few power I had left I went to her. She was sleeping. "Oona, Oona. Please wake up". I tried to wake her but she didn't move. She felt cold. I suddenly heard some footsteps. The footsteps went down a wooden stair. So we're in a basement I thought. The door opened and I wasn't very surprised. I am never surprised. "Aah you're finally awake good good". Sandra said smirking. "Wh… why do you do this?" I said. "Sigh. Nonny. Don't you understand. When I don't get what I want, I do everything to get it anyways. You probably know what I'm talking about". "Kidnapping Gil's friends isn't gonna change anything". Sandra continued. "And if I still don't get what I want afterwards, I make sure nobody can get it. You know Nonny, first I just wanted revenge on Gil. But then he got Molly, and then you all began interfering in my plans. So I consider all of you 6 as targets. Unfortunately, you 2 are the first to pay. I do this because of love Nonny. Gil doesn't want my love, nobody will get his. But you probably don't understand that, love. Hahaha!" That last part hurt me the most. "Nobody will love you. Never ever! You are nothing but a mentally ill psycho". I screamed. At that moment 2 adults entered the room. "You better shut the f*ck up little kid. You're gonna stay here for a long time". The male adult said. "How long has it been since we did this? 15 years? But now we must be more vigilant. I don't want to go back to prison". The female adult said. I opened my eyes widely. Now I was scared. This family are psychopaths I thought. "What a good boy, he's so quiet now. I think you scared him a bit too much. Oh well". They all left. I tremble with fear and cold. We need to escape, now! I looked around the room. There was a rusty hatch with light coming from the outside. I need to open that one. I spotted a metal chair behind some boxes. There were a lot of empty beer bottles and also a big rack were they were on along with some other boxes and a piece of rope. I could try and attach the rope to the rusty hatch and to the rack, then push the rack and hope the hatch would break. But I need to do that when Oona's awake. I pushed my mattress against Oonas one. I was thinking, thinking about all the good moments we had. Because there may not be more in the future.

General POV

It's been 24 hours now that Oona and Nonny disappeared. The Guppies just left Nonny's house were Nonny and Oona's parents were. "The police said they couldn't do anything for now. They have to be absent for 24 extra f*cking hours. Stupid cops". Gil said complaining. "What could have possibly happened? This is so weird". Goby said. "I'm sure Sandra has something to do with this. Gil you remember that person who was following them the day before yesterday?" "That was Sandra! 100% sure". "Yeah I'm sure she did this too". Deema added. "This is my fault. I asked you all for help when she began harassing me. Now they have to pay for my dumb actions". Gil said on the brink of tears. Molly hugged him. "This isn't your fault Gilly. We'll find them and Sandra's gonna pay". Molly said comforting him. The 2 hugged for 5 minutes. Goby and Deema were just standing there awkwardly. "We could search for hints. Do you know where they disappeared?" Goby asked. "Didn't see it clearly, but it probably happened in their neighborhood". "Let's go and look there".

The 4 spread around the neighborhood. They searched for an hour now and didn't found anything. "Aah stupid sh*t. Did you find something?" Gil said to Goby. "Nope, have you looked around the pond?" "No, No. I'll go there now". Gil said heading to the pond. "Stupid me, stupid me, STUPID ME! Why them? They are the most innocent friends I know. Aaah. Sandra, If I get you I will… I will do what I have to do, because there is no choice. You poisoned our lives too much". Gil said to himself. "Come on. Please, God. 1 thing, just 1 thing". Out of a sudden, the sun got covered up by gray clouds and it began raining. Gil screamed words that I'm not allowed to write. After that, he got on his knees and looked down. Goby, Deema and Molly were looking to him. "Gilly, we need to go". Molly said softly. Gil stood up still looking down. He walked to his friends. Suddenly: "Scrtch". Gil looked behind him. He walked over the phone of Nonny.

_"Look what a beautiful frog". Oona said. "I'll take a picture for my collection". Nonny said taking out his phone. "NONNY! Ouch" "Good girl, you can only have 1 good child" "Thanks mom". "Let's put them in the van quickly". "You want a new phone Sandra? Haha". "Not that one. What kind of phone does the nerd got?" "I don't think it's a nerd. He doesn't even have a phone". "Poor kid"._

"That's Nonny's phone". Gil screamed running towards his friends. "That's clear evidence that they got kidnapped". The 4 friends were super excited with this discovery. they ran back to Nonny's house. The cops were about to leave but the guppies said: "Stop". The cops looked confused. "What do you want kids. If it's about your friends, I'm sorry I can't do anything for now unless we get evidence". "That's why we are here sir. We found the phone of our friend Nonny, the one that disappeared. It was laying on the grass next to the pond" Molly said. The cops looked at the phone. "Well yes but…" "But what? Sorry I didn't mean… Sir nobody leaves their phones on such a place. Please". Molly said in her sweet innocent voice. "This is clear evidence. We will start searching. Please come to my office tomorrow to give me more specific information about all the things you claim to know". The guppies nodded. The cops left. "I hope they find them".

And that's it for today. Hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. I know I know. A psycho kid who kidnaps other kids with the help of her parents. Well, in real life there are mentally ill childs who do things like that and there are also psychopathic parents. There must be on this planet at least one family like this. Let's hope everything will be okay. Stay healthy. Stay inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Time flies**

**Preface**

Enjoy chapter 23, the sequel to Nonny and Oonas disappearance.

**Chapter 23**

General POV

Nonny was sitting on his mattress, waiting, just waiting. Waiting for Oona to wake up. Waiting for diner, or what you could call diner. Yesterday he got a half rotten potato, without water. "ouwf, where am I? N… Nonny?" Oona said. Nonny turned to her. "Oona finally, I'm so happy you're awake". "I don't feel good Nonny, help me". Oona said in a sad and suffering tone. Nonny just looked at Oona, he didn't answer. "Oona, we have to leave now". Nonny said standing up. "What do you mean?" "See this room? This is the basement of Sandras house. 2 days ago we were at the pond of our neighborhood, and then they took us here". Oona only understood half of what Nonny said. "Yes the pond. I… I saw you on the ground, knocked from behind". "I'm okay Oona, but you are not. You felt really cold when you were asleep. Too cold". "I'm quite warm now". "That's even worse, you got fever then. But we need to escape now". Oona looked like a teen who had to leave his bed very early even though she slept for a very long time. Nonny got the rope and attached it to the hatch and to the rack. "Oona you need to listen carefully now. We are about to escape this place. If it works, we need to be quick because they'll notice all the noises. I'll climb out first and reach out to you, then we need to run as far and as fast as we can". Oona nodded and stood up. "Ready?" Oona nodded again. Nonny and Oona began pushing the rack. After some pushing, it fell to the ground making a ton of noise but the hatch didn't resist. Nonny quickly took the chair and climb out the basement. "What was that noise? Sandra go take a look". Sandras dad said. Sandra went down the stairs and began screaming when she saw the 2 trying to escape. "THEY ARE ESCAPING VIA THE HATCH!" Sandras dad ran outside as quick as possible. "Stop!" he said to Nonny. Nonny looked and saw a gun pointing at him. He sighed.

"No sunlight then little b*stards. And no food today". The dad yelled. He put a wooden plate where the hatch was. "No food for today? Oh no". Oona said. "Don't worry, it wasn't great at all". Nonny said.

It was noon. The 4 Guppies who were still free arrived at the police station. The inspector they saw yesterday was waiting at the reception. "Hello mister inspector". They said. "Hello, let's go to my office please?" the guppies nodded and went through the whole police station to get to the inspectors office. Gil expressed a couple of 'waw's. "This job looks super cool". He said to the rest. They just nodded and Molly smiled. They now finally arrived at the office. "Take a seat". The inspector said. Unfortunately there were only 2 seats and he didn't notice. "Ladies first". Deema said and took a seat. Molly took the other one. Goby and Gil were standing behind them and looked at each other with a face saying 'oh well'. "Let's get right to it. Tell me about your friends". "Oona and Nonny are more on the quiet and shy side. Oona was very friendly to everybody. Nonny is often quiet but still friendly with everyone. They are unlike to make enemies at school or beyond and dislike quarrels". The inspector nodded. "And you suspect another pupil for doing this, talk about her". "Her name is Sandra. If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll do anything to get it anyways or make sure nobody gets it. She was in love with…" the Guppies explained the whole story from Sandra being in love with Gil to now.

"hmhm, okay. That sure is complicated. I'll check if she or her parents already have a criminal record. Last name?" "Levine". Gil said. The inspector began searching on his computer. "Her parents are Bob and Karen Levine. They don't have a criminal record in this state but it says they moved here 4 years ago. Because they are the only suspects at the moment, I'll send a message to all the other states hoping they have more information about it. If they got a criminal record in another state we'll do a house search and interrogation. If they don't have one, we'll be unable to do something". "Let's hope they committed a crime". Deema said looking to heaven. "Even though I know it's humor, I disagree with you. The less crime, the better". Deema nodded feeling uncomfortable. "Uhm, how long will it take before we get all the responses of all the other states?" Molly asked. "The communication will take around 20 hours. Come back tomorrow if you want". "Certainly bye". The Guppies left. When they were walking, they passed by Liam escorted by 2 cops. "Haha nice". Gil said a bit later. They all agreed with a laugh, but behind their laughs was much sadness. They couldn't stop thinking about their kidnapped friends.

You know what Sandras parents did in the past if you have read the previous chapters. Hope you liked it. Take a moment to review it and stay healthy from the mean virus.


	24. Chapter 24

**Time flies**

** Preface**

We are approaching a very special event in this story. Enjoy this chapter for what it is.

**Chapter 24**

General POV

Nonny and Oona are trying to sleep, still thinking about why this crazy family did this to them. They just enjoy letting us starve Oona thought. It's been 24 hours now that they didn't get food, and the food they got was horrible.

A couple of hours later, Oona fell asleep but Nonny didn't. Nonny wasn't tired. This whole situation traumatized him. For hours he listened to the noises that came from above him. He heard a tv and sometimes footsteps. But it ended for half an hour now. They probably went to sleep Nonny thought. The only noise he heard was his stomach. But suddenly he heard footsteps. The noise approached him slowly. A phone light was shining at them. Nonny got blinded. He hasn't seen something as bright as that in days. Behind the light was a person. It wasn't tall, was it Sandra? When the person approached, Nonny could recognize him. It was Mike. "Mike." "Shht. Stay quiet. I've got food." He gave Nonny a box of cookies and a bottle of water. "Mike, help us out." Nonny said in a desperate tone. Mike really looked shocked when he saw the 2 there. "No, I'm sorry, so sorry. I can't. It's getting to suspicious. I'm sorry. I have to leave now." Within a minute Mike came in and left. Nonny was searching for Oona. It was dark so he was just feeling everything around him. He then found Oonas arm. He shacked it a bit and Oona woke up. "Nonny, we need to sleep." She said in a sleepy tone. "Mike just came and gave me a box of cookies and a bottle of water." Nonny said. He handed the box to Oona. "Mike? He needs to help us." "Too risky he said. I understand him. His parents might throw him in the basement too." Oona nodded but Nonny didn't saw that because it was dark. The 2 began eating and drinking. The first time in days that they got something nice to eat.

It's early in the morning. Goby, Deema and Molly were waiting for Gil. Gil finally arrived. "Sorry guys. I'm not used to wake up this early." He said. The guppies pointed at their watches. "It's 9 am. We need to get as soon as possible to the police station." Goby said. "9 am isn't that early right?" Deema added. "Think about your friends Gilly." Molly said. "Yes yes yes. You are all right." Gil answered. The 4 were now ready to go to the police station.

"Hello we are here for inspector Brooks. He said we could come today." "Yes he informed me about that. You were here yesterday so I suppose you know the way to his office." The guppies nodded and went to the inspectors office. The guppies knocked on the door. "Come in." the inspector said. "Still 2 seats." Gil whispered to Goby. "Take a seat please." The inspector said. The girls took the seats as usual. "And? Have you found something?" Molly asked. The inspector sat in his chair. "Yes. We got something." He stood up again. "Bob and Karen Levine. Guilty for child sequestration 15 years ago." The guppies were silent. "Uhm, what is sequestration?" Gil asked. "Holding someone against its will out of all legal authorities with use of violence." Gil scratches the back of his head. "Holding someone hostage if you want." The inspector added. Gil looked satisfied. "What can you do now?" Molly asked. "You suspect them of a crime they already did. That's enough to conduct a house search. A patrol has been alerted and is heading to their house." "Let's hope they are there." Molly said. "They will arrive soon at their house. All of you better stay here for new discoveries. If they found your friends we will go there."

"Here it is. Park the car over there Peter." "Yes Harry." The 2 cops went to the front door of the Levine family and knocked. Sandras dad opened. "Hello gentlemen. What can I do for you?" He said. "House search. You are suspected of a crime." Peter said. "Oh. That's nonsense. Come in you'll see." Sandras dad guided the cops inside and closed the door. He went to a little shelf. "Hands in the air!" Sandras dad pulled his gun out and pointed it at the cops. "I'm not going back in jail!" "Sir calm down. Doing this will only make your case worse. Sandras dad was ready to fire. From a door ajar, Mike was staring at the whole scene. "This is my time. My chance." He said to himself. He ran in direction of his dad and slammed the gun out of his hands. This made the cops pull out their guns. "On the ground! Thanks boy." Harry said. He handcuffed Sandras dad and pulled him up. "You little sh*t! sc*mbag!" Sandras dad said to his son. Suddenly Sandra walked in and saw everything. "Sandra! Quick, kill the hostages!" Sandras dad yelled at her. Sandra impulsively ran down the basement. Peter chased her. Sandra took her pocket knife out and entered the room. Nonny and Oona stood up and saw the knife. Nonny stood in front of Oona. "YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED NONNY!" Sandra yelled. Peter arrived and pulled out his taser. "Stay where you are!" Sandra ignored him and approached the 2 instead. "DIE!" she screams. She wants to stab Nonny in the neck but just before that she got tasered and her knife stabbed Nonny's shoulder instead. Nonny fell unconscious. Oona ran to her friend trying to stop the hemorrhage. "Call an ambulance!" she screamed.

Meanwhile, the Guppies were waiting at the police station. Suddenly a cop runs into the office of the inspector. "The first report of the house search." The inspector took it and looked at it. "What does it say?" Goby asked. "It says your friends were there. That's good. But… oh… oh god." "What happened?!" "One of them got stabbed… by the daughter."

Finally! Nonny and Oona are free. But what about Nonny? You will know how it turned out in the next chapter. Stay home. Stay safe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

I left you with a cliffhanger. How is Nonny doing? What happened to the family Levine. I will answer to those questions in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

General POV

"Huh? Where am I? Was that a dream? Oush, no. My shoulder hurts." Nonny woke up in a hospital bedroom. "How many times am I gonna wake in a hospital?" It was 1 AM. He saw his parents sleeping on 2 seats, they were exhausted. They didn't sleep since Nonny disappeared. He looked at his left. He saw… "Gil?" He was sleeping too. Nonny reached out to him and tried to wake him. "Gil." He whispered. Then he shook his shoulder. "I'm not sleeping. I was not sleeping." Gil said jumping out of the chair. He turned to Nonny. "Nonny!" He said. "Don't be loud. My parents." Nonny said. "They will not awake, they are too sleepy." Nonny nodded. "But… Nonny!" Gil proceeded with a tight hug. "Ouch Gil, that's my shoulder." "Oh sorry." "Your absence was… eternal. I'm so happy you're back. It was all my fault, I'm so sorry. If I didn't inform you all of Sandras harassment, then none of this would have happened." Gil almost started crying. "I think it would have been much worse if you went solo. It's okay you know." Nonny said recomforting him. "Not to be rude but… Why are you here?" "Your parents were too exhausted of the whole situation. So we decided to take care of you, day and night. Every hour we switch the roles, now it's my turn. It's been 3 days since we began." "3 days?" "Yes, 3 days. You lost a lot of blood and you had intensive care. You are lucky that the knife didn't hurt your neck. You were underfed too so that didn't make it easier. But 2 days ago you weren't in danger of life anymore." "And Oona? Is she okay?" "Yeah she could leave the hospital yesterday but decided to stay with us. She was underfed too and had some fever, but it didn't get worse." Nonny sighed of relief. He stared down for a moment. "And… Sandra?" "The inspector that led the operation said she would go to a special centre for mentally ill people. Her parents on the other hand go back to jail for a long period of time." "That's… good." Gil nodded in agreement. "What happened to Mike? He can't go to that centre, he even fed me and Oona in secret." "Oh really? The inspector said that a boy jumped on probably his dads arm who had a gun in it. He saved the 2 police men. The last thing I heard from him was a message that said… well here, read it for yourself."

_I'm happy to hear that Nonny and Oona are alive and well. I'm sorry for everything that happened. You can't imagine what I experienced during my whole life. those experiences haunt me every day. I can't live like that so I decided to leave the town. I'm going to live with my grand-parents. At least they are normal. I will actually miss all of you, even though I don't know you guys quite well but you all felt like brothers and sisters to me. Goodbye Guppies._

"…" Nonny looked disappointed. "I haven't got the chance to thank him… for the cookies." "The cookies?" "That's what he gave Oona and me one night to eat." "Aah." "Sigh." It was silent, Nonny asked everything he wanted to know. Gil broke the silence. "Well, now that this whole affair with Sandra is over, that means?" Nonny looked at him confused. "That means what?" Gil smiled. "It's time to concentrate Oona, you still love her don't you?" "Ssst, not too loud. If my parents wake up and hear that." "I think your parents would be happy with that." Nonny just nodded. "I'll take that as a yes. But I don't think this is the right moment to speak about it. We'll talk about it later with the rest." Nonny nodded.

"My turn Gilly, you can go back to sleep. Nonny! You're awake!" Molly ran over to the bed and gave Nonny a hug. "Ouch that's my shoulder. Second time." "Oh sorry hihi." Molly giggled. She ran out of the room and came back with the rest of the Guppies. "Nonny!" They said in unison. Despite the noise they made, Nonny's parent's didn't move. They did a group hug. Everyone was smiling, even Nonny. Smiling at Oona. But behind Nonny's smile was… a traumatized person. A broken soul. Nonny may have been very calm and coldblooded the time he got kidnapped, he felt an emotion that never will disappear. He still sees the dark room, the rusty hatch, the gun of Sandras dad… Those images flashed through his mind, it didn't last long but it was enough for Nonny to panic. Now he was calm and he felt secure because he was surrounded by his loved ones. But the moment he woke up, he didn't saw Gil or his parents, this made him panic. From now on, Nonny changed.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please give me your opinion about it. Finally Sandra is part of the past for the Guppies. But will they have peace for long? What about Nonny? What changed? Little by little we'll see that in the next chapters. Good bye!


	26. Chapter 26

**Time Flies**

**preface**

Hello. How are you doing? I don't know. I'm doing great! Now continue the story.

**Chapter 26**

General POV

Nonny was surrounded by all his friends, but they didn't stay long. They were sleepy too. They all left him alone. Nonny wanted to sleep too.

The next morning a nurse entered the room. Nonny woke up and saw his parents. "Mom, Dad!" He said. "Nonny! You are finally awake. Don't worry, you are safe here." They hugged it out. "Hello Nonny, good to see you awake. Here you have your super tasty hospital breakfast." "Thanks." Nonny said. The nurse left. "Well enjoy your breakfast Nonny. Unfortunately for us, we don't receive a super tasty breakfast like that. I hope you will comprehend us, but we are leaving now. We will come back and visit you often, but we are hungry now, and we need to do work from home." Nonny's mother kissed her son on the forehead. "You have your fantastic friends that will stay with you." Nonny smiled and his parents left. Short after the Guppies entered the room. "Enjoying breakfast?" "Haha funny. This sh*t is rancid." They all laughed.

It was silent now. Everyone was thinking the same thing. "Are we going to ask them what happened or forget this whole thing." "Euhm, and... How... was it?" Deema asked Oona and Nonny. "You know..." Nonny and Oona got that one. "Well, it was... terrible." Oona said sighing. "At least you had each other." Gil said. "Yes, that's true..." Oona responded. "I think it was so bad you just want to forget it and don't talk about it." Goby said. Nonny nodded. This was a clear message to the rest.

The day passed, it was noon. Now only the boys were with Nonny, talking about... "Okay boys, we need plans, plans." Gil said walking around the room. "What's the best way to confess?" "Maybe you must get inspiration from our confessions." Goby proposed. "Hmmm. Mine was basically getting my cheek cut and yours was a whole seduction operation with everyone involved. No I don't think we will do that." The boys were still thinking. Nonny was just watching a documentary about antelopes. "I've got an idea!" Goby said. "We could organize a party or sleepover with only our group." "That's a good idea. Now how will Nonny confess during the party/sleepover? Nonny! Can you please listen and participate instead of watching antelopes getting eaten by tigers?" "Those are lions Gil, but okay." Nonny shut the television. The boys continued discussing.

The girls were walking and talking about the same subject. But they couldn't find a good idea neither. They were back at Nonny's chamber. The first thing they saw was Gil waving with his hands and making bizarre moves with his arms. And screaming. "Why are you always screaming Gilly?" Molly said giggling. "Oh euh nothing. I wasn't." Gil said. Everyone was in the room. "Hey you guys wanna go out for a walk?" Deema asked the rest. "Yeah sure." Gil and Goby said. Molly agreed too. "I'm a bit tired. I will stay here." Oona said. "I can't leave my bedroom yet." Nonny said. "Okay then. We will come back soon." Deema said closing the door.

Nothing much happened. Oona and Nonny were watching the television in the room. Again a documentary about animals. Part 2 of the antelopes. The last time they did this they enjoyed it. "Maybe this is the moment." Oona thought, sitting next to Nonny. Nonny was concentrated on the screen. "Eum, did I already say thanks?" Oona said shyly. "Thanks for what?" Nonny asked and turned all his attention to Oona. "For... For saving my life." Oona said blushing. She quickly looked down. "Hèhè... Well, no problem." Nonny said awkwardly. The 2 didn't say much. "It can't be more awkward, let's go for it." Oona thought. She took a deep breath and... "Nonny!" Oona said loudly. "Uh yes Oona?" Nonny said. "I..." "It's time for your food!" A nurse said entering the room. "Cr*p." Oona thought. "I'll do it when he's done with eating."

Nonny was eating his 'delicious' hospital meal. The 2 were looking at another documentary. Now talking about fish in the Pacific Ocean. Finally, Nonny had finished his food. "You wanted to ask me something?" Nonny said remembering. Oona got some extra adrenaline in her body when she heard that. "Ah uh yes?" "Well go on." Nonny said. "Was it about the abyssal fish? The ones with the light?" "No it wasn't about the fish." Oona said stressing a bit. Nonny remained silent and waited for Oona to say something. Oona took a deep breath again. "Well, It's compli..." "Hi Nonny. I've got the x-rays of your shoulder of last week. It could be worse but within 3 weeks it will be fine. But we need to make x-rays every week to see if it's repairing in the good way. So follow me now please." "Sorry Oona, I need to go. It's not gonna last long but... yeah." Nonny left the room. Oona sighed. "Twice godd*mnit. This was the perfect occasion." Oona said being frustrated. She left the hospital and regrouped with her friends.

"Oh so you took the initiative?" Deema asked. "Yeah, the perfect moment. But then those nurses entered. Sigh." Oona said. "At least you tried. That means you have the guts..." Molly asked. "Yeah but this disgusted me." Oona responded with. "We didn't tell you but we are going to organize a sleepover when Nonny leaves the hospital. Don't worry about nurses interrupting your confession there." Molly said. "Fun idea but... I don't wanna be mean but... WE were alone. I mean... Him and I. And at the sleepover... you all will be present. Sooooo..." Oona said. Everyone nodded and giggled a bit. "We understand that. When you do your thing, we will be far, far away." Molly said. "Yeah or maybe behind the door ajar." Gil said ironically." Everyone laughed. "And where are we gonna do the sleepover?" Oona asked. "Nonny proposed at his house. His parents can't refuse that after what happened." "And when?" "We roughly said, maybe 3 days after he exited the hospital? Nonny want's to spend some times with his parents, they work at home now with this pandemic." "That's great! I'm looking forward to it!"

Aah. A positive ending, finally. Hope you liked it. Tell me your opinion about it, it's always welcome. The next chapter is going to contain a... very special event. Anyways... Stay safe!


	27. Chapter 27

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hi. Welcome back at this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! It's gonna be interesting as I mentioned before.

**Chapter 27**

General POV

It's been 2 weeks now since the horrible events. Nonny finally exited the hospital and is safe. He spent 3 days with his parents at home, and he convinced them for the sleepover. When Nonny announced the sleepover was authorized, everyone reacted excitingly. The one who was the most excited was Oona, but also the most stressed.

Nonny's parents left a few hours before the Guppies arrived. Nonny left his house short after his parents and came back 10 minutes later. "I'm gonna need those." He said to himself.

The other Guppies arrived in the neighborhood. They saw Oona at the pond. "Hey Oona, what's wrong?" Deema asked approaching her friend. "Oh hey Deema. No nothing, just looking at the frogs. I used to do that with Nonny." "Soon you'll be doing that again." Deema said with a sincere smile. "Now come. It's time." She added and reached out to Oona. The Guppies knocked at the door. Nonny ran down from his chamber to open the door. "Hi Nonny." Everyone said. "Hi guys, come in please." Nonny said with a smile. The Guppies entered the living room and everything was clean. On the coffee table were appetizers and bowls filled with chips. "Wow it's so clean here. You're a real gentlemen Nonny." Molly said. "Hum... Yeah. My mother bought some pizzas. I hope that's good for you all." "At least we don't need to cook huh Gil." Goby said softly to Gil. "Well you still need to put it in the oven. I'll do that." Gil said. "NOOO!" The rest said. "Owkay owkay, calm down everyone." Gil said giggling.

"What will we do first?" Deema asked. "Hey Nonny you still have your old WII. We used to play with it when we were younger." Goby said. "Ah yes. All the games are in my bedroom but the consoles are in the attic." "I'll go with you to find them." Gil proposed. Nonny nodded and the 2 went upstairs. "Where is the entrance?" Gil asked. Nonny pointed to a hatch on the ceiling. He took a special stick with a hook to open the hatch. "Watch your head." He said to Gil. The two were now upstairs. "You look there and I look over there." Nonny said. Gil nodded. A couple of minutes later Nonny found them. "Let's go back now." "Wait." Gil said. "Let's talk for a moment." "About what?" Nonny asked. "I hope you are ready for the big event this evening. You know..." Nonny nodded slowly. "Great. I have 3 words for you: Don't f*ck it up." "Those are 4 words." Nonny said. "Yeah I know but 3 words sounds cooler." Nonny nodded and the two went back downstairs. The Guppies chose a game to play.

After 2 hours of WIIing, the group decided to eat in front of a movie. Deema was inspecting all the movies. "Hey Nonny? Do you have any romantic films?" "I don't think so, but I have a large assortment of Nature documentaries." "Oh that's a great idea Nonny!" Goby said quickly. "I'm not done with you yet. We still need to finish that one movie. You ran away from it!" Deema said to Goby. Everyone laughed. "How does this feel?" Gil said laughing at Goby. The Guppies then opted for a casual humorous movie.

After their diner and the movie, it was time for: "Truth or dare, Molly?" Deema asked. "Dare." "You must silently dance the macarena for the rest of the game." The rest giggled and Molly began. "Next one. Gil, truth or dare?" "Dare of course." "Close your eyes, and we must put random food from the fridge in your mouth." "Okay, go take something." Gil said playfully. Everyone went downstairs to look for something funny. "Hey Molly? Does he like spicy things?" Deema asked. "Not at all." Molly said still dancing silently. "There you go, a small chili pepper." The group went back upstairs. "Ready Gil? Close your eyes and... Open your mouth." Gil opened his mouth and the chili pepper got in it. "Now you can chew." "Mmh it's like paprika. Ah oh. But it's hot!" Gill said and he ran downstairs. "Milk! Milk!" He said. Nonny gave him some milk and Gil calmed down. Everyone laughed again. "Next person. Truth or dare, Oona?" Oona was thinking. "Dare,dare." She heard from her right. "Uh dare then..." "Kiss the person at your left." And who was that person? Nonny. This was the beginning. Oona had to do it, but she was afraid of Nonny's reaction. You could see the 2 stress out but Oona took a deep breath and went for it. "..." Oona kissed Nonny on the cheek. The 2 blushed nonstop. The rest was clapping.

After some more rounds, Molly could finally stop dancing silently. It was late and time to go to sleep. "So where do we sleep?" Goby asked Nonny. "You will have the big sofa and I will bring some mattresses, there is enough place in the living room. 5 minutes later everyone had their place to sleep. The 6 talked the time that everyone went to the bathroom. It was dark in the living room. Only one lamp was on but it was enough. "Sleep well everyone." Nonny said and he went to his bedroom.

Molly turned to Oona. "Oona! Go now!" "Now?" "This is the perfect opportunity! go!" Without thinking Oona stood up from the sofa and went to the stairs. Everyone had their fingers crossed. Nonny heard footsteps and quickly pulls a little box away. "Knock knock." "Yes? Who is it?" "Uh hi." Oona said entering the room. "Ah hey..." The 2 were standing in front of each other. It was silent. Oona then looked up and Nonny did it too. Oona took a deep breath. "You always take deep breaths when you're going to say something important?" Nonny said. "Ah, yes hmhm. Now this is really... important." "Go on." Nonny said calmly, even though his heart was beating extremely fast. "You know at the beginning of this school year? You suddenly ran to the toilet room. I wanted to know what was wrong. I asked you, but no answer. A bit later, I was sleeping at your house, in this room. The day after, I asked it again, and we all know how it ended." "Yeah hehe." Nonny said and laughed it off. "And, recently at the hospital. I wanted to ask that question again but the nurses interrupted me 2 times. Now I think this is the right moment, I'm not afraid anymore. So, here you go." "Yes!" Nonny said. "Uh wait I didn't..." "I know the question Oona. That's my response to it." Oona's eyes sparkled. "You really..." Nonny showed no shyness. He wasn't uncomfortable. His heart beated normally again. He approached Oona and...

The rest was still waiting downstairs. It's been half an hour now since Oona went upstairs. Molly turned to the rest. "I think it's mission accomplished!" She said and everyone was happy and hugged each other. Oona is now sleeping upstairs.

Beautiful ending, don't you think? But the story is not done yet. Review and tell me what you thought about it. Bye bye!


	28. Chapter 28

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hey everyone. The story is far from over. I still have some ideas. Enjoy chapter 28.

**Chapter 28**

2 months later. Nonny and Oona are happy together. They watch documentary after documentary.

Goby POV

"You remember?" Deema said. "What?" "The beginning of this year. We were here. Looking at the flowers. I think you gave me your first compliment here." "Haha yeah, twice the same." I said. Deema took my hand, and we then went into the meadow. We sat down and looked at the sunset. It was late in the afternoon after all. "This is so romantic." Deema said. I put my arm around her shoulder and said nothing. She put her head on my shoulder. "You're the best I know." Deema said with a low voice. "Same for me." I said. "I hope we will stay together forever." I kissed her on the cheek.

It became late and we decided to leave. When we were back on the street I saw a guy coming to us. "Heyy Deema!" The guy said and... Did I just saw that? The guy just slapped Deemas backside. "Hey who are you to do that?!" I said angrily. "No it's nothing Goby. Euh... It's how we greet. Let me present to you, Didier. We play hockey together for 5 years now." It didn't convince me but I stayed quiet. "I hope to see you soon." Didier said. "Yeah sure." "Bye Deema." "Bye." Deema said with a special laugh. It was difficult to describe. I never heard it before. It was a bit forced, nervous and comforting. We continued walking, now in silence.

"You are very close with him." I said. "Was that a question?" Deema answered. "I know what he did. I know its inappropriate but it's just him. He does that to everyone." "Oh and you expect me to react normally? He slapped your f*cking backside!" "Come on Goby it's nothing." Deema said. "How can I trust you with that guy if he does that and you claim to be very close with him? You can't imagine what it looked like from my point of view!" I said angrily. "You are exaggerating Goby. Just forget about it." "Just forget? And the next time he does that? Do I need to forget it again? Why do you even let him do that? That's not normal." Deema didn't response. Did I hurt her too badly? After some minutes I said: "Look... I'm here to help. Y..." "Help with what? I said it, just forget it." Deema snapped. "Tell it now! What is going on between you 2? Are you cheating on me? I wouldn't be surprised." "What did you say? You think I'm slut? What's wrong with you? You don't know what the situation really is! It's far worse than you think." "Wait, what do you mean?" "You don't understand it and you can't change it. Maybe it's... sigh. Nobody can change it, that's why we need to forget it." "I don't understand anything of what you just said. Please Deema, don't cry. I'm here to help." I said softly. "I also noticed that last time... You aren't as energetic or happy as before. You also hang less and less with me and the rest. Is there a link?" "Goby! Stop it!" She screamed. I backed off. She stood up. "I don't think we are meant for each other." Deema said and walked away. I was left there. 20 minutes ago we were sitting romantically next to each other and now... Now she's talking about breaking up. I walked slowly to my house. Tears were forming on my cheeks. Everything seemed to fall into ruins around me.

Deema POV

No! Noo! What have I done? I missed this chance because I don't have the power to tell him myself. I made him mad and sad. He probably hates me now and wants to break up. He is my boyfriend. I had to tell him, he could help, but I fell under pressure and with Didier's unexpected arrival... I had to tell him about the abuses. Now he certainly thinks I'm cheating on him, but I'm not. I was crying silently. I need to text him... To say I'm sorry. "Goby... I'm horribly sorry. This is one big misunderstanding. It's not what you think... It's far more worse." I texted. Now waiting for his response.

_"Stop stalking me! Why are you so creepy? I thought we were friends." "Don't be dramatic Deema, I swear. Stay here. Hockey is your hobby." "Well not with you and your dirty friends. What you and them did was unacceptable... HEY don't touch me!" "I swear... I don't want to do this... Deema, If YOU tell anybody about it... Then I have no other choice than..." "Is that a knife? No, Didier stop. You're crazy!" "And if by pure coincidence I see you in public with somebody else, YOU ACT NORMALLY! Now go away. And be here for the next training. See you next week, dear!"_

Please answer. You're the only one who can help. Not even the rest. Come on Goby! Finally he responded. "If you tell it's far more worse, then I can't imagine it. You mean what he did is not the only thing. Right?" "Yes." I answered quickly. "Well... Then..."

Well well well. For one time the story was happy and positive and it immediately got wiped away by a new problem. Will everything go alright? And what about the next thing the guppies will face? There were a couple small hints in this and the previous chapter, maybe you can find them. It will become more clear after this. Hope you liked this chapter and leave a review if you want. Bybye.


	29. Chapter 29

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hello and welcome back for chapter 29. We will soon hit the 30 chapters, I can't believe it. Enjoy this one.

**Chapter 29**

Deema POV

"Well... then... He did more of that dirty sh*t with you?" Goby texted. "Yes." I texted. "Then, there's no other choice. We need to break up. If you are getting satisfied by him and his way of acting... I can't believe you've done this." I was confused and soon realized the miscommunication. "No wait Goby, you don't understand it. Please let me explain." "Deema... I love you so much but I don't know if I will give you a chance to explain yourself after what I'VE seen with my own eyes. And you're telling this only makes it worse." "MISCOMMUNICATION!" I texted. "Now meet me on the street. I really need your help." "Okay then..."

I was waiting. Did he trick me? I saw him nowhere. Ah finally he arrives, walking slowly with his head down. Seeing him like that hurts me. "Make it quick please." He said. I was annoyed by that but I understood him and the situation from his point of view. "It was miscommunication Goby..." "What do you want to say with that?!" He said angrily. I was shocked of his reaction. "Please understand me Goby. Yes Didier has done more of that dirty sh*t with me. But... But did you really think I would let him do that?" I said with tears. Goby's face went from anger to surprised and back to anger. "Oh my god. Deema, I'm so sorry. Why didn't I think at that first? Please forgive me, will you?" He said hugging me. After we were done he said: "Where is that b*stard of a Didier. I... I don't know what to do with him, but he will regret doing this to you."

General POV

Despite Deema wanting to stop Goby from going to Didier, Deema couldn't hold back Goby. "Violence is never the answer." She said before.

(Violence is NEVER the answer. BUT violence is good for writing stories. I'm NOT promoting violence here, but you probably knew that. I don't know how.)

Didier was as usual hanging out at the hockey cafeteria. Goby entered it and spotted him. Didier saw him too and stayed cautious. Goby looked calm but filled with anger. He approached Didier. "Have we met before?" Didier asked. "I don't remember but I want to talk with you." "Go on." Didier said. Goby pointed to the door and without saying anything, he and Didier left. The 2 were walking next to each other, it was awkward. When they got outside, Goby stopped. "What do you wanna talk about? I need to practice soon." Goby turned to Didier, took a deep breath while staring deep down in his eyes and then... Goby pushed Didier to the wall. "Don't try to escape now, I will find you anyway, just listen for now. If I see you approach Deema too closely, then there will be no mercy. I don't specifically know what you did but, if there wasn't the saying 'violence is never the answer'... Understood?" Goby said. "Ok ok ok. Relax dude." "You can be happy I didn't harm you." Goby let Didier go and turned around. Goby saw it coming. Didier wanted to attack Goby in the back. Although he never did martial arts or fight sports, Goby was good at fighting back. Didier wanted to kick him but Goby ditched the attack. The 2 looked for 1 fraction of a second in each other's eyes. It looked eternal. Goby looked concentrated, calm and silently angry. Didier saw his only opportunity fail.

After a hefty combo of attacks, Didier fell to the ground. Goby got hit on some places but nothing to worry about. He crouched near Didier's head. "You're clearly the lowest sc*m in history." Goby stood up and went to the cafeteria and bought a drink. Didiers friends were looking at him and thinking where Didier could be. Then Goby's opponent entered the cafeteria too. He ignored Goby. Goby looked at the group of friends with a cold and terrifying look. The group of 5 did nothing. They were all too afraid when they saw Didiers state. Goby left soon after. He asserted his dominance and exited victoriously.

Goby knocked on Deemas house door. Deemas mother opened. "Oh hello Goby. You are looking for Deema don't you?" "Yes miss. Is she here?" "Yes in her room. You know the way." Goby passed through the living room. Deemas dad was there too. Goby said politely Hello. The only response he got was some muttering. Anyways. "Deema, it's me." Goby said. Deema opened the door. "And?" "I intimated him with my words, I left him, but then he attacked me. I owned him and bought a drink in the cafeteria." "So..." Deema said. Goby needed some time but quickly understood. "I'm sorry Deema." "It's okay Goby. I forgive you." "I will leave that hockey club. I will find another one." Deema added. "I go with you." Goby said. "You play hockey?" "Yeah to be with you if the situation gets out of hand." "Aaawh you're really the best. Let's watch a movie to celebrate it." "Ahum. Deema, sincerely... We have 2 very different tastes of movies. Euhm... Yeah, can we maybe make a compromise?" "Yeah I got that one last time. We will alternate it."

The 2 were happy back together. Didier was no more a threat. This was chapter 29, hope you liked it. What could the following thing be the Guppies will face? I mentioned it in chapter 28, there were a couple of very small pieces of text. One sentence between the whole chapter. I'll give you a hint, it was an object. I'm very vague about this but it will become more understandable next chapter(s). Review if you want, I say goodbye.


	30. Chapter 30

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Sorry for the longer wait than usual. I was busy with studying and another project on fanfiction. I actually have some chapters in reserve but I forgot uploading one, my bad.

Chapter 30 incoming. Wow, 30 chapters already, and I'm not even close to end this. Enjoy without waiting any more even though you are reading this because you read everything so you can understand the story better but unfortunately this is the preface and I don't mention much information of the story in the preface. Now you can stop, enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

General POV

Nonny and Oona are a happy couple. Nothing went wrong for 2 months. The 2 were now at Nonny's house watching a documentary about deciduous forests. It was beautiful. Imagine 1 big tree on a hill with a forest underneath it and in the distance, a couple of mountains with a sunset. "Beautiful isn't it Nonny?" Oona said while lying in his arm. "Yeah, imagine us being there, no worries of the outside world. Just live with the nature." Nonny said. "And I thought you were more realistic than romantic. With your interests in science and math and all." "Yeah true, but sometimes reality is too rude." "I agree." Oona said.

"Deema just asked if we want to hang out with them." "Oh sure. But I need some time to euh put on another T-shirt. This one is dirty." "Okay... I'll wait downstairs." Oona said. Nonny was hesitating. "Should I or not." He approached a shelf. "Nonny are you ready yet? Deema and Goby are waiting." "YES! I come!" Nonny said loudly. "Oh euh, sorry. I don't know what I had. Let's go now." Oona was surprised. Nonny never reacted like that. "Nonny you still have the same T-shirt on." Oona said. "Ah yes, I didn't find any other."

The 2 finally arrived at the rendezvous point. Deema and Goby were already there. "Well you 2 are slow. We've been waiting 10 minutes already." Deema said. "10 minutes is not that long Deema." Goby said. Deema rolled her eyes and giggled. "Let's sit down. It's much more comfortable." Deema said. "I've once sawn an article saying that sitting down is as deadly as smoking, haha, weird." Goby said. Nonny swallowed. "Yeah let's sit down." He added and the rest followed. Goby was telling the story he and Deema experienced yesterday. "And then he hit me in the back but I hit him back and then I bought a drink." "Yeah, and then he came back to me to say sorry." Deema added. "And have you 2 done?" "I stayed with Nonny, and we watched documentaries all the afternoon. That one with the sunset and the mountains. A big tree with a forest underneath. That was beautiful wasn't it Nonny?" "Yeah really beautiful." Oona began explaining what animals she saw and describing them.

"Where are Gil and Molly now when I think about it." Oona asked. "Haha yeah, those 2 needed some time alone. Gil send me a message asking for help. He said that Molly wanted to watch movies Deema recommended, you know... Romantic films for girls." Goby said. "Poor Gil." Oona said laughing. Suddenly Nonny stood up. "Sorry everyone, I forgot that my parents asked me to help in the euh garden around this hour." "But your parents weren't home Nonny." "Yes but they said they would arrive around now." "Oh well, it's getting late. Let's all go home. Bye." Deema said. Goby and Deema went one way and Oona and Nonny another one. "Do you want me to help you and your parents? We could learn each other better..." Ooona asked. "NO!" Nonny screamed. Oona was so shocked she didn't breath. "Oh god sweetie, I don't know what I had." "You never did this Nonny. Is there something?" Oona asked kindly. "No, I'm just a bit tense last days. It's normal, I have that sometimes. Don't worry." Nonny said.

"Well see you tomorrow." Oona said to Nonny. "Yes bye." Nonny said. "Nonny, you forgot something." Oona said. Nonny turned around. Oona stretched her cheek. Nonny gave Oona kiss. "If you have a problem, I'm here to help." Oona said. "I will remember that." Nonny said and closed the door of his house. "Why was he so strange today?" Oona thought.

"Finally alone. If I stayed any longer... It would have been worse." Nonny said entering his room and approaching one of his shelves. "Yes finally."

Oona POV

Back in my sleeping chamber. First thing I need to do is ask Deema and Goby what they thought of Nonny today. Let's demand Deema first. "Hey Deema, did you saw anything not normal today about Nonny?" "Well now that you tell me. Nonny is more of the silent guy in our group and the calm one. Today he looked impatient. He constantly looked around, wasn't that much in the subject, and he was the first one to tell that he needed to go. Was he in a bad mood to come hang with us?" "No, his reaction about meeting up with you 2 was normal. Today he had 2 pretty violent reactions towards me. He says he's tense and that it's normal. He never had that before. What went wrong?" Deema didn't text for 5 minutes. She was probably thinking. "You said he never had that before. Well, was he kidnapped before that whole story with Sandra? I think it has a link with that." "Yes that's possible. I'm gonna think about it. Thanks for the help." "You're welcome."

Now let's ask Goby for suspect things." Hi Goby, did you saw something strange about Nonny today?" "You know. When we sat down to talk, after maybe 5 minutes his hand got my attention. He was repeatedly tapping his fingers on the table. It looked like he had stress or something. For the rest, his hand got my attention so much that I didn't saw anything else. Why do you ask this?" I explained the situation to Goby as I did it with Deema. "I hope I helped you with this. We will continue to help you if you want. He's our friend too and if he has a problem, then we need to help him." Goby added. "Thanks, I hope it's nothing bad."

Sigh. I think I'm the only one capable of solving this.

That's the end of the 30th chapter. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought about this one. What is Nonnys problem? Is it linked with his kidnapping? Is Oona gonna succeed? You'll see that soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Welcome back everyone for the next chapter of this never ending story xD. There WILL be an end but not now. I can't say when I will end this story. I always get new ideas when I want to end the story. Anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 31**

Nonny POV

Yesterday was horrible. My attitude was betraying me. I hope Oona nor Goby nor Deema saw something suspect of me. Oona as I know her was shocked after my reactions, but I understand that. That's not what you expect from a silent person like me. I must make sure they don't suspect me. I have a plan.

"Hey my beautiful girl. Do you want to hang out with the group and after that stay at my home?" I texted to Oona. "Euh sounds fun, but we did it yesterday you remember?" "Yes but I just need to see you all." "Okay then. Do you contact the rest?" "No worries honey, I'll do that. Come to the park." "Okay xxx." Yes it worked. Now the rest. "Heyy Deema girl! How 'bout we hang out today with the group? I know we did it yesterday but it was so much fun." "Ow sure, I'll bring Goby too I guess." "Yeah thanks, see you at the park." Now the 2 popular kids. "Yo Gil is it worth to tell you that I and the group go hang in the park?" "No it isn't worth it. Molly forces me to watch those horrible romance movies. You need to help me." "Sorry Gil. If Molly is stronger than you then she's probably stronger than me too." "Yes but can't you hack her computer so that we can't watch movies?" "Okay then, I'll see what I can do."

"It's done Gil, you are saved." "Really? Oh yes I hear her saying that her computer doesn't work haha. No wait, she says she can use the television too? No, now I'm going to watch those stupid f*cking movies on 4k resolution and a big flat screen. Sigh, wish me luck Nonny." "Success man. Don't worry about her computer. It will work again in 1 hour." "Oh great." Poor Gil haha. I prepared myself now to go outside.

Everyone was waiting. They already all sat down. Good let's be the hypocrite now. "Hey amazing group. How are you all doing?" I said over excitedly. "Good, come sit down." Deema said. "Hey you must hear this. Gil asked me to hack Molly's computer so that they couldn't watch those romantic movies. Instead of that Molly decided to watch the movie on her 4k flat screen television haha. I can imagine Gil's face when he heard that." Goby and Deema were laughing like hell. Oona laughed too but it didn't sound 100% like a laugh. There was a bit of anxiety in it. Perfect to do something else. "What's wrong Oona? I feel a bit of anxiety in your laugh. Maybe this will help." I said while giving her a long kiss on the lips. "Wow, don't look Goby." Deema said humorous. I looked in Oonas eyes. She looked normal again.

"Aah it's getting late. Sorry guys, we go home. And I don't think it's a bad idea for you 2 to go home too, if you know what I mean." Deema said playfully. "I completely agree. Oona will go to my home. We will look to a documentary, maybe... kiss each other... and maybe more." I said in complete honesty. Goby looked surprised. Deema too but in a positive way. Oona just smiled at me. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen soon as long as Goby doesn't want to watch my movies." Deema said being dramatic. Goby looked around. "Oh you want more? You will get more if you want Deema." Goby said. Deema laughed. "Come get me Goby." She added. We all laughed and left soon after.

I put my arm around Oona while we walked home. "You are the best that ever happened to me." I said softly. "You too for me Nonny." She said. "I love you to the Moon and back." I added. She giggled. "Were you honest about what you said earlier?" She asked. "About... more than just kissing?" I asked. "Yeah that..." "Oh well... why not?" I said. She looked away and blushed. "You... too?" I said with a real smile. She blushed even harder. "I have to think about it." She said. Now I thought by myself, can her love replace my addiction? I continued thinking about it. "Hey Nonny, your house is here." Oona said. I noticed I walked too far. "Oh silly me." I said to myself.

We watched a documentary and relaxed a bit together. After some time Oona left. I was alone. "Just on time." I said. "No, sh*t. Time to get new ones." I said.

Oona POV

What happened to Nonny? He was extremely weird yesterday and today he was the most happy person. This is not right. I wanted to open the door of my house when I saw Nonny exiting his house. I decided to follow him. Where is he going? Time to find out what's really up with him.

It looks like he is going to the city. I'm silently following him. I almost got caught several times, but he didn't saw me. He was now in the downtown. It looked like he was going to the suburbs at the other side of the city. As soon as we entered the downtown, we left it. It was pretty late already. It was getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain. I thought that because Nonny put his hood on. But suddenly he went left into a dark alley. I really wanted to see what he was doing there, so I decided to hide behind big trash bin. I had a perfect angle on Nonny. I saw 2 other persons with hoods on. They were much taller than Nonny. Nonny gave something and the persons with hoods on gave something back, but I couldn't see what it was. Nonny left soon after that. Time to follow him back home.

My gut feeling was right. It began to rain. First a few drops but it quickly escalated. Nonny began running and so did I. Confronting now wasn't a good idea. I need to inform my friends first. Molly's house wasn't far away from my position, so I headed to it.

General POV

"You heard that Gil? Someone knocked on the door, stay here." Molly said. "No no, I will go." Gil insisted. Before Molly could react Gil was already gone. "Oona! Perfect timing. Thank you for coming, you saved me from the movies." Gil said being super happy. The 2 walked to the living room and Molly. "Oh hey Oona." Molly simply said. "Euh, Am I disturbing you 2?" Oona asked. "Well..." "Not. At. All." Gil said. "Tell us why you came." Oona sat down. "Well, it's about Nonny." Oona began explaining how Nonny was yesterday, today and what she witnessed earlier. "Dang, Nonny in a dark alley in the suburbs. That reminds me of horrible things." Gil said. "And the day you confessed." Molly said with a tiny little bit of annoyance. "People with hoods in dark alleys can trade everything. Drugs, cigarettes, alcohol, all the bad stuff that will completely f*ck up your life." Gil said. "I'm getting worried. He was quite aggressive towards me twice yesterday. Today he even proposed to do something... more than kissing." Gil and Molly choked in their water and started coughing. "You... serious?" Molly asked. "Did you say yes?" "Gil!" Molly said. "I said I needed time to think about it." "Hmmm." Gil said. "I I... Nonny changed... after the kidnapping." Oona said. "He was aggressive and nervous yesterday and today he was super enthusiastic? I think he has stress and that he needs something to calm it." Gil proposed. "Oh no Nonny, what did you bought in that alley?" Oona said covering her eyes. Molly gave her a hug. Oona recovered and wiped her tears away. "What did you say earlier Gil?" Oona asked. "Did you say yes?" "No about the people with hoods and what they sell?" "Ah, I said drugs, cigarettes, alcohol." "I'm pretty sure it was one of those things." Oona added. "I don't think it's alcohol, you would recognize it. He also told me that he didn't like that. I don't know if it's drugs though." "Well a person that consumes drugs is easily recognizable. You become more sleepy or hyperactive but that depends on the drugs and the person you are." Gil explained. "Then I'm pretty sure he bought cigarettes. Oh no Nonny. Why?"

Wow a chapter that is much longer. I couldn't split this in 2 separated chapters so, and having it a bit longer ins't a crime. It looks like Nonny's tricks that day didn't work. Oona is still worried and it didn't stop there when she saw Nonny in the dark alley. How will this turn out? What will happen? I hope you liked this chapter. Review it because it's much longer please xD. See ya next time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Welcome back to chapter 32. I hope you will enjoy it.

**Chapter 32**

General POV

"What are we gonna do?" Gil asked. "I don't know." Oona said. "I better go home. I don't want to disturb you 2 more with my problems." She added. "No Oona. We are friends. We will help you. Every time one of us had a problem, we helped him or her together." Molly said. "But this isn't a problem like the ones we had before. I don't know if this is worse than the kidnapping." "Ah, euh we always said that about a problem. But it always ended well." Gil added. "Yeah he got a point." Molly added too. Oona looked up to her friends. "I want to find a solution, but I don't know..." "We will find a solution together yes, but you are the only one who can really solve this. Nonny will listen to you." Molly said. "That's kind of true." Oona said. "Now let's begin.

"It's not gonna be that simple. He probably believes that you don't suspect him right?" Gil asked. Oona nodded. "So going to him now and telling him is a bad idea. He will be shocked and thinking: "How do you know this?" and stuff. Just not the good thing to do." "And what do you propose?" "You must progressively give him hints that you might know his problem. Like you go to him and tell that a family member died because of smoking. After that you say how many people die every year of smoking. You can do the research. Another thing you could do is, when walking down the street with him, pick up the rests of cigarettes and critic those people. Then critic smoking in general." "But that will hurt him." "Oona! There is no other solution. With these hints he will begin realizing that smoking is bad. He will try to stop, but that's hard, so he will change in behavior. Then confront him. If you don't do anything then HE will die! Nonny will eternally be part of the past. YOUR Nonny!" Gil said loudly. Oona looked at the ground and back to her friend. "You are right in a certain way. I have no choice." Oona said softly. "Maybe you should look for the place where he hides his cigarettes too. Then ask him what's in there. He will start panicking. Say that he can tell the truth and sh*t like that." "Okay, I will try. But when he admits... What do we do after?" Oona asked. She began panicking again. Gil reassured her. "Calm down. Then he must tell his parents and get special aid. A psychologist or something." Oona nodded.

"Well I'm going now. I really... thank you for the help." "No problem Oona." The 2 friends hugged. "Don't be embarrassed." Molly said sarcastically. "I'm going, bye Molly." "You leave already? I just made some drinks." "I'm sorry but I have to go." "Okay, bye." Oona left. "I hope everything will be alright with them." Molly said. "Yeah, I hope it doesn't hurt their relationship." Gil said. "Now, what movie were we watching?" Molly asked. "Oh euh you think it's the right moment for a movie? With Oona and Nonny pouah, that made me completely... euh." Gil said nervously. "Hmmm. I really wanna watch that movie. Maybe, you want something else before we watch it?" Molly said softly sitting down. "Really? Can I?" Molly nodded with a playful smile. "Thanks Molls, you're the best." Gil ran to the kitchen and came back with a pack of cookies. "My parents don't buy these. I love them." Gil said with his mouth filled. Molly was completely of the map. "No, Gil, I... Didn't mean that." "What then?" "I meant, something, we can share you know?" Molly said again with a seductive smile. Gil looked at Molly while eating a cookie. He then 'realized' what he had to do. "Oh, sorry. I really don't have manners. Take a cookie. That's what you meant huh? Sharing." Gil said being serious. Molly looked annoyed. She facepalmed and gave up.

At Deemas house. Deema was making herself ready to go to her new hockey club. Goby -who promised to hockey with her- was knocking on the door. "Oh hello Goby. Come in, Deema is in her bedroom." Deemas mother said. "Thank you, Clara. Can I call you Clara?" Goby said. "Of course Goby." Deemas mother said lauging. Goby entered the house, he had to pass the living room. He saw Deemas father again. "Hmm, hello sir." Goby said stuttering a bit. "Humm hmm." Was all he got as an answer. "What a progress, normally he just ignores me." Goby thought. "Karl, why do you always ignore this polite boy!" Deemas mother said. Goby felt awkward and remained silent. "I married a polite man. I really love you but some of your opinions are just horrible." Goby silently slipped out of the conversation into Deemas room.

"Heyy sweetheart." Goby said entering Deemas room. "Ready for your first day of hockey?" Deema said. "Yeah. I was afraid that with the virus we couldn't go but the government allowed it 1 week back." "Yes, it was pretty boring. But I'm still happy we have no school." Deema commented. "Yeah, and it's almost summer vacation."

"He is a good boy for her!" Deemas mother shouted. Goby and Deema went downstairs. "Sup mom, sup dad." Deema said. Goby just waved shyly. And they exited the house. "Are they always shouting like that?" Goby asked. "Nah it's not usual. They only begin arguing when it's about 'different opinions of sensitive subjects'." Deema explained. "Like what?" Goby asked. Deema was silent for a moment. "Sigh. Example: you." "Me? How?" "Well, my mother really likes you but my father is more skeptical." "That's why he ignores me." "Partially..." "Partially?" Deema took a deep breath. "Well... My father, has his 'opinions' about you and... your ethnicity..." Goby looked disappointed. "He is racist?" "Kind off." Deema said. "A and you?" Goby said getting worried. "Of course not. And I really dislike the opinions of my father. But I love him. I don't like talking about... racism, politics, all those things. It reminds me of his dark side." "Ironic." "But, but... Think about later. If he becomes my step-dad? I can't live with that. Can't we change his opinions?" "I'm afraid that we can't. You can't just change those kinds of harsh opinions." "Sigh... But, we are all humans." "Yes, but some humans are inhumane or have inhumane opinions. I'm sorry that you know this about my father." "No, It's better that you told me, or I had to find it out by myself... I really want to change his mind."

That's it for today. Hope you liked it. Review to tell me your opinion... No your opinion about the chapter. It might be a mature theme but it really is a big problem that continues to grow and affects ALL of us. I'm not going to express my 'political opinion' but being racist is just a bad thing.

Just remember 1 thing: There is only 1 race, the human race.


	33. Chapter 33

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Time for chapter 33. Consider reviewing. I thank you for that. Enjoy

**Chapter 33**

General POV

Nonny was very excited today. He decided to text his girlfriend Oona. "Hey Sweetie Pie. How are you doing?" "Great and you?" "Me too. Hey, you want to hang out. Just us 2?" "Hmm okay. You want to go to the park?" "Perfect, romantically sitting on a bench, looking at the birds in the tree." "Hihi, what a good idea. I see you there. Bye x." "Bye x."

Nonny didn't know that behind those messages is a sad and worried Oona.

Later that day, Nonny arrived. He was ready. He saw Oona and hugged her from behind. "Hey Nonny." Oona said a bit sadly. "You look sad. What's wrong? Let's sit down and talk about it." The 2 sat down. "Well, my uncle died last week..." Oona said. Nonny looked shocked. "Oh I'm so sorry for you. My condolences." Nonny said hugging Oona. "The doctors said he died because of smoking. Smoking is bad isn't it?" Oona said. Nonny froze for a second. He looked right in front of himself. He saw a young couple playing with their 2-year-old child. He then spoke again. "I'm sorry for your uncle." He didn't want to answer. "Do you want something from me? You can ask." Nonny added. "I'm a bit tired of all that. Can we go stay at your place? Watching some TV maybe." Oona asked. "Yes of course. That will change your mind."

The couple was now on its way to Nonnys home. Oona suddenly stopped. "Something is wrong?" Nonny asked. "Disgusting. Someone threw a cigarette here. It's bad for the environment, isn't it?" Nonny nodded and froze again for 1 second. He became less and less excited and happy in comparison with that morning. He didn't say much now. It was pretty awkward.

The 2 were now at Nonnys house. They both entered and went to Nonnys room. "I need to get something downstairs. I'll be right back." He said. "Time to look around." Oona thought. "Maybe he hides them downstairs, and he's getting one now." Oona opened the bedrooms' door silently. She saw Nonny getting something out of the fridge. "False alarm. Let's look in his chamber." Oona first took a look at Nonnys bureau and computer. She looked in all the slides, nothing. "Maybe under his bed." Not there either. "In his wardrobe?" "Nope." Oona turned her eyes towards the bedside table. It had 3 slides. Suddenly Oonas heart began beating faster. She opened one closet and found a small box. "Th... That's it." She said looking shocked.

"I'm back..." Nonny said. He looked at Oona and saw the slide. He looked down. Oona was sad too. "Nonny... Why?" She looked at him. No answer from Nonny. "You're the most intelligent person I know. You know that cr*p is bad for you and will only worsen your life. What if you get addicted? Or are you?" Oona said on the edge of tears. "We must help you. I will help you Nonny." Nonny remains silent. "Nonny answer please. It's a critical situation!" Oona said loudly. "That... kidnapping, broke something inside me." Nonny finally said. He continued. "It was a traumatic event. Shortly after everything was back to normal, I had constant stress. Later I got panic and aggression attacks. It gave me even more stress. I remembered that my aunt had that too, and she used... cigarettes. I know it's bad, but it really calms my stress down." "But... After every cigarette you consume, you need 2 more to get the same effect." Oona said. She began to sob. "I have no choice, nobody understands it, there is no solution to it..." Nonny said. "Not true! I will help you. Your friends will help you. Your parents will help you!" "And when I confessed to you, the responsibility of our relationship made it worse..." "Y... You mean that..." "I'm not saying it got worse because of you. It got worse because I care about you and don't want to lose you. The idea of losing you gives me stress." "Nonny..." "But I think... for the good of us both... and the situation... we must break up." Nonny said sobbing too. "Y... You can't say such things! I will help you. Let me try at least. We will find a solution. We always find one!" Oona said. Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"You get stress from the idea of losing me? Then why do you want to break up? You will lose me too then. And didn't you thought about my feelings? I get stress too when I think at the idea of losing YOU. And if you don't stop smoking, then... then..." Oona couldn't finish her sentence. A little cry of sadness escaped. She got her emotions back under control. "Then you will be gone!" Oona burst into tears. Nonny didn't react. He was crying from the inside. Only a couple of tears escaped. Oona thought Nonny wasn't convinced. She exited the room to go back home. Nonny was standing in his room, thinking... "What can I do with my miserable life? I f*cked it already up..."

That's it for this chapter. Review and let me know what you thought about it. Thanks for reading until the end, I will see you next time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hi welcome back to the next chapter of this story. Make sure to review if you like it. Enjoy

**Chapter 34**

General POV

1 week later

It's been 1 week since Oona and Nonny broke up. The rest was informed of the situation. The boys tried a smooth approach with Nonny, but he didn't even open the door of his house, they tried it multiple times. Oona was getting comforted by her female friends. Gil and Goby tried one last time with Nonny.

"We are losing our time." Goby said. "We must try Goby, it's our friend, and he has a big problem." Goby sighed and followed Gil. They were at Nonnys house. They didn't even knock on the door or it would open. "Nonny?" "You want to talk? Do it quick." Nonny said monotonous. Gil and Goby entered without saying anything. They got upstairs. Nonny turned his back to them, sighed, and turned back. "I've been thinking about this. I had time to think about something for ones." Nonny walked around his room. "I... after we broke... didn't think it was worth living anymore but... even though... I would escape this horrible world, my horrible feelings, all my suffering... I can't leave, people that love me... behind me, like that... especially, when they are sad about me, and worried." There was a long silence now. Goby felt uncomfortable. Gil was waiting. "I... still love Oona... I know that she, wants the best for me. I was... a jerk. Why did I break up with her? The pressure... of the situation probably. But now I had time... Time to make a decision. I will accept your aid."

It was silent now. Nonny was waiting for his friends to answer. "Euh well, we didn't expect to come this far so, we don't really know what to say. It's the best decision you can take Nonny. We will help you." Nonny smiled and the 3 boys hugged. "Nice to have you back buddy." Goby said. After they broke apart, Goby said: "I think you can start by throwing all that nasty cr*p away." Nonny nodded. He went to his bedside table and took all the boxes he had consumed. Some were empty. "I'll throw them away."

The 3 went downstairs to the kitchen. "But... I didn't tell my parents yet. I will do it trust me, but for now... I'll put these boxes at the bottom of the trash can." Nonny said. "Eww gross. What a smell." Goby commented. Nonny put all the boxes at the bottom. Gil and Goby were applauding. "It's not much you know guys..." Nonny said. "Oh haven't you seen people who stopped smoking? It's hard you know." Goby said. Gil pocked him. "Don't tell that Goby. He will not..." "Nah Gil. I know what Goby said is the truth. But I will do everything to succeed. For you guys, for Oona... And if I fail then..." "Then nothing! You will not fail. We will help you until the end. If you feel that lust, call us immediately!" Gil said. Nonny nodded and smiled. He was pretty optimistic about it.

"And what about Oona?" Goby asked his friend. "I think I will apologize..." Nonny answered. "Or wait, I have a better idea. Listen..."

Gil and Goby went back to the girls. "And?" Molly asked. "Well... Oona? He waits at the pond... He wants to see you." Gil said. Oona wiped her tears and stopped sobbing. "Did he say anything else?" Deema asked. The boys remained sinister. "Oona has to go to him first." "Alright girl, it can't get worse. Go to him." Deema said to her friend. "Okay..."

Oona got out. She went to the pond. Nonny was sitting on a bench, looking at the frogs. Oonas heart began beating harder and harder. "... Here we go..." She said. Oona sat on the bench next to Nonny. Nonny didn't look at her. Oona looked sad.

After a long moment of silence: "Look at me... You deserve better. Why in hell did you choose me?" Nonny said. "I love you Nonny, you know that. We were best friends. We shared our whole life together... until now." Oona said sadly. Nonny nodded no. "... No, Oona. It's not over." Oona looked confused. "I apologize for everything I said. I didn't think what I said. You must comprehend the situation. Now, if you accept my apology, I will accept your aid... if you still want to give it." Oona cried from happiness. Nonny looked at her, smiling too. "I will help you, until the end Nonny, I promise." She said sobbing. "One last thing Oona... Do you wanna be my girlfriend? Again?" Oona wrapped her arms around Nonny's neck. It was a long moment of silence with the frogs on the background.

"The frogs are still here." Oona noticed. "Yep, I didn't had time to study them..." "I'm sure you know all the species out of your head." Nonny smiled. "That one there is a..." Nonny began naming all the frogs. 20 meters behind them were the rest of the Guppies looking at them. "They get the 1st prize for romantic moments." Deema said playfully. "Is this some kind of indirect demand you want from me?" Goby said putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Good and well, but we need to keep an eye on Nonny. He can't relapse." Gil said. The rest nodded. "He must tell his parents too. And I suggest he goes to a psychologist." Gil added.

Aww at least Nonny and Oona are back together. Will Nonny succeed and stop smoking? What will happen with the rest? What about Deemas father? We'll see that next time. Please consider reviewing if you liked it. Bybye.


	35. Chapter 35

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Hello everyone, welcome back. If you enjoy this story and this chapter, make sure to review, it's free.

Almost the end of the story. I will stop writing chapters around chapter 40, that seems like a good number. What? This story will be over? Yes, but don't worry... I'm not gonna tell anything more. Enjoy!

**Chapter 35**

General POV

Shortly after the reconciliation of Nonny and Oona, Nonny went to his parents to tell his problem. After this whole kidnapping thing, they weren't surprised. Nonny soon began going to a psychologist, talking about his problems and what he experienced.

Nonny had to kick off. The Psychologist prescribed him medicines that would replace his want of cigarettes. But he had to stop taking those medicines too, and that was pretty hard for the poor Nonny. Every week he went to the psychologist to talk about the progress. It became harder and harder. Nonny almost relapsed several times. He had problems with concentrating, he ate less, he had often headaches, etc...

Nonny was now on his way to the psychologist. He was silently walking down the streets with his hood on. He looked down, he saw what people threw on the ground. Nonny suddenly saw a half used cigarette. His heart began beating fast. He ran around it. "What's wrong with me?" He thought.

"Finally." He thought. Nonny arrived at the psychologists' workplace. She was waiting for him. "Hi Nonny, come in." "Hi, Miss Maria" Nonny simply said. "Beautiful weather isn't it?" "Probably gonna rain soon..." Nonny said.

The 2 entered the psychologists' office. "And how is it going?" The woman asked. Nonny was silent. "It only got worse." He silently said. "I don't know if I can hold it any longer. I feel so bad when I don't have those medicines." He added. "Nonny, that's normal that you feel like that. Everyone who went through this had the same struggles." Ms Maria said. "Come, lay down on the couch." She said.

Nonny laid down, looking at the roof. "I never asked this before Nonny. Who, convinced you to go search for help?" Nonny opened his eyes very widely. The psychologist was waiting for an answer. Nonny saw images of him and Oona flashing through his mind. "Well?" The woman insisted. "Oona..." Nonny said silently. "And who is she? Your sister? A classmate?" "My girlfriend." "I see. That's even better I guess." Nonny looked up. "Wh... why?" "Nonny she convinced you to search for help. You said that you almost relapsed several times? I think your girlfriend Oona, can give you enough moral support to help you through this." "Y... yeah, maybe. But the side effects, I will probably hurt her if I only think about taking the medicines." "Yeah you're right. And we can't do much to it. I will send a letter to your girlfriend to ask her if she wants to help you. I will also mention what you just said and other risks that possibly could hurt your relationship." Nonny simply nodded. "Good, that's all. See you next week. And stay strong Nonny." "Yeah... I hope."

Oona POV

"Oh mail for me?" I thought. What could it be? I didn't recognize the name nor the address. It was from a psychologist bureau.

Dear Oona

I am the psychologist of Nonny

He told me that his girlfriend convinced him to go search for help with his addiction. I assume he's right about that.

I don't know if he told you, but he almost relapsed several times.

People like that need a lot of moral support.

Here is my proposition, you give him that moral support. You don't need to accept if you don't want to.

Before you accept I want to warn you, this could possibly hurt your relationship with him.

For example, Nonny has side effects that could make him aggressive. How to deal with that you may ask? Remind him that smoking is bad and that it will only get worse. Reassure him by telling him that you are here to support him.

You also may ask, how do I give him moral support? It's simple, don't go away from him.

It sounds harsh, but it really works. Hang around him all day, even stay the night with him until he looks better.

If you accept this offer then come to my office tomorrow. I will contact your parents and Nonny's after you came.

Sincerely, Ms Maria

I didn't expect that kind of mail. Nonny always told me that it went alright, now he needs my help. Tomorrow, to that office!

General POV

Now Oona arrived at the office. She knocked on the door and soon after a woman appeared. "Hi, you must be Oona. Come in please." "Hi." Oona said kindly. The 2 entered the building. "I'm Ms Maria. Let's not beat around the bush. We are here for Nonny." Oona sat down and nodded. "I suppose you accepted my offer, or else you wouldn't be here." "Yes, I will do anything for Nonny." Oona answered. "Your enthusiasm is great. So your objective is simple, be with Nonny 24/7 until I see it's better. Do things you guys like to do together, don't let him think about his addiction. Reassure him that you're here for him." "Yes, I read that in your letter." Oona said. "Do you accept then?" "Of course!" "Good, it will be a lot easier for everyone, for him, for his parents, for you... I'll just need the confirmation of your and his parents." "I'm sure they will accept." Oona said. "That's all I had to say then. I will call them immediately."

Ms Maria called Oonas and Nonnys parents who gladly accepted. Oona returned home to take all the stuff she needed, said goodbye to her parents and went to Nonny. "She would do anything for him, beautiful." Oonas dad said.

That's gonna be all for this chapter. If you enjoyed it, make sure to review. It isn't a lot of effort, but it pleases me. Goodbye!


	36. Chapter 36

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Made it this far in the story? Thanks. Left a review? Not yet? Go do it then, it's totally free!

In this chapter we will continue with the Nonny addiction problem. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 36**

General POV

Oona arrived. It was her first day, her first after-noon actually. Nonny smiled for once when he saw Oona walking down the street to his house. He was happy to have her. Oona knew Nonnys parents good, so she didn't fell awkward with them. "Hi miss. Thank you for letting me come." Oona said politely. "Oh Oona, we must thank you for coming. And please, call us Wendy and Winston." Nonnys mother said. Wendy was Nonnys mothers name and Winston was Nonnys fathers name.

Oona entered the living room. Winston was reading a newspaper. He noticed Oona. "Hello Oona, welcome!" He said very enthusiastically. "Hi mister Winston." Oona said. "Ow come, let that mister fall, you're my step-daughter after all." Winston said. "Hahaha, not yet." Oona said laughing. "Not yet... We'll talk about it in maybe 5 years." Winston said joking.

"Nonny, honey. Oona has arrived." Wendy said loudly from downstairs. Nonny came downstairs too. His sister followed him too. (In chapter 4 I mentioned that Nonny had a sister. Completely forgot that xD) Nonny smiled, the first time since he searched for aid. "I'm happy to have you here." He said. The 2 hugged. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Nonnys sister said. "Valery, don't do that." Wendy said to her daughter. Valery is the name of Nonnys sister. She was 5 years younger than him, around 10. "Is Oona gonna stay?" Valery asked. Everyone nodded. "Yeaay!" Valery shouted. She run to Oona and hugged her. "We will have so much fun." Oona lifter her shoulders while looking at the rest of the family. Valery didn't understand the situation, Oona wasn't here for fun. "I can take care of 2 persons at once." Oona said smiling. Nonnys parents laughed. Nonny smiled a little.

"I must do things with him that he likes." Oona thought. After being released by Valery, Oona went to the kitchen to talk with Wendy. "You will not be disappointed Oona. I made some delicious lasagna." Wendy said. "It smells great." There was a bit of silence. "Uhm Wendy?" "Yes Oona?" "Can I ask you something?" "Of course you can." "Well, to help Nonny I need to do things with him that he likes. I might be his girlfriend but I'm sure you as his mother know a lot more of what he likes." Wendy was thinking. "Nonny likes drawing, watching documentaries, he likes reading books oh and board games." "Okay thank you. I will start with that." Oona said and exited the kitchen.

Nonnys want of medicines increased. He was looking down, silently. His right hand was shacking a bit. "Time to act." Oona said silently. "Do it." Winston said. Oona smiled. "Hey Nonny, I'm here. Stay strong, it will only decrease. Don't think about it. What do you want to do?" Oona said. "I don't know... I feel so bad. It's helpless..." Oona stood up. She was searching for the TV remote control. She turned on the TV. A nature documentary about the jungles of Thailand. "Look. Look how beautiful that is." Oona said. Nonny looked up. "But I liked that other sunset we saw, you remember? With the forest and the mountains?" Nonny smiled a bit.

Nonny's father and sister joined the 2. "After this crisis we must make a trip. Last time I exited this country was 20 years ago." Winston said. "And where did you all went?" "Hoho, at the time I didn't meet Wendy. It was with a group of friends. We hired a boat and navigated around the Caribbean Sea. Visiting several islands. It was beautiful." "Imagine Nonny." Oona said. "What do you see?" She added. "An ocean... An island... with beautiful nature. And seagulls." "That was exactly how that adventure looked like." Winston said. "Where do you want to go Nonny?" Winston added. "A place where its calm." "I know a place. In Japan, Ise Jingu. I heard it's very tranquil." "Maybe..." "Or Lake Louise in Canada. I saw a picture once, beautiful blue lake with mountains all around it." "We saw that in a documentary once, if I remember." Nonny said. "Yeah I remember too now." "It looked calm..." "I think we'll go there after the crisis." Nonny smiled a bit more.

The documentary was over, directly after that everyone gathered to play a board game. It was Monopoly. Nonny was an expert. After a few rounds Wendy got bankrupt. "No, my last street!" "Hehe, what unfortunate." Winston said. "Get him Nonny, you can do it." Wendy winked at Nonny who smiled back a bit. Wendy went back to the kitchen to check the food. "Hehehe, here let's build some hotels." Winston said. "Valery don't cheat!" Nonny said. He saw his sister trying to take some money. "Those who are not strong must be smart." Oona said giggling. "Hehehe exactly." Winston said. "But are you strong enough to survive my hotels?" Nonny said when his father was throwing the dices. "Oush, that's a big part of my budget." Nonny was winning. Not much after, Valery got bankrupt. "Not fair!" She said. "The world is unfair, you'll understand that later." Nonny said while looking at his streets. "He's very smart huh? Good catch." Winston said poking Oona with his elbow. Oona giggled. Oona got a lot of visitors on her streets. This allowed her to build more houses. Not long after, Winston and Nonny were bankrupt. Oona had won. "Good game everyone." "Not that fast, I want a revenge." Nonny said. Oona and Winston winked. "Good progress." Oona thought.

Time for the family to eat. There was a nice, calming atmosphere. Even Nonny participated in the conversations. This made his parents happy. Nonny forgot about his addiction, at least for that moment.

After that, they did the dishes, the family looked at a comedy movie altogether. After that, it was pretty late. Nonny and his sister got separated rooms recently. That meant there was enough place for Oona. "Sleep well you 2." Wendy said to the couple. "Keep an eye on him." Winston added with a wink. Oona and Nonny went upstairs.

Several hours later.

Oona woke up. Normally, she never woke up in the middle of the night, something was different. The moon was big and lighting up the bedroom. Was that the reason? No, Oona felt that something was wrong. She looked around, nothing was strange except... "Nonny?" She said. He wasn't in his bed. "Oh no." She quickly got out of her bed. First she looked around the room, no Nonny. She then remembers... "The balcony." Oona looked at the little balcony. She saw a dark silhouette, probably Nonny."

"N...Nonny?" Oona said. "I can't continue Oona, I'm not strong enough. I need it now." He said looking down. "Nonny, the worse is already behind us, don't give up. In a couple of days it will be over, please..." "I can't, Oona..." "Yes you can, together we can. I know you very well Nonny. We'll get through this." Nonny remained silent. He wasn't crying, but tears appeared. They just rolled over his cheeks. Not one cry, not one sob, nothing. Oona gently wrapped her arms around his chest. She rested her head on his back. "I'm here for you Nonny. I will always be there for you." Nonny was silent. He then put one of his hands on Oonas ones. "I... Me too." He said.

The 2 had a very special moment. They never felt as close as they were now. "You have to sleep Nonny, it's important." "I can't, I have nightmares, hallucinations..." "Dear God." Oona was thinking. "I might have an idea, to change your mind." The 2 went back into the bedroom.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review so I can know your opinion. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye


	37. Chapter 37

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

Welcome back! We approach the end of this story, I really enjoyed making it. And you? Did you enjoy reading it? Why not leave a review, thanks.

All the diplomatic bullsh*t behind us, enjoy!

**Chapter 37**

General POV

2 weeks later.

With Oona constantly supporting Nonny by just staying with him, Nonny finally got cured. Nonny's parents were happy to see their old son back. They couldn't thank Oona enough, but for Oona, it was just a pleasure. Sadly, she had to go back home, but Oona was always welcome in Nonny's family. This part of the story has officially come to an end.

It was midnight. No sounds outside, everyone was sleeping. Except, Goby. He wasn't sleeping. He was thinking, thinking about... the future. How could he possibly live with Deema later, with her father... "I can't wait any longer, I will talk about it with Deema tomorrow." He said to himself.

"Hi Deema, you wanna hang out today x?" Goby texted. Soon he got a response. "Heyy sweetheart, sure. See you at your housedoor xxx." Time to wait.

At Deemas house

"Where are you going?" Deemas father asked. "Hang out with friends, bye." Deema answered. "Who specifically?" "Euh... Just my friends hehe." Deema said nervously. "Yeah yeah your friends, which one of them?" "Why do you ask that? Does it matter with who I hang out? They are my friends. You've seen them a thousand times." Deemas father released a little growl and went back to reading his newspaper. "Oh..." Deema realized. She looked over her shoulder and gave her father a strict look.

The couple met. Goby had a specific reason to hang out, Deema didn't. They greeted with a little kiss and started walking down the streets. They first were talking about how the day went so far. Then a moment of silence came, Goby opted for a balanced approach. "How would you see, us 2, in, 5,10 or even 20 years?" Goby asked. "Wow... To be honest I wasn't prepared for that. Well... I sincerely hope we'll still be together. This is sincere." Goby smiled and played a bit with Deemas hear. But then it came. "Y... yeah. I hope too but..." "Y... you met someone else?" Deema asked worriedly. "No, it's much worse! It's your dad!" "My dad?" "Yes." "Why my d... Ah, yeah... I get it. I'm sorry Goby." "I want to prove to him that I'm worthy. A good person." "Goby, I really don't like to talk about this. I love my dad and I don't like to talk about his bad side." "Deema! If you want to live a happy life with me in the future, then get out of that comfort zone. We must do something, change his mind!"

"Sigh, you're right. Better early than late." "Thanks, honey, I know it's hard for you, but it will get even harder in the future if we do nothing." "Now, let's make it quick." The 2 sat on a bench in the park to discuss. "Okay, do you know why he's like that?" Goby asked. "I never asked him, he would probably be offended because he thinks that he's right." "Extreme right yeah. Sorry." "Tshh." "We need to know if he has a valid reason, maybe a bad experience in the past." "Mmhm true, I will ask my mom. Maybe she knows more." "Good idea."

"Another thing, how could I sympathize with him? I will have to do it, he'll certainly not leave his comfort zone." Deema nodded. "I'd say you 'invite' me to eat. That day I'll do my best to give a good impression, and after that, I'll start a serious talk with him." Goby said ambitiously. "I hope it will work... I know my father very well." "Only idiots don't change their opinions." "Yeah true, but he's an idiot sometimes." "One last thing, maybe you should talk about it first. and don't forget to ask your mother." Deema nodded. "I hope this will work. I don't want to lose you, I want to live my whole life with you." Goby said emotionally. "Aww Goby. You're so perfect." The 2 had a little private moment.

the 2 went back home. Deema arrived at her house. "Time to ask mom." She said. She then entered her house and went straight to her mother. "Mom? We need to talk, about you know." Deemas mom directly understood it. Deema began. "H... How did dad, became like that?" "Well, a long time ago he got bullied by people with... another ethnicity. It happened many years ago, but he didn't change. Sadly." "Goby and I want to change his mind." Deema said. "Talk with him is the best solution." "I'd say we invite Goby to eat, tomorrow." Deemas mother nodded. "Great idea. He is welcome." "Thanks, mom."

"Dad, we need to talk." Deema said. "About what?" "Why do you dislike Goby?" Deema said straight to the point. Deemas father remained silent. "No valid reason? You have no reason to hate him." "Deema!" He shouted. "I know what happened to you, but that happened years ago, the vast majority of those people are normal and not bad intentioned. Goby will come tomorrow, I hope you'll give him one chance."

Aaand that's it for this chapter. The last ones of this story are made on a higher speed level, this could affect the quality of it, I apologize for that. I have plans after this story and I want to execute them asap. Also, summer vacations are approaching. I will be on holiday the majority of the time and I don't know yet if uploading chapters will be possible. Anyways, I hope you liked this one, don't forget to review if you did or not, it's okay. And I see you in the next chapter. Bybye


	38. Chapter 38

**Time Flies**

**Preface**

All the things you need to know: Review, read, enjoy!

**Chapter 38**

General POV

It was time for Goby to go to Deemas family and house. He was very nervous, because of Deemas father, Karl. "Here we are, hopefully, everything will go alright." He said to himself. He knocked on the door. "Hi Goby, come in please." "Hello, Clara..." It was the mother. "Ouf." He thought.

"Hey, honey." Deema said loudly. "Hello." Goby said politely. "Don't be afraid, I'm sure it will go alright," Deema whispered. "Okay, I love you." Goby said.

The 3 were sitting in the living room, talking about random things. "Still no father." Goby thought. "He might left the house." But suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Ah that's probably Karl, he's back from work." Goby gasped. "Don't worry Goby, it will be fine." Clara said. Goby simply smiled.

Goby stood up, he was very stiff. He reached out to Karl to shake hands. "H...H...Hello." He said shyly. "Hi." Karl simply said. He then went upstairs. "Karl! You must stay here with us, we have guests." "I will come. hmmhmm." "He's always like that, very grumpy. But when you'll know him better, then you'll see a very positive and lovable person." Clara explained. "Ah yes, I'm sure about that." Goby said. Deema pocked him. "If you want to give a good impression then you'll need to behave correctly and politely." "I know I know." Goby said. "And if you want a serious conversation with him afterward, then you must have less stress and be less shy. Understood?" Deema said strictly. Goby only nodded.

"My daughter is very strict." Deemas father suddenly said coming downstairs. "Here he is. I didn't think he would come down." Goby thought. "My daughter needs a good person." Karl added sitting down. Deema looked at Goby with a face saying: "Say something!" "I think I can fulfill that." Goby said. Karl looked surprised. He didn't expect Goby to respond. "That's an assertive boy." He thought.

They all had a bit of small talk before going to eat. Clara had prepared Ratatouille. "This looks delicious." Goby commented. "I helped making it." Deema said. "My daughter likes cooking." Karl commented. "Me too, I like cooking." Goby said. Deema looked at him and had to hide her giggles. "Boys are not made for cooking." Karl said. "Everyone can cook if they want, it's a personal choice." Goby responded with. "I guess you're right." Deemas dad said. "Going better as planned, I might like him in the end." Goby thought. "Not the worse one I've met." Karl thought.

The atmosphere was less tense. Goby and Karl began talking more and more. Goby liked it. "After this delicious dinner, I suggest we drink a glass of wine." Karl said standing up. "You want to help me choose Goby?" He added. It was very silent. Nobody ever thought this would happen. "This goes even better." Goby thought. "Yes of course." He added. Deema winked at Goby to remind him of the serious discussion. Goby got that. "Now let's hope it'll go well." Deema said to her mother.

Goby and Karl went down to the wine cellar. "You know a bit about wine?" Karl asked. "Not really, and I don't drink it often, but sometimes it has good taste, but they often taste the same." "All wines taste different, you'll see that later. Now let's see..." Karl was looking at the racks. Goby was just awkwardly standing behind him. He knew what he had to do.

"Uhuhm..." No reaction. "K...Karl?" "?" Karl turned around. "I think... It's a good moment to have a discussion." Deemas father remained silent. "Why do you dislike me? Because of my skin color? I'm a person, like everyone. Deema is sad about that. She wants her dad to come along with her boyfriend. Deema told me what happened to you in the past, but not all people of my skin color are like them, they could as well be white of skin color. Give me a chance, do it for your daughter. Today went pretty good already between us." Goby finally stopped talking. Karl put a bottle of wine on the ground and sighed. "My wife and daughter told me this a million times, no effect. But from you, it's other. I want to do everything to make my Deema happy." Karl said. "So we will try to get along?" "Yes. Now let's go celebrate that!" Karl said with a smile.

The 2 went back upstairs. They were laughing together. Deema couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was shocked too. Without saying a word, Deema hugged her father and boyfriend with tears of happiness. Her mother joined shortly after.

Goby could stay to sleep. The family talked and laughed until late in the night. Karl was happy. Goby was happier, and Deema was the happiest.

That's gonna be it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it despite it's length, next chapter will be... special.


	39. Chapter 39

**Time Flies**

**Last one**

"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story."

General POV

1 week into summer vacation

Goby is now coming along with Deemas father, Nonny is cured of his addiction. The Guppies traversed a lot of difficult events, but it looks like it stopped... or not?

The Guppies all decided to see each other to celebrate the beginning of the vacation. They all reunited at the park. All? No... Oona was missing.

"Nonny, do you know where Oona is? She didn't respond to my message." Molly asked. "Me neither. I went to her house but nobody is there." Nonny answered. "That's very weird. I guess she's on vacation. Let's celebrate without her then..."

That evening. Nonny was still awake in his bed. "Where is she? She never ignores my texts. She never leaves without me knowing. Even I can't bring a response to that. I guess I'll go to sleep and search tomorrow."

Nonny finally fell asleep, but soon woke up again by some noises. He looked at his right and saw the windows to his balcony opened. After that, he saw black, his vision disappeared.

Next morning. With the vacation, the Guppies had all the time to see each other, and they decided to use that time. Everyone agreed to come to the park. Molly was at Gils home. "Deema and Goby responded, but no Nonny." "Weird, same for Oona. I think the best is to go to their houses to see if they're there." "Okay, let's go Gilly."

When the 2 arrived they saw nothing strange. Nonny didn't open his door, neither did Oona. "Nonny is gone too? What? He was here yesterday." Gil said. "If he went on holiday, then he would have told us. He clearly disappeared." Molly said. "Oh no not again. Is Sandra free or what?" Gil said panicking. "Impossible, she's stuck in a fool house. Let's go to Deema and Goby to talk about it."

The 4 discussed a possible explanation, but none of them could explain this phenomenon.

Deema and Goby were walking home after their discussion with the others. "This is very weird. If it isn't Sandra, who is it then?" Deema asked. "I don't know, but let's watch out." "Watch out for what?" "I don't know... but this is not right. I can feel it."

The next day, Molly texted Deema to ask how she's doing. No answer. "No, Deema not you too!" Molly began texting Gil. "F*ck f*ck f*ck." "Gil, Deema isn't responding, we must go to her house immediately." "Oh f*ck no, Goby doesn't answer either, what is going on? I see you downstairs." "Goby is gone too? What the hell is happening here?"

Soon Gil and Molly met. They immediately went to Deemas and Gobys neighborhood. "Not a sign of life in Deemas house." Molly said. "Neither in Gobys house. What is going on? God help us!" Gil screamed to heaven. "Calm down Gilly, we'll find them back. Sigh."

The 2 returned home. Molly was already in her bedroom thinking. "First Oona, then Nonny, then Deema and Goby. Who will be next? Gil? Gil!" Molly jumped off her bed. She was in pajama but didn't care. She crossed the street and entered the apartment building Gil was living in. "Gil open, someone!" Molly knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Gil was gone too. On the ground, she saw a little piece of hair. It was blue. "This is Gil's hair." Molly said crouching and picking it up. Suddenly 2 hands covered her mouth and her vision became completely dark.

"Is this the last one?" A mysterious voice said. "Yep, we have already 5 of them." Another voice said. "Those people kidnapped all of my friends, but why? What am I gonna experience now..."

I'm sure you didn't expect this kind of ending. Time really Flies. This story has finally come to an end. Now you can review, thank you. I hope you liked this story. If you are still wondering what this was all about, this story was about how the Guppies would be as teens, but with maybe a bit too 'unrealistic' events. Ah, who cares, the 'sequel' (oops what a big word) will be far more unrealistic. This was it then, but I'm not done with this fandom, far from done...

I already have the sequel in preparation, but I don't know if I must upload it already. Maybe 1 chapter. Because I will soonly (10 July) be on holiday and I don't know when I'll be back, sounds weird. I will be able to write chapters and stories but I can't upload them (no wi-fi connection). Anyway, I thank all of you who have read my story, you guys are just amazing!

Seraphinm


End file.
